Emotions
by sommerschnee
Summary: SLASH Draco/Harry Manchmal ist es gerade das einfach, das normale, dass unser Leben plötzlich zu etwas besonderem macht *Epilog on: Never ending love* *finished*
1. prolog

Titel: Emotions  
  
Autor: cristall  
  
Teil: Prolog/5  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, Hermine/Ron, Dean/Seamus  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Serie : Harry Potter  
  
Genre : Romantik, Fantasy, Shonen ai  
  
Besonderheit : Shonen ai fanfic Wettbewerb  
  
Email: cristall_myra@web.de  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, sondern Rowling. Ich hab mir die Charas lediglich geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld  
  
Begonnen: 27.02.03  
  
Beendet: 28.04.03  
  
Anmerkung: Die Kommentare am Anfang eines jeden Teiles sind den Charas von mir in den Mund gelegt *verbeug* ich hoffe sie werden es mir vergeben; die Kommentare am Ende eines jeden Teiles, stammen aber von mir gehören auch nicht wirklich zu irgendeinem Chara. (Entstehen nur jedes Mal in einer meiner Psychophasen *lach*)  
  
Kommentar: Soso.. da ist sie also meine nächste Fanfiction.. ich hab's dann irgendwann doch nicht mehr ausgehalten und begonnen sie zu veröffentlichen *drop* Nya ich hoffe saki-san verzeiht es mir.. hab nämlich nur natsumi erreicht um sie zu fragen ob das in Ordnung geht...  
  
Nya jedenfalls ist die Fanfiction schon komplett fertig geschrieben, wartete sozusagen nur noch darauf endlich veröffentlicht zu werden *g*  
  
Ich mag diese Fanfiction.. ich mag sie wirklich.. im ersten Kapitel passiert noch nicht allzu viel und der Prolog ist sowieso kurz aber egal ^^  
  
Anmerkung zu dem Teil ist am Ende.  
  
Widmung: bibi-immel und Kyoko-chan... als etwas vorzeitiges Geburtstagsgeschenk für die beiden sozusagen ^^  
Prolog:  
  
//Manchmal ist es gerade das einfach, das normale, dass unser Leben plötzlich zu etwas besonderem macht.\\  
  
~Harry Potter  
Die Sonne schien grell vom Himmel, verwandelte die Welt in ein helles Paradies, dem Himmel gleich. Die Strahlen fielen auf die Erde, sendeten goldenes Licht, schienen den Menschen alles Glück der Welt schenken zu wollen. Nur wenige Wolken waren am strahlend blauen Himmel zu erkennen, die einzigen Boten des Himmels, die Widerstand leisteten gegen diese Herrlichkeit die den Menschen geschenkt wurde. Der See reflektierte die Strahlen, schickte sie vervielfältigt zurück.  
  
Harry genoss die Wärme der Sonnenstrahlen. Er lag auf der Wiese vor dem See, genoss für einige wenige Minuten die Ruhe um zu entspannen. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl.  
  
Snape hatte ihn zusammen mit Malfoy dazu verurteilt einen Gesundheitstrank zu brauen und diesen auch auszuprobieren. Harry hatte angenommen, dass Professor Snape jetzt, in Harrys fünftem Jahr, die Diskriminierung der Gryffindors vielleicht endlich aufgeben würde, doch es war nur noch schlimmer geworden.  
  
Der Trank hatte gewirkt. Die Verbrennung, die der Schwarzhaarige sich erst kurz zuvor am Feuer zugezogen hatte war sofort verheilt ohne eine Spur ihrer Existenz zu hinterlassen.  
  
Und dennoch war da dieses Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, dieses Wissen das irgendetwas falsch war. Harry war den ganzen Tag das Gefühl nicht losgeworden, dass der Trank vielleicht eine Wirkung hatte die ihm nicht bewusst war, die sich erst in einem unbekannten Moment an die Oberfläche treten würde, vielleicht sogar unbemerkt von ihm selbst.  
  
Harry wußte, dass es Malfoy genauso ging. Die feindseligen Blicke die er wie jeden Tag geschenkt bekommen hatte, waren durchtränkt gewesen von Verwirrung und Unbehagen, die selben Gefühle die auch Harry fühlte. Was nur steckte hinter diesem Trank, was nur bewirkte der Trank wirklich, gab es etwas was selbst Snape nicht wußte? Oder wußte Snape es gar und wollte es ihnen nur nicht sagen? Zweifle plagten Harry, quälende Ungewissheit was mit ihn geschah.  
  
Doch in diesem einem Moment wollte Harry einfach nur alles vergessen. Er fühlte die Wärme der Sonne, die Wärme der Erde. Er lag flach auf dem Boden, die Arme neben seinem Körper, die Finger strichen in kurzen, kleinen Bewegungen durch das Gras. Ein sanfter Wind strich kurz über die Wiese, strich durch schwarze Haare, durch grünes Gras, ließ sich beide Massen in einander vermengen, zu einer einzigen Masse werdend.  
  
Und irgendwann verschwanden alle Geräusche im Hintergrund, verschwand das Lachen und Reden der anderen Gryffindors, verschwand das Geräusch der fliegenden Besen der Hufflepuffs, verschwand die Musik der feiernden Ravenclaws, verschwand das höhnische Lachen der Slytherins und er hörte nur noch die Geräusche der Natur. Das Zwitschern der Vögel, das Geräusch des Windes.  
  
Sein Brust hob sich langsam und gleichmäßig und sein Atem schien im einklang mit der Natur zu gehen, mit Erde, Wind, Wasser und Feuer, schein sich angepasst zu haben an die Leben schenkenden Elemente.  
  
Und nach und nach traten auch die Geräusche der Natur aus dem Bewusstsein des Jungen, ließen ihn zurück in einem Trance ähnlichen Zustand der sich zögernd und allmählichen in tiefen Schlaf verwandelte, Harry mit nahm in eine Welt bestehend aus seinen Sehnsüchten und Träumen....  
  
~Hast du jemals daran gedacht, dass dein Leben sich durch eine einzige Handlung plötzlich verändern könnte, alles sich wandeln könnte, Freund zu Feind werden, Feind zu Freund werden könnte?! Und was ist, wenn du weißt, dass nur du selbst die Macht hattest diese Veränderung herbeizuführen und nur du selbst die Macht hast die Veränderung rückgängig zu machen. Würdest du die Vergangenheit ändern wenn du die Macht dazu hättest? Erwarte das besondere in der Normalität, die Normalität im Unbekannten, denn nur so besteht die Möglichkeit, dass du eines Tages, ganz durch Zufall plötzlich über den Sinn deines Lebens stolperst und du könntest überrascht sein, wie besonders und wie normal er doch eigentlich ist.~  
Anmerkung: *drop* Naja wirklich Sinn wird er wohl nicht machen, bevor man die Story nicht gelesen hat. Also bezieht den Prolog erst mal nicht auf die Story selbst. Lest ihn vergesst ihn und erinnert euch wieder an ihn wenn ihr den Epilog lest ^^ 


	2. Geteilte Gedanken

Titel: Emotions  
  
Autor: cristall  
  
Teil: Prolog/5  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, Hermine/Ron, Dean/Seamus  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Serie : Harry Potter  
  
Genre : Romantik, Fantasy, Shonen ai  
  
Besonderheit : Shonen ai fanfic Wettbewerb  
  
Email: cristall_myra@web.de  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, sondern Rowling. Ich hab mir die Charas lediglich geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld  
  
Begonnen: 27.02.03  
  
Beendet: 28.04.03  
  
Anmerkung: Die Kommentare am Anfang eines jeden Teiles sind den Charas von mir in den Mund gelegt *verbeug* ich hoffe sie werden es mir vergeben; die Kommentare am Ende eines jeden Teiles, stammen aber von mir gehören auch nicht wirklich zu irgendeinem Chara. (Entstehen nur jedes Mal in einer meiner Psychophasen *lach*)  
  
Kommentar: Soso.. da ist sie also meine nächste Fanfiction.. ich hab's dann irgendwann doch nicht mehr ausgehalten und begonnen sie zu veröffentlichen *drop* Nya ich hoffe saki-san verzeiht es mir.. hab nämlich nur natsumi erreicht um sie zu fragen ob das in Ordnung geht...  
  
Nya jedenfalls ist die Fanfiction schon komplett fertig geschrieben, wartete sozusagen nur noch darauf endlich veröffentlicht zu werden *g*  
  
Ich mag diese Fanfiction.. ich mag sie wirklich.. im ersten Kapitel passiert noch nicht allzu viel und der Prolog ist sowieso kurz aber egal ^^  
  
Anmerkung zu dem Teil ist am Ende.  
  
Widmung: bibi-immel und Kyoko-chan... als etwas vorzeitiges Geburtstagsgeschenk für die beiden sozusagen ^^  
  
Teil 1:  
Geteilte Gedanken  
  
//Ich denke nicht, dass Malfoy wirklich so ist wie er tut. Würde man auch nur einen Blick hinter diese Fassade aus Arroganz werfen, würde man gewiss sein Herz erkennen, versinkend in Einsamkeit\\  
  
~Hermine Granger  
  
Harry fröstelte es. Der dünne Schulmantel schützte ihn nur spärlich vor dem kalten Wind der lautlos durch die leeren Gänge Hogwarts wehte, an ihm zerrte, wie um ihn dazu zu bewegen das Schloss zu verlassen, sich dem Sturm zu stellen der draußen wehte.  
  
Doch Harry verließ die Burg nicht. Er setzte weiterhin Schritt vor Schritt, ging durch die Gänge, langsam und bedächtig. Irgendwann durchzogen Schritte die Stille, ebenso sicher wie die seinen. Harry wich nicht aus, versteckt sich nicht, schritt nur weiter vorwärts.  
  
Er hatte das Recht hier zu sein. Seit diesem Jahr, dem siebten Schuljahr, war er Schülersprecher hatte die Befugnis nachts die Gänge zu überwachen. Die Frage war nur ob die andere Person ebenfalls das Recht hatte hier zu sein.  
  
Zu Harrys Bedauern hatte auch der andere das Recht unterwegs zu sein, auch wenn es Draco Malfoy war.  
  
Das silberne Vertrauensschülerzeichen auf seiner Brust glitzerte leicht und Harry vermutete, dass der Blonde mit einem Zauberspruch nachgeholfen hatte.  
  
"Malfoy." "Potter." Sie hatten sich entschlossen die offenen Streitigkeiten beizulegen, es war langsam geschehen, aber es war geschehen. Es machte sich für 17 jährige Jungen nicht sonderlich gut sich wie Kindergartenjungen zu streiten. So hatten sie sich irgendwann darauf beschränkt ihre Abscheu für einander und ihre Feindseligkeiten nur noch untergründig auszutauschen, versteckt in ihren Bemerkungen.  
  
Doch selten war es geschehen, dass sie beide alleine gewesen waren und Harry spürte plötzlich einen Schauer der über seinen Rücken lief. Ein Schauer wie als würde etwas geschehen was alles verändern würde.  
  
"So spät noch unterwegs?" Der Blonde grinste, voller Arroganz und Überheblichkeit. "Ich bin Schülersprecher Malfoy es ist meine Aufgabe unterwegs zu sein und alles zu überwachen." Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
Draco rechtfertigte sich ohne dazu aufgefordert zu werden. "Es ging das Gerücht das einige Slytherins vor hätten eine Party im Astronomieturm zu feiern und das kann sich mein Haus nun wirklich nicht erlauben, also bin ich nachschauen gegangen. Kein Grund also so misstrauisch zu sein 'Schülersprecher'." /Ich hätte Schülersprecher sein sollen.\  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen, fasste sich reflexartig an den Kopf. Was war das gewesen? Diese Gedanken in seinem Kopf, diese Gedanken die nicht die seinen waren. Er starrte den Blonden an. War dies ein Streich von ihm? Oder gar eine Tat Voldemorts? ~Verdammt!!~ Und plötzlich schien der Slytherin ebenso entsetzt wie der Gryffindor, hob ebenfalls eine Hand zum Kopf, schaute entsetzt.  
  
Und so standen sie sich gegenüber, beide eine Hand zu ihrem Kopf erhoben, Blond gegenüber von Schwarz, Slytherin von Gryffindor, grau traf grün, Gedanken auf Gedanken /Potter?!\ ~Malfoy!!~ /Verdammte scheiße... warum bist du in meinem Kopf?\ ~Ich in deinem? Ich hör doch deine Gedanken in meinem Kopf!!!~  
  
Einen Augenblick standen sie wieder einfach nur da, starrten sich an entsetzt und verwirrt. "Potter!! Hast du nen Zauber angewandt oder was?!" "Ich? Sag mal wieso soll ich denn immer schuld sein?" "Weil du hier der Idiot bist!!" "Und wieso sollte ich nen Zauber anwenden?!" "Vielleicht weil du scharf auf mich bist?" /Ist ja schließlich jeder!\ "Malfoy!! Nimm deine Gedanken aus meinem Kopf!!" "Ach.. hat Klein-Harry etwas das ich etwas erfahren könnte was niemand erfahren soll?!" "Nein verdammt aber ich will meine Gedanken für mich behalten!" ~Obwohl es die perfekte Möglichkeit wäre was über seinen Vater rauszufinden...~ "Lass meinen Vater da raus." Der Satz hallte sowohl in Harrys Kopf als auch in seinen Ohren wieder, das Entsetzen das Draco spürte, schien plötzlich auch den schwarzhaarigen zu zerreißen, zerrte an ihm, wie der Sturm draußen an der Burg zerrte, versuchte ihn zu zerstören ihn in die Knie zu zwingen.  
  
"ist gut.. ist ja gut..." Harrys Stimme zitterte und sein Kopf pochte plötzlich unwirklich ~Es tut weh... aber es ist nicht meine Narbe... meine Narbe würde schmerzen wenn es schwarze Magie wäre... sie würde weh tun... es ist keine schwarze Magie.. aber was ist es dann..?~ "Natürlich ist es keine schwarze Magie... dann könnte ich vielleicht deine Gedanken lesen aber du nicht meine."  
  
Malfoy klang plötzlich müde und erschöpft. Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite, lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Die Augen waren geschlossen, der Mund leicht geöffnet, sog gierig die kalte Luft ein. ~Ich muss irgendetwas sagen...~ "Ach Potter sei doch einfach nen Moment ruhig, du musste nicht immer jedes Problem lösen und du musst dich auch nicht immer für jede Kleinigkeit entschuldigen, du musst nicht immer wie ein Heiliger wirken." Die Stimme mit der Malfoy sprach klang nicht vorwurfsvoll wie sie eigentlich hätte sein sollen, sondern sanft und beinahe helfend.  
  
Harry blickte den Slytherin an ~Egal was das für ein Zauber ist er scheint den Charaktere auch zu verändern.~ /Verdammt Potter, wir haben andere Probleme als das du mit meinem Charaktere nicht klar kommst.\ "Charakter? Als wenn du jemals einen gehabt hättest..." Die grauen Augen wurden geöffnet, blickten vorwurfsvoll und genervt. "Jetzt konzentrier dich endlich mal aufs wesentliche. Wie kriegen wir dieses Gedankenscheiße wieder weg?" "Wir könnten Dumbledore Bescheid sagen." /Aber natürlich... Potter rennt gleich wieder zu seinem geliebten Direktor... typisch Lieblingsschüler.\ "Ich bin nicht Dumbledores Lieblingsschüler!"  
  
Draco stöhnte auf "Oh man... verschwinde aus meinem Kopf..." "Würde ich ja gerne... vielleicht.. vielleicht funktioniert das ganze ja nur wenn wir uns gegenüber stehen?!" "Und was würde das bringen? Wir müssen fast in jedem Fach zusammen arbeiten." ~Stimmt ja.. diese verdammte Regelung um die Häuser zusammenzubringen..~  
  
Am Anfang des Schuljahres hatten die Lehrer beschlossen, dass es den Schülern gut tun würde mit Schülern anderer Häuser zusammen zu arbeiten. Und komischerweise hatte fast jeder Lehrer sie beide zusammen getan.... "Intelligent Potter... außerdem will ich das du vollkommen aus meinem Kopf verschwindest!" ~Hermine...~ "Für Verliebtheit ist jetzt keine Zeit, reiß dich zusammen und denk an wen anders an deinen Schwarm!!"  
  
Draco schien kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch zu stehen. "Ich mein doch nur das sie vielleicht was darüber weiß..." /Gar nicht so doof.. vielleicht weiß die Süße echt was...\ ~Malfoy!!~ "Red nicht so von ihr!!!" "Verdammt das sind halt meine Gedanken und vielleicht bist du ja blind aber das Mädel ist nun mal eins der hübschesten Mädels der Schule!!" "Oh man.. ich will das es aufhört..." /Das will ich auch Potter...das will ich auch...\  
  
~*~  
  
"Morgen Malfoy." "Hey Potter. Hast du was rausgefunden." "Nein... Hermine will sich nachher mit uns in der Bücherei treffen." "Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy!!! Würden sie sich bitte dem Unterricht zuwenden und ihr Mäuse in Katzen verwandeln?!" "Natürlich Professor." /Jaja Potter... senkt den Kopf und macht was man will.. wie eine Marionette.\  
  
Der Slytherin schien die neue Verbindung die zwischen ihnen existierte vergessen zu haben und so hob er nur den Zauberstab, versuchte die Aufgabe zu erledigen, den verletzten Ausdruck der grünen Augen nicht bemerkend.  
  
~*~  
  
"Also... ich habe mal nach geguckt, es gibt eigentlich kaum Möglichkeiten in welcher Art und Weise eine solche Verbindung zustande kommen kann. Ein misslungener Zauber, auch manche Tränke können bei falscher Anwendung einen solchen Zustand hervorrufen, aber es gibt nur wenige Zauber die wirklich bewusst eine solche Verbindung erzeugen...", das Braunhaarige Mädchen stellte einen Haufen Bücher auf den Tisch ab, setzte sich dann neben Ron, die Bücher durchblätternd.  
  
Harry und Draco saßen ihnen gegenüber, beide blasser und nervöser als sonst. "Und diese wenigen Zauber sind auch alle von der dunklen Art." Sie stockte und blickte ihre Gegenüber an. "Könnt ihr jeden Gedanken des anderen hören?" Harry zögerte. Woher sollte er das wissen? ~Höre ich jeden seiner Gedanken?~ "Natürlich nicht du Idiot. Wir hören nur die bewusst gedachten Dinge... nur intensive Gedanken... Oh mein Gott wenn ich jeden deiner Gedankenfetzen hören müsste... wäre ja Menschenquälerei."  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen. Er wurde sich langsam bewusst wie verletzlich ihn das ganze machte. Jede Schwäche die er sonst so gut versteckt hatte, trat plötzlich hervor, zeigte sich dem anderen ~Und was ist mit deinen Schwächen Malfoy?~ Draco überhörte diesen Gedanken, doch anhand des kurzen Blickes der zwischen ihnen getauscht wurde war Harry sich sicher, dass der Blonde ihn gehört hatte.  
  
"Oh Gott, wenn ich mir das vorstelle!!", Ron schüttelte sich "Das ist ja echt grausam." "Natürlich ist das grausam Ron, deshalb ist es ja auch eigentlich verboten einen solchen Zauber anzuwenden. Hört ihr eure Gedanken auch wenn ihr weit von einander entfernt seit?" "Nein." "Ja."  
  
Harry blickte den Blonden erstaunt an ~Was heiß ihr 'Ja?!' Ich habe noch keine Gedanken von dir empfangen~ /Ich aber von dir.. zum Beispiel heute morgen beim aufstehen... 'Hoffentlich war das alles nur ein mieser Traum' Wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach begabter als du Potter\ Harry sprang plötzlich auf ~Halt endlich deine Klappe und verschwinde, Malfoy. Ich habe keinen Bock mit einem Diener der schwarzen Magie meine Gedanken zu teilen.~  
  
Eine plötzliche Wut hatte den Gryffindor erfasst, alles andere in den Hintergrund gestellt. Alles brach aus ihm heraus, wie als hätte de Slytherin einen Schalter betätigt der eine Schleuse im inneren von Potter öffnete, all seine Gefühle hinausließ ~Verschwinde~ Diese Worte hatte er sowohl laut geschrieen als auch gedacht und der Blonde zuckte zusammen wie unter Schlägen.  
  
Harry erinnerte sich an die Schmerzen die auch ihm gestern diese Art der Kommunikation zugebracht hatte, doch es tat ihm nicht leid, nein es freute ihn sogar fast das er Draco plötzlich auf diese Art und Weise quälen konnte, für diesen einen Moment bereitete ihm das Leid des anderen regelrechte Freude. /Wie du willst Potter.\ Stumm stand Draco auf, verließ den Raum.  
  
Harry starrte immer noch zur Tür, schwer nach Luft schnappend. Die kalte Luft drang in seine Lunge, durchflutete sie, brachte ihn langsam wieder zu Verstand. Langsam, ganz langsam wurde ihm wieder bewusst wo er sich befand, nahm er den Geruch von Büchern war, die Blicke von Ron und Hermine. "Das war klasse Harry. Unheimlich, aber klasse." Rons bewundernde Blicke, schienen Harry auf den Boden zu zwingen, wo er immer noch keuchend kniete, sich seiner Taten endlich vollkommen bewusst "Nein Ron.. das war grausam.. sonst nichts.. einfach nur grausam..."  
  
~*~  
  
Der Schlafsaal war getaucht in Stille, als Harry aufstand, langsam zum Fenster schlich. Seine Schritte waren beinahe lautlos, nur ein kleines Geräusch der Nacht, noch übertönt vom ruhigen Atem seiner restlichen Mitbewohner.  
  
Mit müden Bewegungen ließ er sich an den Fenster nieder, setzte sich seitlich zu ihnen und lehnte seinen Kopf an die kalte Scheibe. Die Fenster füllten die gesamte Zimmerseite aus. Er liebte diese Fenster. Am Tag hatte er von hier aus einen wunderbaren Ausblick, konnte den verbotenen Wald sehen, den See, die Wiesen und auch einen Teil des Quidditchplatzes. Harry war sich sicher das die Fenster verzaubert worden waren um den Ausblick zu verbessern, doch es war ihm egal.  
  
Fast jede ruhige Minute die er hatte, in der er einfach nur einen Moment da sitzen wollte, verbrachte er hier, beobachtete die anderen beim Quidditch spielen, beim spazieren gehen oder betrachtete einfach nur die Sonne, wie sie langsam und bedächtig den ihr hervorbestimmten Weg sucht, jeden Tag auf die selbe Art und Weise, ihre goldenen Strahlen zur Erde schickten. Heute Nacht stand der Vollmond am Himmel, bedeckte die Erde mit einem silbernen Schleier.  
  
Harry beobachtete wie über dem See, immer wieder kleine glühende Lichter auftauchten, hin und her tanzten um dann wieder zu verschwinden. Silbergeister. Hermine hatte ihm einmal davon erzählt. Sie tauchten nur in Vollmondnächten auf und auch nur dort wo die Menschen sie nicht aus der Nähe sehen konnten. Nur Menschen mit reinen Herzen durften zu ihnen kommen und ihnen ihren Herzenswunsch vortragen, nur ihnen wurde ein Wunsch gewährt. Doch bisher war nur wenigen dieser Weg erlaubt worden, der Wunsch erfüllt worden.  
  
Harry hatte schon von vielen Schülern gehört, die versucht hatten zu den geistern zu gelangen, doch niemandem war es auch nur ansatzweise gelungen. Er hatte es immer darauf geschoben, dass die Geister nun mal zurückgezogen lebten, doch heute in dieser Nacht fragte er sich ob vielleicht an der Legende doch was dran sein konnte.  
  
Ein Seufzer entrang sich innerlich seiner Seele und er war sich sicher, dass es nicht sein eigener war ~Noch wach Malfoy?~ /Halt die Klappe Potter....\ doch die Stimme klang zu müde um ernst genommen zu werden. ~Es tut mir leid wegen vorhin~ /Als wenn du das dein Ernst wäre....\ Harry entrang sich ein Seufzer, der diesmal eindeutig sein eigener war. ~Es... es ist nicht einfach hiermit umzugehen... ich habe dich immer gehasst und jetzt bist du plötzlich in meinem Kopf drin... das musst du doch verstehen?~ /Jammer verdammt noch mal jemand anderen voll, Potter!! Ich will meine Ruhe...\ Harry seufzte, strich sich mit einer Hand durch die schwarzen Haare, die noch durchwuschelter als sonst waren. ~Bist du sauer auf mich?~ /Ich hasse dich Potter....\ ~Ja ja.. ich weiß...~ Stille. Ob Malfoy in diesem Moment wohl auch da saß und den Mond beobachtete?  
  
/Ich will nicht... lass mich... verschwinde...\  
  
Plötzliches Entsetzen erfasste Harry. Er empfing nur Fetzen, kurz und abgehackt, doch aus all diesen kleinen Worten schien sich eine riesige Furcht zusammenzusetzen die ihn erdrückt, niederschmetterte, ihn zerriss. ~Malfoy?! Malfoy?! Malfoy!!!~ doch er bekam keine Antwort.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry war unglaublich müde. Er merkte kaum was um ihn herum geschah, ließ sich nur mitzerren von Hermine und Ron. Er hatte kaum geschlafen letzte Nacht. Auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel das ganze zuzugeben, doch es war Malfoy gewesen der ihn wach gehalten hatte. Irgendetwas... irgendetwas war gestern vorgefallen, doch er hatte keine Ahnung was. Und ja.. er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht. Der Blonde hatte in der Nacht plötzlich anders gewirkt, verletzlich... war das nur die Müdigkeit gewesen? Und warum dann dieses Gefühl des Entsetzens? Dieser verzweifelte Aufschrei in den Gedanken? War es nur ein Fetzen aus Malfoys Traum gewesen oder hatte er den Worten vielleicht zuviel Bedeutung bei gemessen?  
  
"Malfoy ist krank, weißt du was darüber Harry?" "Was?!" Hermine schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf "Harry du scheinst noch immer zu schlafen. Ron hat dich gefragt ob du ne Ahnung hast wo Malfoy ist?! Er scheint zu fehlen." "Wie?!" Erst jetzt blickte sich Harry um. Es stimmte, der blonde Kopf am Tisch der Slytherins fehlte. Dies erklärte auch die Ruhe die heute an dem Tisch der Schlangen herrschte. "ich habe keine Ahnung..."  
  
~Malfoy?~ Keine Antwort. Statt dessen eine Hand die sich plötzlich auf seine Schulter legte. Professor McGonagall stand hinter ihm "Professor Dumbledore bittet sie sich nach dem Frühstück im Krankenflügel zu melden." Harry schaffte es nur zu nicken. Was sollte das jetzt?! Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass dieses Gespräch mit Malfoy zusammenhing.  
  
~*~  
  
Er hasste die Atmosphäre der Krankenstation. Wie oft war er hier schon aufgewacht? Und fast jedes Mal war ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore gefolgt, ein Kampf mit Voldemort vorher gegangen. Und jedes Mal wenn er erneut hier drinnen war, erinnerte er sich an alles was einmal geschehen war.  
  
Er spürte wie sein Atem schneller ging, wie seine Brust sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen hob und senkte. Und er zwang sich selbst, regelmäßig einzuatmen, auch wenn der Geruch der Krankenstation in seiner Lunge zu brennen schien.  
  
Er blickte sich um, versuchte sich in irgendeiner Weise abzulenken. Und erstarrte als er erkannte wer der einzige Patient im Saal war. ~Malfoy!!~  
  
Der Slytherin schien blasser denn je, die Haare hingen ihm strähnig ins Gesicht, die Augen waren geschlossen und die Brust hob sich ebenso unregelmäßig wie seine eigene.  
  
"Seine Mitschüler haben ihn gestern Nacht in diesem Zustand bei sich im Schlafsaal gefunden. Seitdem Zeitpunkt ist er noch nicht aufgewacht." Harry musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, dass Dumbledore hinter ihm stand.  
  
"Wissen sie was geschehen ist?" Er machte sich Sorgen... aus irgendeinem ihm vollkommen unbekannten Grund machte er sich wahnsinnige Sorgen. "Nein. Das kann uns wahrscheinlich nur Draco selber erzählen." "Aber er wacht nicht auf." "Ja das stimmt."  
  
Harry ließ sich auf dem Hocker neben dem Bett nieder, den Blick immer noch nicht abwendend. Er brauchte eine Weile bis er den Kopf drehen konnte Dumbledore anblicken konnte. Und um ein weiteres Mal wurde ihm klar, wie alt der Schulleiter doch eigentlich war.  
  
"Wieso sollte ich hier her kommen?!" "Weil ich denke das sie der einzige sind der Mister Malfoy nahe genug steht um bei ihm zu sein wenn er aufwacht. Mister Potter, ist in letzter Zeit irgendetwas vorgefallen über das sie reden wollen? Sie und Mister Malfoy scheinen seit zwei Tagen etwas besonderes zu teilen."  
  
Harry fragte sich für einen kurzen Moment was Dumbledore wusste. Der Schulleiter wüsste bestimmt was los ist, er würde bestimmt einen Weg finden diesen Zauber zu beenden und wahrscheinlich.....ja wahrscheinlich hätte er Dumbledore sogar alles erzählt, hätte er sich noch einmal umgedreht, den Blonden betrachtet.  
  
Und plötzlich hörte er dessen Stimme wieder in seinem Kopf, eine Erinnerung die er nicht geschafft hatte abzulegen. 'Jaja Potter... senkt den Kopf und macht was man will.. wie eine Marionette.' Ja... wahrscheinlich hätte er es Dumbledore wirklich gesagt, doch in diesem Moment regte sich kindlicher Trotz in ihm, protestierte dagegen an eine Marionette zu sein.  
  
"Nein Professor. Es gibt nichts... rein gar nichts."  
  
~*~  
  
Aus irgendeinem Grund getraute Harry sich nicht den Krankensaal zu verlassen, die Sonne ging langsam unter und er war kein einziges mal draußen gewesen. Hermine und Ron hatten ihm mittags etwas zu essen vorbei gebracht, doch er hatte es kaum angefasst.  
  
Er hatte keinen Appetit gehabt, hatte nur stumm dagesessen. Noch nicht einmal wirklich nachgedacht über alles hatte er, sein Kopf war einfach leer gewesen. Er hatte nur da gesessen und gewartet, ohne zu wissen worauf.  
  
Der Blonde hatte die Augen nicht geöffnet, hatte nur da gelegen. Noch nicht einmal der Atem hatte sich beruhigt, ging noch immer stockend. ~Malfoy...~ Selbst Harrys Gedanken schienen unendlich müde. Wie oft hatte er nach Malfoy gerufen? Egal ob gedanklich oder mit Worten?  
  
Nie hatte er eine Antwort bekommen und dennoch... war da in seinem Innerem dieses merkwürdige Gefühl... dieses Unwohlsein.. und plötzlich fast ohne das er es selbst gemerkt hatte, hatte er seine Hand gehoben nach der des Slytherins gegriffen und in dem Moment in dem sich ihre Haut berührte, Hand in Hand sich verschränkte, da verschwamm plötzlich der ganze Raum und es wurde dunkel um Harry.  
  
~*~  
  
Existierst du? Bist du real? Was ist Wirklichkeit? Was ist Traum? Dunkelheit.. Licht... Was ist Gut? Was ist Böse? Wer bist du? Wer bin ich?  
  
Dunkelheit um mich.. nicht schwarz.. nicht weiß.. nicht Tag... nicht Nacht...  
  
Wo bin ich? Ist dies ein Traum? Oder Realität? Kann ein Traum zur Realität werden? Oder Realität zum Traum?  
  
"Komm zu mir... hilf mir... errette mich...." Wer ruft? Entscheide dich wer willst du sein. Der strahlende Held? Gehe deinen Weg... setzte Schritt vor Schritt... so wie du es willst....  
  
Wasser... Plötzlich befand sich unter seinen Füßen Wasser, ein endloses Meer, unendlich tief, durchzogen von blauer Schwärze. Seine Füße berührten das dunkle Meer nicht und hinterließen dennoch Spuren, kreisförmige Wellen, die größer wurden, bis sie schließlich wieder untergingen, ein Teil des ganzen wurden.  
  
Schritt für Schritt bewegte sich Harry vorwärts, durch die Unendlichkeit hindurch, durch das Nichts. Lautlos waren seine Bewegungen, lautlos sein Atem, lautlos sein Herzschlag, wie als würde diese Welt jedes Geräusch schlucken, nur die Stille hinterlassend. /Hilf mir... rette mich... komm zu mir...\ ~Wer bist du..~ /Niemand... nur ein Teil des Nichts...\  
  
Blonde Haare, die vom unsichtbaren Wind hin und her geweht wurden. Blaue Augen trüb und ausdruckslos. Blasse Haut, überzogen von blutigen Striemen. Lebloser Mensch, gefesselt von Trauer und Verzweiflung ~Malfoy!~  
  
Der junge schwebte ebenso wie der Gryffindor über dem Wasser, kniete jedoch, den Blick in die unendlichen Tiefen gerichtet. Langsam wurde der Blick gehoben.  
  
Harry taumelte einige Schritte zurück, als er die Tränenspuren erkannte, die sich ihren Weg gesucht hatten über die Wangen, über den Hals, die sich vermischten hatten mit dem Blut, der überall an dem Körper des Jungen klebte.  
  
Dann kniete Harry plötzlich vor dem Jungen, legte beide Hände auf die Schulter des anderen. "Malfoy!!! Verdammt beweg dich endlich du Idiot!!" Und dann legten sich irgendwann die Hände des anderen auf seine eigenen, hielten sie fest. ~Malfoy?!~ /wieso bist du hier?\ ~Weil ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe?~  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich die Blicke der beiden und Harry war erstaunt über die Leere die ihn anblickte. /Das war eine Frage... keine Antwort\ ~Malfoy wir müssen wir hier weg... Dieses Meer... was ist es...~ /Meine Angst.... und ich trage die Verantwortung allein...\ und mit diesen Worten stieß er den schwarzhaarigen von sich fort, dem Meer entgegen.  
  
Harry spürte nur noch wie er fiel, wie das Wasser über ihm zusammenbrach, ihn begrub und niederdrückte, die imaginäre Luft aus seinen Lungen drückte und ein stummer Schrei der Verzweiflung entrang sich seiner Seele. Und das letzte das er sah, bevor es erneut dunkel um ihn wurde waren seine Hände, die mit dem Blut Malfoys bedeckt waren.  
  
In Wirklichkeit war der Schrei nicht stumm und in Wirklichkeit ertrank Harry auch nicht, sondern saß aufrecht in der Krankenstation und kam langsam wieder zur Besinnung. Seine Haare waren schweißnass hingen an der feuchten Stirn und er war sich nicht sicher ob die Feuchtigkeit an seinen Wangen ebenfalls Schweiß war oder doch Tränen.  
  
Er war sich jedoch sicher, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war, ein furchtbarer Traum, aber ein Traum. Doch es plagten ihn Zweifel ob es für Malfoy nicht vielleicht mehr war als ein Traum. Erschrocken stellte er fest das er noch immer Malfoys Hand hielt und ließ sie fallen, wie als wäre sie etwas ätzendes, das ihn zerstören könnte.  
  
"Mister Potter." Erschrocken drehte Harry sich um. Die Furcht hatte ihn noch immer nicht verlassen. Eine eiserne Hand schien sein Herz umklammert zu haben, immer wieder zuzudrücken. Er spürte wie er zitterte, doch er schaffte es nicht in irgendeiner Weise die Kontrolle über seinen Körper wiederzufinden. "Folgen sie mir." Und Harry folgte Dumbledore, mit zittrigen, unsicheren Bewegungen, doch er folgte, ohne jeglichen Willen, wie eine Marionette.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sie können also die Gedanken von Mister Malfoy lesen?!" "Nein nicht lesen... ich kann es nicht kontrollieren, es passiert unwillkürlich ohne das ich in irgendeiner Weise Kontrolle darüber hätte." "Und was war gerade in der Krankenstation los?" "Ich war in seinem Traum, denke ich, vielleicht war es auch seine Seele, ich habe keine Ahnung." Harry konnte die Zweifel in Dumbledores Blick spüren, doch er reagierte nicht darauf, blieb nur stumm im Sessel vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch sitzen. Er wollte zurück. Und zwar so schnell wie möglich wollte er zurück in den Krankensaal Er musste mit Malfoy reden und das bald. Er musste wissen was hinter diesem Traum steckte. "Kann ich nun gehen Professor?!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Du siehst blass aus Harry. Hast du überhaupt was gegessen." "Nein. Ich hatte keinen Hunger." "Harry, dieser Zauber oder was immer es ist, war nicht deine Schuld, du musst dich also nicht verantwortlich für Malfoy fühlen." "Vielleicht muss ich das nicht Ron, aber ich tue es nun mal. Tut mir den Gefallen und sagt im Unterricht Bescheid das ich nicht kommen werde." "Aber Har'.." doch der schwarzhaarige ignorierte seine beiden Freunde, schritt nur weiter vorwärts.  
  
Dumbledore hatte darauf bestanden, dass Harry die Nacht im Krankensaal verbringt und Harry hatte sich ohne Widerstand gefügt, nachdem Madame Pomfrey ihm bestätigt hatte, dass Draco in der Nacht nicht mehr aufwachen würde. Doch nun war es morgens und Harry wurde einfach das Gefühl nicht los, dass er bei Malfoy sein musste, dass da etwas zwischen ihnen war, was nur so zum Vorschein treten konnte und was zum Vorschein treten musste.  
  
In der Krankenstation war es noch immer dunkel und es wurde erst dann hell als Harry seinen Zauberstab verwendete um die magischen Fensterläden zu öffnen.  
  
Draco schien in der hellen Morgensonne noch blasser als gestern und von den goldenen Strahlen beleucht, glänzten die Tränenspuren auf den Wangen des Blonden. Einer Art Mutterinstinkt folgend, griff Harry nach einem der Taschentücher, strich dem Kranken die Tränen weg, darauf bedacht, dass seine Haut die blasse nicht berührte.  
  
Er wollte nicht noch einmal einen Traum wie den gestrigen erleben und er hatte die leise Ahnung das er bei einer Berührung ihrer Haut, genau dies geschehen würde.  
  
Und mit einem Male öffneten sich die blauen Augen.  
  
Für einen Augenblick starrte grün in grau, während Harrys Hand noch immer mit dem Taschentuch über die Wange des Jungen strich, dann ließ Harry sich auf den Hocker fallen, atmete tief ein und aus. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn und mit einem Male wurde ihm bewusst warum er bei Malfoy geblieben war. Aus Schuldbewusstsein. Er hatte sich schuldig gefühlt. Er hatte gehört wie Draco sich gewehrt hatte in der Nacht und hatte nichts getan. Das war der Grund führ seine Sorge und seine Angst.  
  
Doch nun war Draco wieder wach und er würde gesund werden. Und Harry fühlte sich seltsam frei bei dem Gedanken, dass er nun die Chance haben würde, seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen.  
  
"Wie fühlst du dich?" "Gut." /Ich bin müde... dieser Traum.\ "Draco." Harrys Stimme war neutral gewesen, doch sie hatte eine unglaubliche Reaktion auf den blonden, der Kopf, der sich für einen Moment zum Fenster an der anderen Seite gewandt hatte drehte sich ruckartig wieder zu dem Gryffindor, die Augen vor Erstaunen weit geöffnet, wie als hätte dieses eine Aussprechen seines Namens ihm eine geheime Botschaft vermittelt, versteckt in nur sechs Buchstaben und nur verständlich für ihn und die Person die seine Gedanken teilte.  
  
Und plötzlich wurde Draco bewusst wo er sich befand und mit wem. Und er spürte das Band das sich zwischen ihnen befand, wie es sie aneinander kettete, ihren Verstand miteinander verband, ihre Seelen, ihre Geister, ihre Herzen.  
  
Draco stöhnte gequält auf, strich sich mit einer Hand durch die blonden Haare. Plötzlich hatte er Kopfschmerzen. "Es tut mir leid Draco." "Ach hör doch auf dich zu entschuldigen Potter, das geht einem ja auf die Nerven. Was ist es diesmal?" "Ich habe dir nicht geholfen und ich habe Dumbledore von der Sache erzählt." "Du hast was?" Der Slytherin saß mit einem Male aufrecht im Bett und Harry unterdrückte den besorgten Reflex, ihn wieder in die weichen Kissen drücken zu wollen.  
  
Und dann war da auch in ihm Trotz, kindlicher Trotz der ihn aufspringen ließ, wütend sprechen ließ ohne nachzudenken "Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Zuerst habe ich ihm ja nichts gesagt, aber dann war da dieser Traum und..." Dracos Gedanken unterbrachen ihn /Traum? Er etwa auch...?\  
  
"Mister Potter hat exakt das richtige getan. Ich hätte eigentlich erwartete das sie beide schon viel früher damit zu mir kommen. Vor allem in Zeiten wie diesen." Dumbledore erschien Harry mit einem unsympathisch und auf eine gewisse Art und Weise arrogant.  
  
Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Woher kam plötzlich diese Einstellung? Hatte diese Verbindung mehr Einfluss auf ihn als er geglaubt hatte? Waren es vielleicht Dracos Gefühle die er in diesem Moment empfand und gar nicht die seinen?  
  
Harry lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Sie wussten so wenig über diesen Zauber. Eigentlich gar nichts. Wieviel Kontrolle hatte er schon über sie? Der Traum hatte nur zu genüge gezeigt wie wenig Einfluss sie auf das hatten was mit ihnen geschah.  
  
Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Blonden Slytherin, der Dumbledore wütend anstarrte. Wütend aber auch verwirrt. Harry erinnerte sich an die wenigen Gedanken die er seit aufwachen Dracos von diesem empfangen hatte. Hatte Malfoy den Traum mit dem selben Bewusstsein erlebt wie Harry? Oder war es für ihn nicht mehr als ein Traum gewesen, verborgen im Schleier der Nacht?  
  
"Mister Malfoy, fühlen sie sich in der Lage aufzustehen? Gut, dann folgen sie mir bitte beide in mein Büro."  
  
~*~  
  
Dracos Kopf pochte schmerzhaft. Er hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment würde etwas in ihm explodieren, ihn zerreisen. Sein ganzer Körper war schmerzhaft gespannt und all seine Muskeln schienen jeden Moment zerspringen zu müssen. Dann verschwand die Anspannung und er sank zu Boden, nur noch ein dumpfes Pochen in seinem Kopf spürend.  
  
"Sehr gut Mister Malfoy. Das waren fast 22 Minuten. Was haben sie gefühlt." "Die letzten Minuten waren unerträglich." "Nun auch das wird sich mit der Zeit legen. Mister Potter, nun sie bitte." Harrys Blick für einige Sekunden voller Sorge auf Malfoy, dann verschwand alles hinter einem schwarzen Vorhang als er die Augen schloss.  
  
Sein Körper spannte sich sofort an, während er sich konzentrierte und er spürte wie sich seine Fäuste ballten, die Fingernägel in seine Haut bohrten.  
  
Es war Dumbledores Idee gewesen. Noch immer, eine Woche später hatte keiner der Lehrer eine Idee wie diese Verbindung zu stande gekommen war. Sie hatten Test gemacht mit ihnen, ihr Blut auf Rückstände eines Zaubertrankes geprüft, doch es konnte nichts festgestellt werden was in irgendeiner Weise Besorgnis erregend hätte sein können.  
  
Und so hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, wenn die beiden Schüler schon diese Kraft hätten müsste man sie wenigstens vernünftig trainieren.  
  
Und seitdem hatten sie jeden Abend hier verbracht, hatten schmerzhaft trainieren müssen, die Verbindung zwischen ihnen beiden zu trennen, unter großen Anstrengungen und Schmerzen. Sie lernten zu fühlen wo der andere ist, lernten zu unterscheiden welche Empfindungen, welche Gedanken einem selbst gehörten und welche dem anderen.  
  
Fast die gesamte Nacht waren sie immer hier unter der Leitung von Professor McGonagall. Die Schule war schon längst in den Hintergrund getreten und alle Lehrer schienen auch Bescheid zu wissen, denn niemand verlangte irgendetwas von Harry und Draco.  
  
Und auch die Schüler merkten nichts. Sie hatten dieses Jahr alle viel zu viel mit ihren Abschlussprüfungen zu tun, als das irgendjemand sich sehr über seine Mitschüler Gedanken machen könnte.  
  
Er fühlte einen Stich der durch seinen Körper ging, jede einzelne Zelle zu erreichen schien und er wußte das die Verbindung unterbrochen war, er war wieder er selbst, ohne jegliche Einflüsse von Malfoy.  
  
Die ersten Minuten hatte er keinerlei Probleme, sein Körper schmerzte und er musste sich stark konzentrieren, doch er schaffte es noch immer alles um sich herum mitzubekommen, konnte sogar mit Professor McGonagall sprechen.  
  
Doch irgendwann schien alles zu verschwimmen immer weiter in den Hintergrund zu treten und er bekam nichts mehr mit.  
  
Das Pochen in seinem Kopf nahm stetig zu und er spürte die Schmerzen die er jedes Mal spürte, so bald die Verbindung länger andauerte. Er verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl, versank in diesem merkwürdigem Strudel der ihn zu sich zu zehren schien, immer tiefer hinabzog in ein Meer aus Angst das ihm so bekannt vor kam.  
  
Und dann plötzlich war da nichts mehr. Alles war verschwunden, jeglicher Gedanke seinem Verstand entwichen und auch die Schmerzen weit entfernt. Es schien als hätte sein Geist sich aus seinem Körper entfernt, als würde er alles durch die Augen eines anderen sehen.  
  
Er sah sich selbst auf dem Boden liegend und fühlte in sich eine unbändige Sorge und das Verlangen zu helfen.  
  
Dann verstand er, verstand das er die Verbindung gar nicht getrennt hatte, diesmal nicht, sondern verstärkt hatte, und das sein Geist sich mit Dracos verbunden hatte und er alles durch dessen Augen sah.  
  
Das letzte was Harry dachte war die Frage, ob die Sorge die er fühlte von ihm stammte oder von Draco doch er schaffte es nicht darüber nachzudenken, denn in diesem Moment umfing ihn die Dunkelheit.  
  
Er fand sich selbst am Boden liegend wieder, den Kopf auf Dracos Oberschenkeln liegend, der selbst auch am Boden saß, den Oberkörper gegen die Wand gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen. Er war immer noch in dem Raum in dem sie immer übten, doch Professor McGonagall war fort und nur noch sie beiden waren hier.  
  
Er wollte sich aufrichten, hob langsam den Kopf, doch sofort durchfuhr ihn ein solch heftiger Schmerz, dass er die Hand die ihn zurückdrängte nicht einmal bemerkte. "Bleib liegen." Malfoys Stimme klang als würde er keinen Widerspruch dulden und so blieb er liegen, die Augen wieder geschlossen gegen die Kopfschmerzen kämpfend.  
  
Er wunderte sich warum der Slytherin nicht sprach, nicht fragte was geschehen war, warum er nicht erklärte was geschehen war. Doch der andere sprach nicht. Er saß nur schweigend da, seine linke Hand schlapp neben seinem Körper liegend, die andere leicht auf Harry Bauch ruhend.  
  
Harry hörte den schweren Atem Dracos, wie er immer wieder nach Luft schnappte, wie unter großen Anstrengungen.  
  
Langsam begann sein Verstand wieder zu arbeiten, verschwanden die Kopfschmerzen und Harry wurde bewusst, warum Draco nicht sprach. Der Blonde trennte die Verbindung die zwischen ihnen existierte, wahrscheinlich sogar um den Gryffindor zu schützen, um unsinnige Gedanken von ihm weg zu halten, seinen Geist nicht noch mehr zu belasten.  
  
Harry erschauderte als er darüber nachdachte, wie lange der Blonde die Verbindung wohl schon trennen musste.  
  
Dracos Hand fühlt sich merkwürdig kalt in seiner an, als würde die Konzentration jegliche Wärme aus seinen Körper ziehen.  
  
Harrys Stimme schien wie von selbst zu sprechen und er schaffte es nicht einmal darüber nachzudenken bevor er sprach. "Es ist okay Draco. Es geht mir gut... danke..."  
  
Es dauerte nur Sekunden bis er die Verbindung die zwischen ihnen existierte wieder spürte, bis er die Erschöpfung fühlte, die Kälte Dracos auch seinen Körper erreichte.  
  
So saßen sie da, schweigend und noch immer aneinander gelehnt.  
  
"Glaub ja nicht das ich dir helfen wollte Potter. Ich wollte mir nur deine Kopfschmerzen vom Hals halten." ~Als wenn du durch die Konzentration keine hättest~ Harry öffnete bei diesem Gedanken die Augen nicht, doch er wußte aus einem seltsamen Grund heraus, das Draco lächelte.  
  
"Ah sehr gut Mister Potter sie sind wieder wach. Trinken sie das." Professor McGonagall schloss die Tür hinter sich nicht, reichte ihm nur einen der beiden Becher der bis jetzt vor ihr geschwebt hatte.  
  
Durch die offene Tür strömte kalte Luft in das Klassenzimmer und ließ Harry frösteln als er sich aufsetzte, den Becher entgegen nahm.  
  
"Was ist das?" Zweifelnd blickte er die dunkelblaue Flüssigkeit an, nicht sicher was er davon halten sollte.  
  
"Ein Zaubertrank um ihren Kopf zu beruhigen." Einen Moment zögerte er noch, während er beobachtete wie sie Malfoy ebenfalls einen Trank gab, dann schüttete er den Trank in einem Zug runter.  
  
Die Flüssigkeit schmeckte leicht süßlich hinterließ einen leichten Nachgeschmack in seinem Mund. In gewisser Weise erinnerte ihn der Geschmack an Honig. Doch sobald er die Flüssigkeit geschluckt hatte wurde sie bitterkalt, schien seinen Körper einfrieren zu wollen.  
  
Dann war es vorbei. Er spürte weder die Flüssigkeit, noch die Kopfschmerzen und nahm zum ersten Mal seit er aufgewacht war, seine Umgebung wieder klar war.  
  
Er roch den modrigen Geruch der veralteten Wände, erkannte den Staub den die Jahre hinterlassen hatten. Dieser Raum wurde für den Unterricht schon lange nicht mehr genutzt.  
  
"Sie haben wahrlich eine Meisterleistung vollbracht Potter. Die Erkenntnis das sie sich mit dem Geist von Mister Malfoy verbinden können, bietet uns völlig neue Möglichkeiten diese Verbindung zu erforschen und zu nutzen." "Entschuldigen zu Professor McGonagall das ich sie unterbreche aber 'erforschen' und 'nutzen'?! Ich weiß ja nicht wie sie die Nutzung dieser Worte interpretieren aber für mich klingt das als wären wir für sie nur Versuchskaninchen."  
  
Die Professorin zögerte einen Moment bevor sie antwortete "Nun... in gewisser Art und Weise sind sie das auch...", Harry war sich sicher, dass sie seinem und Malfoys Blick nur ausweichen wollte, als sie sich dem Lehrerpult zuwand, in den Unterlagen wühlte die dort lagen. Trainingsprotokolle damit Professor Dumbledore immer im Bilde war.  
  
In diesem Moment jedoch fragte sich Harry ob hinter diesen Berichten nicht vielleicht mehr steckte. Hatte der Slytherin recht und sie waren tatsächlich nur Versuchskaninchen?  
  
"Wie Professor Dumbledore bereits erwähnte ist der Bereich der Gedankenteilung weitgehend unbekannt und wir wissen allen falls etwas über die Gedankenkontrolle durch schwarze Magie. Und ein Fall wie der ihre.... nun sagen wir es ist der erste bekannte seiner Art. Da haben wir natürlich eine einmalige Chance. Sie verstehen das doch sicherlich?"  
  
Er konnte fühlen dass Draco das ganze nicht verstand. Die Bindung zwischen ihnen war kontrolliert und er konnte die Gedanken die ihn erreichten auch leicht filtern, doch noch immer empfand er jede Empfindung die auch der Slytherin empfand, kannte immer dessen Gefühlszustand.  
  
Und in diesem Moment war Malfoy einfach verwirrt; verwirrt, entsetzt und wütend. Und Harry fühlte sich genauso. Zum ersten Mal im Leben verstand er völlig wie sich Malfoy fühlte und er fragte sich, ob es durch ihre Verbindung wohl noch öfter so sein würde.  
  
~*~  
  
Harrys Körper zitterte als er am nächsten Morgen aufstand. Die Erschöpfung des vorherigen Tages forderte seinen Preis, und er brauchte zunächst einige Sekunden die er schweigend auf der Bettkante sitzend verbrachte bevor er es schaffte ohne Schwindelgefühle auszustehen.  
  
Er bemerkte Rons fragende Blicke, doch er wußte, dass Ron nichts sagen würde. Der rothaarige hatte in den Jahren gelernt, dass Harry nicht reden wollte und es auch nicht tun würde, solange es nicht unbedingt sein musste.  
  
Dennoch machte sich Ron Sorgen. Ron sprach in letzter Zeit sowieso wenig. Natürlich wußte er, dass Harry jeden Abend trainierte und es von Dumbledore auf erlegt bekommen hatte nicht darüber zu reden. Aber dennoch...  
  
Es enttäuschte ihn in gewisser Weise, dass Harry sich so sehr abkapselte, doch ihm war bewusst, dass es an Harry lag auf ihn zuzukommen.  
  
"Hast du heute Nachmittag nach dem Quidditchtraining schon was vor?" Harry wandte sich vom Waschbecken ab, seinem bestem Freund zu der im Bad hinter ihm stand. "Ich kann nicht zum Training, ich muss was erledigen." "Schon wieder?!" Harry wandte sich wieder dem Waschbecken zu, warf sich das kalte Wasser ins Gesicht.  
  
Dann stand er die Hände auf das weiße Porzellan gestützt, mit den Augen den Tropfen folgend, die langsam über seine Haut liefen, hinunterfielen, langsam in den Abfluss liefen. "Es tut mir leid." Ron nickte, unsichtbar für die grünen Augen. "Ich weiß."  
  
~*~  
  
"Was willst du von mir? Es tut meinem Image wirklich nicht allzu gut, wenn die Leute mich zu oft in deiner Gesellschaft sehen. Selbst Crabe und Goyle ist aufgefallen, dass wir uns in letzter ziemlich gut verstehen. Für unsere Verhältnisse zumindest."  
  
Es stimmte, die Gemeinheiten auf dem Gang hatten sich eingestellt, waren versiegt. Es war einfach nicht mehr passend gewesen, nicht bei der Beziehung die momentan zwischen ihnen herrschte.  
  
~Crabe und Goyle besitzen so etwas wie Verstand?~ Malfoy schenkte ihm nur einen missbilligenden Blick, doch Harry war sich sicher, dass er in den Augen ein amüsiertes Glitzern erkannt hatte.  
  
"Also worum geht's." Mit Schwung setzte sich Draco auf den Schreibtisch, auf dem gestern noch die Beobachtungsbögen gelegen hatten.  
  
"Ich denke das weißt du ziemlich genau. Es geht um gestern Abend." Der Blonde schnaubte. "Potter gib auf, dazu gibt es nichts mehr zu sagen. Es steht alles fest."  
  
Draco stand auf, bewegte sich auf die Tür zu. "Was steht fest." Draco reagierte nicht weiter, verließ ohne etwas zu sagen den Raum, doch seine Gedanken hallten in Harrys Kopf klar wieder.  
  
/Ich werde meinen eigenen Weg gehen. Ich werde keine Marionette sein... und auch kein Versuchskaninchen\  
  
Und plötzlich fühlte Harry erneut Angst um Draco.  
  
~Fin Teil 1~  
  
~Manchmal, da wachen wir auf und die Welt erscheint uns plötzlich vollkommen anders. Vielleicht ist es nur eine minimale Veränderung, die wir kaum sehen, kaum wahrnehmen, vielleicht ist sie nur für uns selbst sichtbar, vielleicht ist sie aber auch so offensichtlich, dass jeder sie sieht. Vielleicht ist die Veränderung grausam, vielleicht ist sie aber so wunderschön, dass sie uns ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zaubert, aber sie ist da, unwiderruflich. Aber eines ist sicher, du bist es, der diese Veränderungen herbeiführen kann, du bist es, der entscheidet, wie deine Zukunft aussieht, du bist es, der entscheidet ob deine Zukunft erfüllt von Dunkelheit oder Licht ist. Wirst du handeln?~  
  
Anmerkung: Okay also... viele werden das mit den Gedanken wohl als etwas chaotisch empfinden, aber es musste sein.. also eigentlich sollte der erste Teil so vonstatten gehen, dass Harry eines morgens aufwacht und sich in Dracos Körper befindet, naja vielleicht schreib ich dazu nochmal irgendwann ne Kurzgeschichte.... der erste Teil war schwierig zu schreiben, weil zwar die Idee existierte es an der Umsetzung aber haperte. Hoffe er ist dennoch einigermaßen okay... *drop* 


	3. Geheimnis der Karten

Titel: Emotions  
  
Autor: cristall  
  
Teil: 2/5  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, Hermine/Ron, Dean/Seamus  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Serie : Harry Potter  
  
Genre : Romantik, Fantasy, Shonen ai  
  
Besonderheit : Shonen ai fanfic Wettbewerb  
  
Email: cris@originalbishounen.com  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, sondern Rowling. Ich hab mir die  
Charas lediglich geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld  
  
Begonnen: 27.02.03  
  
Beendet: 28.04.03  
  
Anmerkung: Die Kommentare am Anfang eines jeden Teiles sind den Charas von mir in den Mund gelegt *verbeug* ich hoffe sie werden es mir vergeben; die Kommentare am Ende eines jeden Teiles, stammen aber von mir gehören auch  
nicht wirklich zu irgendeinem Chara. (Entstehen nur jedes Mal in einer  
meiner Psychophasen *lach*)  
  
Kommentar: Jaja... hier ist der zweite Teil. Da einige mich danach gefragt  
haben, ob ich das nicht so und so machen kann (vor allem per Mail) hier noch mal. Die Geschichte ist schon komplett fertig geschrieben, es ist also  
schon festgelegt wann sie zusammenkommen etc. etc.  
  
Etwas zu ändern wäre also etwas schlecht *lach* Ich hab mich auf jeden Fall riesig über eure Kommentare gefreut und hoffe  
euch gefällt dieser Teil genauso gut wie der erste.  
  
Anmerkung zu dem Teil ist am Ende.  
  
Widmung: bibi-immel und Kyoko-chan... als etwas vorzeitiges  
Geburtstagsgeschenk für die beiden sozusagen ^^  
  
Danksagungen:  
  
@Mia vielen Dank für den comment *knuff* nya ich denke, ich werde diese Idee wohl in einer meiner nächsten Fanfiction reinbringen. Da ich bereits an der nächsten Fanfiction schreibe, die wesentlich größer angelegt ist, wird wohl noch einiges kommen ^^  
  
@ Iljana ja da fühle ich mich wirklich geehrt ^^ *lach* darf ich fragen welches die andere Fanfiction ist?  
  
@ Assassin yeah du ahst schon richtig gelesen es ist ne Slash Harry/Draco es kommt alles noch... in diesem Teil noch nicht so extrem, aber im nächsten Tag kommt dann schon einiges mehr *g*  
  
@Matjes und ich liebe deine Kommentare *G* *knuddel*  
  
@ringels gomen nasai dass ich dir auf deine Mail noch nicht geantwortet habe... aber ich wird mir deine fanfics bald durchlesen versprochen *g*  
  
@Ralna, cat-68, kaya, mitleser und alle anderen viele vielen Dank für eure lieben Kommentare... hab mich riesig darüber gefreut ^^  
  
Teil 2  
  
Geheimnis der Karten  
  
//Es ist einfach der Spur zu folgen die andere hinterlassen haben, doch auf  
dem Weg des Lebens eine eigene Spur zu schaffen, das zeugt von wahrer  
Kraft... von wahrem Mut.\\  
  
~Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Gut Harry, du wirst immer besser. Das waren nun ein einhalb Stunden. Was macht dein Kopf." "Es hämmert leicht, aber es ist okay, nicht so schlimm wie am Anfang." "Trinken sie das dennoch."  
  
Altbekannte Kälte durchströmte ihn, als er die blaue Flüssigkeit schluckte, die sie inzwischen jeden Abend bekamen.  
  
Professor McGonagall blickte ihn nicht an, sondern notierte dabei etwas in ein kleines Büchlein, dass sie neuerdings beim Training immer dabei hatte. "Eine Stunde gemeinsam mit Malfoy in einem Raum, danach zwei einhalb Stunden auf weite Entfernung, sie hier, Malfoy auf dem Quidditchfeld, dann ein einhalb Stunden, bei Nähe, sie her, Malfoy nebenan. Als nächstes...."  
  
Harry stand auf, unterbrach so die Professorin. "Entschuldigen sie Professor, aber wir haben bereits nach Mitternacht und ich habe morgen Unterricht. Hätten sie etwas dagegen wenn wir für heute Schluss machen würden?" "Nein nein sie haben ja recht, seien sie nur morgen bitte eine halbe Stunde früher zum Training." /Meint die das ernst?\ ~Ich hoffe nicht~ Harry warf Draco kurz einen Blick zu, der in diesem Moment den Raum betreten hatte.  
  
"Wie soll ich das machen? Ich habe doch jeden Abend Quidditch Training." "Dann lassen sie das ausfallen." "Professor, das können sie nicht verlangen." Nun schaltete sich auch Draco ein. "Oh doch das kann ich Mister Malfoy. Sie sind vom Direktor hier zu verpflichtet worden."  
  
"Nein." Harry war über seinen Mut selbst erstaunt. Noch nie hatte er einem Professor so direkt widersprochen. "Bei allem Respekt, aber es sind immer noch sie, die etwas von uns wollen, nicht wir sie etwas von ihnen wollen. Sie sollten uns wohl etwas entgegenkommen, auch wenn wir nur Schüler sind. Denn auch wir haben Verpflichtungen, das Training und unsere Freunde. Mit den Kopfschmerzen und den alltäglichen Kopfschmerzen sind wir nun wirklich genügend bestraft finden sie nicht?"  
  
Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, dann senkte die Lehrerin den Kopf, wandte sich ihren Unterlagen zu. "Gut dann... morgen wieder hier, um die selbe Zeit und ich denke... wir werden morgen etwas früher Schluss machen." "Vielen Dank."  
  
Harry konnte die Blicke Dracos auf sich spüren, selbst als sie verschiedene Wege gingen waren die Gedanken des Slytherins noch immer bei ihm und irgendwann klang die Stimme des anderen in seinem Kopf wieder, arrogant wie immer, aber dennoch mit einem gewissen Hauch Bewunderung /Das war nicht schlecht Potter, wirklich nicht schlecht.\  
  
Und in dem Moment konnte Harry ein Lächeln nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
  
~*~  
  
Das Wahrsagenklassenzimmer war wie immer mit stickiger Luft erfüllt, Rauch verschleierte die Luft und Harry tat sich schwer, seinen Lungen den nötigen Sauerstoff zu verschaffen. Er hasste den Unterricht noch immer. Auch wenn die Auferstehung Voldemorts und das Besiegen des selbigen, die Anzahl der Todesprophezeiungen extrem verringert hatte, war es jedes mal aufs neue ein mulmiges Gefühl wenn er den Raum betrat und heute... heute war es stärker als jemals zuvor. Harry strich sich die schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht, während er sich zu Hermine und Ron an den Tisch setzte.  
  
Hermine hatte in der fünften Klasse den Wahrsage unterricht wieder dazu gewählt. Nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass Professor Trelawney in ihren Vorraussagen immer wieder erwähnt hatte, dass einer Schülerin die sich vom Wahrsagen abgewandt hatte, großes Unglück im Schulleben bevor stand hatte sie beschlossen dies nicht auf sich sitzen zu lassen.  
  
'Der werde ich es zeigen! Sie will Unheil? Sie will Todesprophezeiungen? Die kann sie meinetwegen haben.' Harry meinte Hermines Stimme immer noch in seinem Kopf widerhallen zu hören, schrill vor Wut und Empörung.  
  
'Der werde ich zeigen was ich kann.'  
  
"Du bist spät dran wo warst du denn noch? Selbst zum Frühstück bist du nicht erschienen." "ich war in der Bibliothek." Erklärte Harry leise, bevor er sich klammheimlich ein weiteres Stück des Toasts in den Mund steckte, den Hermine ihm vom Frühstück mitgebracht hatte.  
  
"Schon wieder? Du bist in letzter Zeit fast noch häufiger als Hermine da und das will schon was heißen. Sorry Herm'." Der rothaarige warf dem Mädchen einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, den sie mit einem Nicken registrierte nur kurz von ihrem Buch aufblickend.  
  
"Ist Malfoys Schuld... in gewisser Weise." "Wie das?" "Naja... er hat beschlossen sich nicht rumkommandieren zu lassen und seinen eigenen Weg zu finden und das hat mir zu denken gegeben... und jetzt suche ich meinen eigenen Weg."  
  
Ron wiegte leicht den Kopf hin und her. Nachdenklich starrte er in die Glaskugel die auf ihrem Tischs stand, wie auch auf jedem anderen, beobachtete den silbernen Nebel, der leicht hin und her schwebte. "klingt nerven aufreibend." "Ist es auch."  
  
Damit war das Thema beendet.  
  
"Sag mal Hermine was machst du da eigentlich?" "Ich lese im Buch alles über Tarotkarten nach. Das ist eigentlich recht interessant, das ganze System basiert eigentlich gar nicht auf Zauberei sondern wurde tatsächlich von stinknormalen Menschen entwickelt."  
  
"Und was bringt einem das, wenn es dann doch nur wieder Mist ist?" Sie griff nach dem Stapel von Karten. "Ich denke da könnte vielleicht mal wirklich was dran sein. Hier Harry misch mal."  
  
Sie reichte Harry die Karten, vom Buch nicht aufschauend. "Du glaubst wirklich daran." "Nein, aber wir sollten trotzdem mal was tun."  
  
Verwirrt beobachtete Harry wie Hermine die Karten auslegte. Das System schien ihm komplexer als er erwartet hatte und er überlegte langsam ernsthaft ob er nicht mal was lernen sollte.  
  
/Potter, schau mal nach wer die zweiten Trollaufstände nieder geschlagen hat.\ Harry seufzte, griff nach seiner Tasche, zog sein Buch für Geschichte der Zauberei raus. "Draco schreibt nen Test." Erklärte er aufgrund der fragenden Blicke seiner Freunde.  
  
In letzter Zeit war es öfter geschehen, dass sie die Verbindung auf diese Art und Weise ausnutzten.  
  
~Niemand. Die Trolle haben von sich aus aufgegeben, weil sie aus dem Hinterland von den Riesen angegriffen wurden.~ /Jetzt's weiß ich es wieder.\  
  
Harry wußte das Draco sich nicht bedanken würde und so wand er sich wieder den Karten zu, die inzwischen fertig auf dem Tisch lagen.  
  
Die Auslegung bestand aus neun Karten und Harry betrachtete neugierig die Kreuzmotive auf ihren Rückseiten. Ob sie wohl wirklich was über seine Zukunft aussagten?!  
  
Hermine drehte die erste Karte um. "Das bist du." Erklärte sie dabei.  
  
Die Karte zeigte einen Ritter in silberner Rüstung, einen roten Mantel tragen, das Schwert hoch erhoben über das Land reitend. Der Ritter der Schwerter, wie Harry erkannte, froh wenigstens etwas zu wissen. Die Erläuterung jedoch musste er sich von Hermine geben lassen.  
  
"Der passt zu dir Harry .Er bedeutet dass du eher offensiv als aggressiv bist und sowohl für deine eigenen wie auch für die Rechte anderer. Zudem lässt du dich nicht unterbuttern, kämpfst dich aber auch nicht nach oben. Außerdem steht er für deine Brüderlichkeit."  
  
Harry legte die Stirn kraus, doch sagte er nichts. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob die Definition wirklich auf ihn passte, doch er würde die Interpretation der braunhaarigen überlassen.  
  
"Und darum geht es. Ah... der Ritter der Stäbe. Sucht das Abenteuer und ist neugierig, ein fröhlicher Draufgänger. Sein Motto ist wer wagt, der gewinnt. Er bringt ohne Scheu seine Ideen ein und rückt oft in eine Position auf, für die er noch zu jung ist. Ja.. ich denke das ist eindeutig Malfoy. Mmh.. ihr seid beide Ritter... das hießt ihr seid gleichgestellt. Die nächste Karte zeigt eure Beziehung."  
  
Beziehung? Langsam schien es ernsthaft krank zu werden.  
  
Harry fühlte sich gar nicht wohl, als er die verwunderte Miene seiner besten Freundin bemerkte, entspannte sich dann jedoch wieder, als sie ein Lächeln zeigte.  
  
"Tja es sieht so aus als würden sich eure Feindlichkeiten sich aufheben. Das ist die zwei der Kelche. Naja eigentlich zeigt sie an, dass eine Beziehung beginnt, aber ich denke in eurem Fall wohl eher Freundschaft und dann die nächste, die Einflüsse von außen...." sie drehte zwei weitere Karten um, die direkt hinter den beiden Rittern lagen.  
  
Harry erkannte die Karte hinter Dracos sofort, die der acht Kelche, die hinter ihm war der Hierophant oder auch der Hohepriester.  
  
"Ah die kenne ich. Das ist doch die Karte für Vertrauen nicht und Schule. Also für vertrauenswürdige höher gestellte Person zu der ein vertrauenswürdiges Verhältnis herrscht... oder zumindest so was in die Richtung." Fragend starrte Ron Hermine an.  
  
Das Mädchen nickte. "So was in die Richtung ja. Die acht der Kelche bedeutet das man sich von altem abwendet, sein Leben neu entdeckt." Harry nickte nur, er glaubte die Bedeutung beider Karten zu erkennen zu mindest teilweise.  
  
Malfoy wandte sich momentan von allem ab, versuchte seinen Weg zu finden. Und der Hohepriester stand sicherlich für Dumbledore. Er fragte sich nur, ob die Karten in irgendeiner Verbindung zu einander standen. Ob er sich von Dumbledore abwenden sollte?!  
  
Die nächsten beiden Karten sollten seine Probleme darstellen, wie Hermine erläuterte. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie die drei der Schwerter und den Turm aufdeckte.  
  
"Hey Herm zieh nicht so ein Gesicht wenigstens war es nicht der Tod." "Ron! Der Turm ist so ziemlich die mieseste Karte die man aufdecken kann." "Ups..." niedergeschlagen blickte der Junge zu Boden.  
  
Harry betrachtete die Karten nachdenklich. "Und was bedeuten die Karten jetzt?"  
  
"Die drei der Schwerter bedeutet Enttäuschung. Der Turm bedeutet eine Konfrontation ist unausweichlich egal was du willst. Der Turm hält sich außerdem immer eine Überraschung offen."  
  
"Gut ihr könnt dann gehen." Erstaunt blickte Harry die Professorin an. Er hatte über die Karten alles andere vergessen. Und nun war der Unterricht zu Ende.  
  
Harry griff nach seiner Tasche, stand auf. "Harry willst du etwa gehen? Da ist noch die letzte Karte, das Ergebnis." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich glaube ich habe für heute genug. Nachher liegt da doch noch der Tod. Darauf habe ich keine Lust."  
  
Dann verschwand er, seine beiden verblüfften Freunde zurück lassend. "Er glaubt nicht wirklich daran oder?" Ron blickte dem Schwarzhaarigen zweifelnd hinterher. Die Braunhaarige zuckt mit den Schultern. "Nein ich denke nicht, ich auch nicht." "ich ja auch nicht.", er griff nach der letzten Karte "Dennoch will ich wissen was die letzte Karte ist."  
  
Ohne nachzudenken drehte er sie um, starrte sie dann ebenso wie Hermine ungläubig an.  
  
Hermines Stimme hallte unwirklich im Raum wieder als sie sprach.  
  
"Die Liebenden...."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Leute." Er würde von einem offenem Lächeln aller anwesenden begrüßt. "Ah... der Captain persönlich gibt sich auch mal die Ehre?!" "Hey... sorry Leute, bin momentan etwas im Stress, ihr wisst schon Schülersprecher, Abschlussvorbereitungen, das frisst einen." "Hey kein Problem Harry!! Ron hat den Laden recht gut geschmissen während du beschäftigst warst." "Hab nichts anderes erwartet." Er lächelte den rothaarigen freundlich an. Sein bester Freund war eindeutig froh ihn endlich wieder einmal beim Training zu sehen.  
  
"Gut dann wollen wir aber mal ne?! Habt ihr was an den Positionen geändert?" "Lisa und ich haben die Seiten gewechselt." Sarah Louke lächelte ihn kurz an, bevor sie sich vom Boden abstieß, in die Luft flog.  
  
Die Gryffindor war dieses Jahr eine der jüngsten seit langem. Ron und Harry waren die ältesten, danach kam erst Lisa aus der vierten, alle anderen waren im dritten Jahrgang, darunter auch Tim Wood, Olivers kleiner Bruder.  
  
Dennoch war Harry mit seiner Mannschaft vollkommen zufrieden, in der fünften hatten sie verloren, doch damals hatten sie auch noch in einer vollkommen anderen Mannschaft gespielt. Letztes Jahr hatten sie sich den Pokal zurückgeholt und auch dieses Jahr schien es als würden erneut sie gewinnen.  
  
Harry erhob sich ebenfalls in die Luft. Der Wind umspielte seine Haare, treib ihn sanft nach oben, er lachte glücklich, drehte einige Runden. Er hatte schon fast vergessen wie schön das Fliegen doch war.  
  
Während er flog erreichten ihn immer wieder einzelne Gedanken Malfoys der in diesem Moment scheinbar über seinen Hausaufgaben verzweifelte. Doch er ignorierte diese Gedanken, konzentrierte sich nur vollkommen auf dieses einzigartige Gefühl der Freiheit das ihn immer wieder überwältigte.  
  
"Gut Lisa, Sarah ihr trainiert die erste halbe Stunde zusammen, ich will sehen wie ihr mit den neuen Positionen klar kommt. Der Rest übt einzelne Strategiezüge ich nehme euch einzeln raus und arbeite mit euch, verstanden? Gut dann geht's los.  
  
Wenn Harry ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann war er eigentlich nur hier um sich abzulenken, diese ganze Sache mit den Gedanken, die Zweifel wer er momentan eigentlich war, wie viel seines Geistes noch ihm selbst gehörte.  
  
Doch in dem Moment in dem er sich vom Boden abgestoßen hatte, da hatte er nicht nur die Erde hinter sich gelassen, sondern auch all seine Probleme.  
  
Er bemerkte, dass Ron nicht in der Luft war, sondern unten am Boden stand, sich mit Professor McGonagall unterhielt. Für einen Moment überlegte er ob er nach unten fliegen sollte. Dann jedoch flog er einige Meter nach hinten, drehte sich mit einer Rolle in der Luft, wandte sich dann wieder dem Team zu.  
  
"Tim, komm her, wir trainieren." Während er auf der einen Seite des Feldes mit Tim trainierte, spielte die Mannschaft auf der anderen und erhob sich Ron langsam wieder nach oben.  
  
"Harry?" "Ja Ron?!" "Professor McGonagall meinte du sollst heute bitte ne halbe Stunde früher da sein als sonst, sie müsse früher weg, okay?!" Harry nickte nur. Ron schaute zwar besorgt, flog dann aber zurück zu den anderen um mit ihnen zu trainieren.  
  
Harry schlug den Ball mit aller Kraft aufs Tor zu, gar nicht darauf achtend ob Tim ihn nun fing oder nicht. ~Dieses verdammt Arschloch Malfoy!! Der kann mich doch mal!!~ /Das hab ich gehört Potter!!\ Und trotz all seiner Wut konnte Harry gar nicht anders als zu grinsen, während er den Ball erneut aufs Tor zu schlug, mit einer solchen Geschwindigkeit, dass Tim es gar nicht erst schaffte zu reagieren.  
  
~*~  
  
Seine Schritte waren schnell als er die Treppe hoch lief, seine Hand war fest um seinen Besen geschlossen.  
  
Haare hingen ihm feucht ins Gesicht, die Schultern wurden noch immer vom Quidditchmantel bedeckt.  
  
Das Training hatte heute länger gedauert als normal und nun war er eindeutig zu spät beim Treffen mit McGonagall und Malfoy.  
  
Aber eigentlich war ihm das egal. Ne halbe Stunde früher sollte er da sein?! Die konnten ihn doch alle mal! Er hatte auf den ganzen Mist keinen Bock mehr.  
  
Er spürte, dass Malfoy die Verbindung bereits getrennt hatte. Er hoffte stark, dass der Slytherin nicht all zu wütend war. Das war das letzte was er heute noch wollte.  
  
Er riss sich zusammen, beschleunigte seine Schritte noch einmal. Wie sehr er dieses Training doch hasste.  
  
Draco war alleine. Die grünen Augen konnten nirgendwo die Professorin erkennen. Und er war verwundert das Draco dennoch die Verbindung trennte.  
  
Doch der blonde saß da, auf einem Tisch der an die Wand geschoben worden war, lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen diese. Ein Bein hatte er angezogen, seine Arme darum geschlungen.  
  
"Auch mal da, Potter?!" Harry erstarrte. Irgendwie... erschien ihm das ganze seltsam. Malfoy schien.. anders. Nicht äußerlich oder so, sondern... einfach so wie früher...  
  
In den letzten Tagen hatte er auf seltsame Art und Weise das Gefühl gehabt zwischen ihnen wäre etwas, etwas das sich langsam entwickelt, aber eine unmissverständliche Verbindung, einer Freundschaft ähnlich.  
  
Doch nun... nun waren Malfoys Augen wieder so wie früher. Kalt und abweisend und es schien als wäre die Entfernung zwischen ihnen wieder riesig groß.  
  
"Entschuldige Training hat länger gedauert." Mit zögernden Bewegungen legte er den Besen auf einen der Tische. "Ich sehe es."  
  
Harry blickte Draco fragend an. "Wo ist Professor McGonagall?" "Bei Dumbledore, was besprechen." "Du hast die Verbindung dennoch gekappt..." "Um zu trainieren und es klappt oder?!" "Ja.. ziemlich gut.. und es scheint dir auch gut zu gehen." "ja... ich hab viel geübt."  
  
Und dann sprach Harry einfach aus was er dachte, da Draco sie in diesem Moment ja nicht lesen konnte. "Warum?!"  
  
"Weil die Zeit reif ist, dass wir uns endlich auflehnen." "Auflehnen?" "Verdammt Potter die sehen uns als Versuchskaninchen." Die Kühle war von ihm abgefallen. "Willst du das wirklich auf dir sitzen lassen?! Das hatte ich nun wirklich nicht erwartet."  
  
"Natürlich will ich nicht so behandelt werden, aber... dennoch.. 'auflehnen'?" "Dumbledore hat letztens was erwähnt.. erinnerst du dich noch daran? Der Kerl in den Bergen?!" "Nein keine Ahnung..." "Verdammt Potter!! Also pass auf, Dumbledore hat doch letztens erzählt das der erfolgreichste Forscher in Richtung Gedankenteilung ist ein Zauberer der durch Tränke dieses Gebiet erforschte. Naja seine Tränke sind wohl etwas daneben gegangen denn die Wirkung war viel zu stark. Er hat sich in die Berge zurückgezogen weil er durch die Gedankenflut der Menschen erdrückt wurde."  
  
"Oh nein.. vergiss es Malfoy!! Ich erinnere mich wieder... der Kerl von dem niemand weiß wo er in den Bergen eigentlich steckt nicht wahr.. oh nein ich geh nicht mit dir in die Berge." "Wer hat gesagt das du mit musst?!" Er grinste, während er aufsprang und den Raum verlassen wollte.  
  
Harry reagierte instinktiv als er sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Die Arme zu beiden Seiten ausgestreckt, den Weg zur Tür versperrend, jedoch gut darauf achtend Draco nicht zu berühren.  
  
In den letzten Tagen hatten sie sich bemüht sich nicht zu nahe zu kommen, jede Berührung war vermieden worden und in den überfüllten Gängen hatten sie den Abstand immer noch vermieden, da man wissen konnte in welche Richtung man von der Menge als nächstes gestoßen werden würde.  
  
So nahe wie sie sich im Moment waren, waren sie sich schon lange nicht mehr gewesen und Draco sah für einen Moment tatsächlich so aus als stände er kurz davor sich auf den Gryffindor zu stürzen, seinen Aggressionen freien Lauf zu lassen, einfach zu zuschlagen.  
  
Dann wurde er wieder ruhig, stemmte die Hände in die Seite, blickte Harry provokativ an. "Was soll das?" "Du willst wirklich gehen? Du hast doch keine Ahnung wo du hin musst. Niemand weiß genau wo der Kerl wohnt." "Ich werde ihn finden." Einen Moment blickte Harry seinen gegenüber noch an, dann seufzte er. Es schien nicht so als hätte er irgendwie die Möglichkeit ihn umzustimmen. "Wirst du wenigstens Dumbledore Bescheid sagen?" "Ich hasse ihn.. ebenso wie dich." "Ich weiß, dennoch..." "Ich werde niemandem Bescheid sagen und auch du nicht." "Wer gibt dir das Recht über mich zu bestimmen." "Verdammt Potter!! Willst du etwa, dass das so zwischen uns bleibt? Das ist der einzige Weg den wir haben. Deine tollen Lehrer werden uns nicht helfen, sie werden uns keinen Weg zeigen. Wir haben uns unseren Weg selber zu suchen."  
  
"Und woher bist du dir sicher, dass dein Weg der richtige ist? Wer gibt dir das Recht darüber zu urteilen welcher Weg der richtige ist?!" beide Jungen schrieen inzwischen, waren in ihrer Wut so gefangen, dass Harry gar nicht merkte, dass Draco es kaum noch schaffte die Verbindung getrennt zu halten, obwohl er dies mit aller Macht versuchte.  
  
Er wollte nicht mehr, dass jemand seine Gedanken hören konnte, sehen konnte wer er war. Er hatte sich immer abgegrenzt, so war es ihm alles am leichtesten gefallen, wieso sollte er das nun ändern?  
  
"Ich selbst gebe mir das Recht? Wieso muss ich immer alle Grenzen anerkennen die uns auferlegt werden?! Es ist immer das einfachste sich einfach allen Leuten anzupassen aber willst du das überhaupt? Warum nicht selbst versuchen eine Lösung zu finden."  
  
"Ich verstehe ja, dass dir der Weg momentan nicht gefällt, es geht mir doch genauso, aber was bringt es dir mit Gewalt dagegen anzugehen." "Es ist eben verdammt nochmal besser als stumm in der Ecke zu sitzen und nichts zu tun." "Aber warum? Ich versteh noch immer deine Beweggründen nicht. Ist diese Verbindung denn so schlimm für dich?" "Ja!!" /Ich habe Angst\  
  
Harry erstarrte. Draco war nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen die Verbindung aufrecht zu halten. Dieser eine Gedanke von Draco hatte ganz leise in seinem Kopf wiedergehallt und dennoch hatte er ihn so klar und deutlich gehört wie kein Gedanke zuvor.  
  
"Malfoy, du..." "Halt deine Klappe, Potter! Ich will nichts.. rein gar nichts von dir hören!!" "Entschuldige... ich wollte dich nicht verletzen." "Hmpf." Draco wandte sich um, blickte zum Fenster hinaus. Er wollte scheinbar nicht über das Thema reden.  
  
Es dauerte lange bis Malfoy wieder redete. Doch Harry wartete geduldig und es keinen Gedankenwechsel zwischen ihnen gab und keiner ein Wort sagte, empfand er die Stille nicht als unangenehm.  
  
"Du kannst denken was du willst, aber du solltest wissen, dass ich nicht will, dass du was falsches denkst. Ich will dich nicht überreden mit mir zu kommen, doch tu mir den Gefallen und erzähl Dumbledore nichts, egal was passiert."  
  
Damit drehte er sich um, verließ den Raum, diesmal ohne von Harry aufgehalten zu werden. Es brauchte einen Moment bis der schwarzhaarige sich regte. Er verließ den Raum, blieb im Gang stehen blickte Draco hinterher, der schon fast um die Ecke war. "Glaub jetzt bloß nicht ich würde mir Sorgen um dich machen!!" Auch ohne das er es sah, wußte er das Malfoy grinste.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry war sich sicher das er etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Dass das kleine Minikrokodil vor seiner Nase Hasenohren und einen Skorpionschwanz besaß bestätigte seinen Verdacht. Hastig drehte er sich um und suchte mit den Augen den Raum nach Professor McGonagall ab. Gott sei Dank war die in diesem Moment damit beschäftigt Neville irgendetwas zu erklären.  
  
Einen Moment zögerte er, dann zückte er erneut seinen Zauberstab. Sie hatten zu Anfang eine Tasse vor die Nase gestellt bekommen mit dem Auftrag es in irgendein Tier zu verwandeln, sie sollten einen besonderen Zauberspruch anwenden, der die Tasse in das Tier verwandeln würde, dass am ehesten zu ihnen passt.  
  
Und Harry war sich sicher das die Verkörperung seiner Seele kein Krokodil- Hasen-Skorpion Gemisch war. Er konzentrierte sich. Vielleicht hatte er sich bis jetzt ja einfach zu sehr ablenken lassen.  
  
Mit höchster Konzentration blickte er das komische Wesen vor sich an, hob dann erneut den Zauberstab und sprach zum zweiten Male an diesem Tag den Zauberspruch.  
  
Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet. Wahrscheinlich mit einem Löwen, vielleicht sogar noch mit einer Schlange... aber ein Fuchs?! Und dann noch nicht mal ein gewöhnlicher, sondern ein silberner, mit blitzenden blau-grünen Augen. Das war sein inneres?!  
  
Er legte leicht den Kopf schief, betrachtete dabei die Miniversion des Wesens, das sich nun gegen seine Hand rieb, während er es leicht kraulte. Vielleicht tatsächlich etwas ungewöhnlich, aber dennoch... interessant, ja eindeutig interessant.  
  
"So wie ich sehe haben sie alle es hinbekommen den Zauberspruch erfolgreich anzuwenden. Ihnen sei hier bei gesagt, das es sicher ist, dass es zu keinen Verwechslungen kam. Ihre Aufgabe besteht nun darin, eine Woche lang mit diesem Tier zusammen zu leben um sich selbst etwas besser kennen zu lernen.  
  
Ich erwarte nächste Woche einen Bericht über all ihre Erfahrungen und Beobachtungen, auch gegenüber den anderen Tieren. Vergessen sie jedoch niemals! Hören sie, niemals! Dass die Wesen bei ihnen wahre Lebewesen sind, Pflege brauchen, Nahrung brauchen. Behandeln sie diese also vernünftig. Am schwarzen Brett wird nachher eine Liste ausgehängt werden mit Terminen, wann sich jeder von ihnen bei mir zu melden hat, keine Angst die Termine werden immer nur zwei, drei Minuten dauern und dienen nur dazu die Gesundheit ihrer Tiere zu überprüfen. Sie können gehen."  
  
Der kleine Fuchs rollte sich lautlos in der Tasche seiner Robe zusammen, schien anscheinend schlafen zu wollen.  
  
"Eine Woche lang mit diesem Vieh zusammen arbeiten?" Eine kleine Maus saß auf Rons Hand, krabbelte in diesem Moment in dessen Ärmel.  
  
"Also ich finde es sehr interessant. Man kann viel über sich selbst lernen." Ein kleiner rotbrauner Rabe hockte auf ihrer Schulter.  
  
Ron verzog das Gesicht, während sie gemeinsam hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte liefen, sie hatten als nächstes Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Harry vermutete schon dass dieser Unterricht mit ihren neuen Geschöpfen zusammen hängen würde.  
  
"Ich finde es einfach nur bescheuert."  
  
Während Harry durch das weiche Fell seines neuen Wegbegleiters strich dachte er über das ganze nach. Er war sich nicht sicher was er von dieser Geschichte halten sollte.  
  
Natürlich würde er die Aufgabe erledigen. Er war nicht gewillt sich seinen Notendurchschnitt durch eine solche Aktion versauen zu lassen. Er zog den kleinen Fuchs aus seiner Tasche, der sich auf seiner Hand müde streckte und er musste lächeln, als er beobachtete wie das kleine Tier gähnte.  
  
"Wisst ihr... ich denke... ich kann diese Aufgabe mögen... ja wirklich."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry hatte Recht, Hagrid hatte wirklich den Unterricht an ihre neuen Haustiere angepasst, erklärte ihnen wie sie mit ihren - teilweise recht außergewöhnlichen Tieren - klar kommen konnten, sie am besten pflegten.  
  
Es dauerte gut eine halbe Stunde bis alle einigermaßen zurecht kamen und Harry war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt Neville mit seiner Spinne zu helfen - wobei Ron sich weigerte sich diesem Tier auch nur zu nähern - als das er all zu viel darauf hätte achten können welche Tiere die anderen hatten und das, obwohl es ihn schon interessierte.  
  
Heute war viel los. Normalerweise waren sie nur eine kleine Gruppe, von etwa ein Dutzend Leuten doch heute war die gesamte Stufe da.  
  
Im zweiten Halbjahr der sechsten Stufe hatten sie ihre Abschlusskurse wählen müssen, nur wenige hatten dabei Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gewählt aber da Verwandlung ein Pflichtfach war, das jeder hatte wählen müssen, war heute eine Sonderordnung verhängt worden dass jeder an der Heutigen Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe teilnehmen musste um sein Tier richtig zu behandeln.  
  
Harry wunderte sich etwas. Um ihre Haustiere machten die Lehrer doch auch nicht so ein Aufsehen?! All dies verhärtete seinen Verdacht nur noch, dass es sich bei den Seelentieren um mehr handelte als gewöhnliche Tiere.  
  
Er schaffte es nicht noch lange darüber nachzudenken, denn kaum hatten sie Nevilles Spinne endlich dazu gebracht nicht mehr Jagd auf den Schmetterling zu machen - die Spinne schien zu einer besonderen Art mit ausgeprägten Geschmack zu gehören und auch hoher Intelligenz wie Harry später von Hagrid erfuhr - da nahm Hagrid ihn auch zur Seite unter dem Vorwand seine Hilfe in der Hütte zu rauchen.  
  
"Dumbledore hat mir dat mit Malfoy erzählt Harry. Eigentlich hätt' ich ja erwartet, dass du von selbst zu mir kommst."  
  
Harry blickte verlegen zu Boden, er wußte es selbst und er wußte, dass es nichts bringen würde zu lügen und eigentlich, eigentlich wollte er das auch gar nicht.  
  
So kappte er die Verbindung und ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen, sich sicher dass ihm das Gespräch helfen würde, die Last auf seinen Schultern etwas leichter zu machen.  
  
"Entschuldige Hagrid. War nicht so das ich es dir nicht sagen wollte aber ich habe es einfach nicht geschafft. Momentan scheint mich alles aufzufressen. Das Training jeden Abend, meine Aufgaben als Schülersprecher, die Pflichten als Quidditchcaptain und meine Abschlussprüfungen stehen auch noch bevor. Ich hätte es dir früher sagen sollen."  
  
"Nya Har' wollte dir da gar kenen Vorwurf mache'. Denk' sowieso dat ich net der richtige bin um mit dir darüber zu rede. Deshalb wollt ich dir auch nur Bescheid sage, dass Schnuffel heute Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dich wartet um kurz vor Mitternacht. Kene Ahnung was das heißt aber Dumbledore meinte ich solle dir dat ausrichten, hoff es hilft dir irgendwie." Harry fühlte sich seltsam erleichtert. Bis um Mitternacht waren es nicht mehr allzu viele Stunden, jetzt hieß es nur noch die Verbindung so lange getrennt zu halten, bis das Treffen vorbei war.  
  
Er konnte nicht zulassen das Draco auch nur das geringste von Sirius mitbekam. Und wenn das hieß, dass er seine gesamte Energie aufbrauchen musste um Sirius zu schützen und die Verbindung lange genug zu trennen, dann würde er es tun.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry fühlte sich erschöpft. Auch die heiße Tasse Tee, die er in seinen Händen hielt konnte daran nichts ändern. Er trennte die Verbindung immer noch und die Trennung war seit er Hagrids Hütte betreten hatte keine Sekunde lang abgeschwächt und er hatte nicht vor sie jetzt abschwächen zu lassen.  
  
Er trank einen weiteren Schluck, verbrannte sich dabei die Zunge zuckte aber nicht einmal zusammen. Fast schien es, als wären alle Emotionen aus ihm verschwunden. Das änderte sich jedoch schlagartig als das Feuer plötzlich grün aufleuchtete, ein Hund hervortrat.  
  
Harry war eindeutig erstaunt. Er hatte erwartet mit einem Abbild Sirius zu reden, wie sonst auch, doch das schien heute eindeutig nicht so zu sein. Dass Sirius sich der Gefahr aussetzte entdeckt zu werden, zeugte davon das er sich wirklich Sorgen um Harry machte.  
  
Es brauchte einige Sekunden bis Sirius sich verwandelt hatte. "Hallo Sirius." Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen war echt, doch überdeckt von Müdigkeit. Schnell stellte er die Tasse ab, umarmte seinen Paten zur Begrüßung.  
  
Sirius war noch immer nicht unschuldig gesprochen worden. Das Ministerium arbeite in all seinen Fällen so langsam, dass noch immer nicht einmal die Hälfte der unschuldigen freigesprochen und noch weniger der schuldigen, schuldig gesprochen worden waren.  
  
"Hallo Harry. Du siehst müde aus." Harry setzte sich wieder, Sirius setzte sich ihm gegenüber. "Es ist anstrengend die Verbindung über so lange Zeit zu trennen." "Hättest du mir eine Nachricht geschickt wäre ich früher gekommen." "Ich weiß, aber es wäre für dich zu gefährlich gewesen." "ja.. wahrscheinlich." Harry konnte sehen das Sirius sich große Sorgen machte. Bei jedem anderen hätte er sich verstellt um seine körperliche Verfassung zu verbergen, doch er wußte das Sirius ihn verstehen würde. "Möchtest du reden?" "Ja... ich muss endlich.. endlich einmal alles los werden..."  
  
"Verstehst du? Ich habe das Gefühl, dass all dies mich auffrisst, mich von inner zerreißt. Ich habe das Gefühl nur noch für andere zu leben, mich selbst zu verstecken in einem Strudel aus Aufgaben, aus Emotionen und Gefühlen aus Gedanken, aber nichts davon gehört zu mir und ich finde mich selbst nicht wieder."  
  
Inzwischen ging sein Atem schneller und er schaffte es nur unter größter Anstrengung die Verbindung zu trennen. Dankend nickte er Sirius zu, als dieser ihm eine neue Tasse Tee in die Hände drückte.  
  
"Besser jetzt?" Harry nickte. Es hatte ihm wirklich gut getan alles aus sich heraus zu lassen, seinen gesamten Zorn auszudrücken.  
  
"Ich möchte nicht mehr, Sirius... ich möchte endlich aus diesem Leben raus und mein eigenes Leben führen." "Also... ich könnte natürlich versuchen mich etwas zu informieren, vielleicht finde ich ja auch auf der dunklen Seite was raus, diese Verbindung kriegen wir auf Garantie getrennt."  
  
Sirius war verblüfft, als Harry den Kopf schüttelte. "Nein... nein das ist zu gefährlich... außerdem.. außerdem erscheint mir die Verbindung mit Malfoy irgendwie noch das harmlosestes Problem." Er lachte leise.  
  
"Irgendwie komm ich mit vor wie ein Verräter wenn ich so was sage. Ron würde mich wohl umbringen." Er kicherte leicht und stellte die Tasse ab, als wäre er sich nicht sicher ob er sie weiter sicher in der Hand halten könne.  
  
Dann legte er den Kopf zurück, atmete tief durch. "Es ist seltsam, aber der Kontakt zu Malfoy gibt mir irgendwie das Gefühl nicht ganz so alleine zu sein. Es ist... ich denke wirklich er versteht mich, versteht wie ich mich fühle und auch wenn er es nicht zeigt, da ist etwas... tief in seiner Seele, dass er vor uns allen versteckt. Ich hab dir doch von dem Traum erzählt, in meinem letzten Brief?! Ich denke... ich denke das seine Vergangenheit ihn nicht los lässt.  
  
Am Anfang dachte ich noch, er wäre angegriffen worden ' Ich will nicht... lass mich... verschwinde...', es hat sich angehört als wäre er von jemandem bedroht worden. Seine Stimme war so aufgeweckt das ich es nicht für möglich hielt, dass es ein Traum war, der ihn übermannt hat, aber das war es. Ich habe seine Gedanken in letzter Zeit genau wahrgenommen, habe mich auf seine Gestenkonzentriert. Er hat die Verbindung einige Male auch außerhalb des Trainings getrennt, es nie vor mir gerechtfertigt.  
  
Aber ich denke... ich denke ich weiß warum er das getan hat. Weil seine Träume ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen, Träume der Vergangenheit, weil sie ihn bis in die Gegenwart verfolgen."  
  
"Und was hat das ganze mit dir zu tun?" Sirius kannte die Antwort noch während er die Frage stellte.  
  
"Mir geht es genauso und deshalb denke ich... dass Malfoy der einzige ist, der mir den Weg zeigen kann der aus der Einsamkeit führt."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry wischte sich hastig über die Augen als er Schritte hörte. Schnell löschte er seinen Zauberstab, verbarg ihn gemeinsam mit dem Fotoalbum, das er in den Händen gehalten hatte unter dem Kopfkissen. Legte seinen Kopf selbst dann auf es, verbarg seinen Körper unter seinen Decken.  
  
Er wartete darauf, dass die Schritte verhallen würden, wartete dass sich, wer auch immer da zu später Stunde gekommen war ins Bett verkroch, doch nichts geschah. Stattdessen vergingen einige Sekunden, dann wurden seine Vorhänge zur Seite gezogen, er spürte wie jemand sich jemand auf seine Matratze setze, die Vorhänge dann wieder geschlossen wurden.  
  
"Du musst dich nicht schlafend stellen." "Malfoy?! Was? Woher weißt du das Passwort?" Malfoy rümpfte die Nase und Harry konnte hören, durch seine Ohren und durch die Verbindung die zwischen ihnen bestand, wie er die Schuhe auszog, sich dann neben ihn auf die Matratze legte, den Blick zur Decke gewandt. Harry drehte sich, lag dann genauso da. "Du hast das Passwort ja oft genug in Gedanken gebraucht." Harry seufzte, schwieg dann einen Moment. "Hat dich jemand gesehen?" "Nein." Wieder ein Moment des Schweigens.  
  
"Warum bist du hier?" "Ich konnte nicht schlafen, deine Gedanken haben mich wach gehalten." "Du weißt es also." "Ja.... hab keine Angst ich werde niemandem das von Black erzählen.. ich bin nicht mein Dad.. und ich weiß das Black unschuldig ist... und ich... ich weiß auch... dass du einsam bist... sehr einsam...." ".. und nun?" "Nichts. Ich verstehe dich. Ich werde schweigen." "Danke." "Bilde dir nichts ein. Es wäre unfair unsere Verbindung so auszunutzen."  
  
Harry lächelte als er nickte.  
  
Einige Augenblicke lang lagen sie so da. Gelegentlich erreichten Gedanken des anderen ihren Geist, doch beide schwiegen. Keiner dieser Gedanken war von Bedeutung. Bis sich plötzlich etwas neben dem Kissen bewegte und der kleine silberne Fuchs plötzlich über Harrys Brust krabbelte. "Hey Kleiner, was machst du denn hier?" Sanft strich Harry ihm über das Fell, während dieser sich erneut auf Harrys Brust zusammenrollte.  
  
"Du hast einen Fuchs?" "Ja. Erstaunt?!" "Etwas." In diesem Moment bewegte sich plötzlich Dracos Robe und sein Tier hervor. Harry zog erschrocken die Luft ein. Im ersten Moment hielt er das Tier für einen Wolf, erkannte dann aber das es ebenfalls ein Wolf war. Ein pechschwarzer, mit grünen, forschen Augen.  
  
"Du hast auch einen Fuchs." Harrys Stimme hörte sich gar nicht so erstaunt an. Fast schon als hätte er das erwartet.  
  
"Ja." Harry lächelte als der schwarzhaarige Fuchs von Dracos Brust auf die seine sprang, sich an Harrys kuschelte.  
  
"Weißt du.. ich hab überlegt dem Tier einen Namen zu geben." Eigentlich war ihm dieser Gedanke erst gerade eben in diesem Moment gekommen.  
  
"Einen Namen?" Draco klang nicht wirklich verwundert. Harry lächelte, als der schwarze Fuchs ebenfalls gegen seine Hand stieß, ebenfalls gestreichelt werden wollte.  
  
"Naja ich meine.. wir müssen eine Woche mit den Tieren zusammen leben. Da kann ich das Tier doch nicht nur 'Fuchs' rufen. Vor allem da du auch einen Fuchs hast."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich keine schlechte Idee." Draco griff nach seinem Fuchs, setzte ihn auf seiner eigenen Brust ab, ihn mit einer Sanftheit kraulend die Harry niemals erwartet hätte.  
  
"Mmmh... kennst du einen Namen der passen würde?" Harry richtete sich auf, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, den kleinen Fuchs mit beiden Händen auf Augenhöhe hielten.  
  
~Er hat die selben Augen wie du...~ Draco sagte nichts, richtete sich nur ebenfalls auf, so dass sie Schulter an Schulter saßen.  
  
"Weißt du..." es war eine Weile vergangen seit das letzte Wort gesprochen worden war. Harry hatte seine beiden Beine angezogen, mit seinen Armen umschlungen, während die beiden Füchse sich zu seinen Füßen eingerollt hatten.  
  
"ich denke... ich weiß warum du hier bist." Das erste mal an diesem Abend schien Draco wirklich erstaunt. Er drehte den Kopf, schaute Harry an, der jedoch nur weiterhin zu den Füchsen schaute. "Es ist nicht weil du meine Gedanken gehört hast, weil du meine Tränen gehört hast, es ist nicht weil du meine Trauer gespürt hast, sondern weil du sie verstanden hast. Alleine in einer Masse von Menschen zu sein. Von Menschen umringt zu sein, die dich anlächeln, dir einen 'Guten Tag' wünschen, denken.. überzeugt sind dich zu verstehen, doch sie verstehen dich nicht und nur du weißt es.  
  
Doch du kannst es ihnen nicht sagen, denn sie würden nur noch verzweifelter versuchen deine Seele zu erblicken und zu verstehen. Doch genau das ist es was du nicht willst, nicht das Mitleid der Menschen, nicht geheucheltes Verständnis, du willst wirkliches Verständnis, jemand der ohne zu fragen versteht wie es dir geht.  
  
Und deshalb bist du mir ausgewichen in den letzten Tagen, weil du Angst hattest, dass ich diese Person sein könnte die dich versteht. Ja auch ich habe es gemerkt Malfoy. Ich habe gemerkt wie sehr sich unsere Gedanken ähneln, wie ähnlich wir uns doch eigentlich sind. Konnte deine Gedanken erraten noch bevor du sie gedacht hast.  
  
Auch mir hat es Angst gemacht. Es hat mich an mir selbst zweifeln lassen weil ich doch nie so sein wollte wie du.  
  
Aber weißt du... eigentlich ist es gar nicht so schlimm das wir uns so ähnlich sind." Harry kicherte leicht, legte seinen Kopf auf seinen Knien ab. Malfoy jedoch blieb stumm.  
  
"Herm hatte mal erzählt.. weißt du sie beschäftigt sich in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel mit Philosophie.. das es mal einen Philosophen gab, frag mich nicht nach seinem Namen, der glaubte jeder Mensch hätte einen Seelenpartner, der ihm vollkommen gleicht.  
  
Der einzige Unterschied besteht darin wie man seinen Charakter gegenüber anderen Menschen äußert. Der eine verschließt sich, der andere ist offen gegenüber allem.  
  
Was wäre wenn da wirklich etwas dran wäre? Die Füchse zeigen doch nur wie ähnlich wir uns sind. Wenn wir Seelenpartner wären, vom Grundaufbau unserer Seelen gleich nur anders entwickelt? Hättest du Angst vor mir?!" "Angst?! Nein..." Malfoys Stimme war leise, fast schon ein Flüstern.  
  
"Warum verschließt du dich dann so vor mir? Ich denke... auch wenn wir uns gegenüber immer verabscheut haben, ist diese Verbindung zwischen uns eine neue Chance, eine Chance uns besser kennen zu lernen. Und ich habe viele neue Seiten von dir kennen gelernt, sehr viele. Und deshalb weiß ich auch warum du hier bist.  
  
Du bist hier weil du willst das ich dich aufhalte. Du möchtest das ich dich aufhalte, bitte hier zu sein. Du möchtest das ich mich um dich sorge, das ich mir Gedanken darum mache wie es dir geht. Du willst das ich dich in meiner Nähe wissen will, willst das ich dir zeige das du mir wichtig bist. Du willst das deine Existenz notwendig ist. Du würdest nicht hier sein hätte dein Entschluss von Anfang an festgestanden zu gehen, egal was dir gesagt wird.  
  
Ein Versuchskaninchen zu sein hat deinem Leben einen Sinn gegeben, doch es war nicht der Sinn den du dir erwünscht hast nicht wahr? Deshalb bist du hier, damit ich deinem Leben einen Sinn gebe, ist es nicht so?"  
  
Zum ersten mal an diesem Abend blickte Harry Draco direkt in die Augen. In den blaugrauen Augen des anderen lag Verwirrung, ein leichter Hauch von gespielter Wut, doch vor allem Erstaunen und ein stiller, unausgesprochener Wunsch.  
  
"Ich kann dir nichts versprechen, Malfoy. Ich selbst kenne den Sinn meines Lebens nicht, bin ebenfalls auf der Suche nach ihm. Doch wenn du willst, dann können wir gemeinsam suchen, versuchen ihn zu finden. Denn deshalb bist du hier, weil du genau so einsam und verloren in dieser Welt bist wie ich und jeglicher Versuch von dir die Einsamkeit zu vertreiben fehlgeschlagen ist."  
  
Malfoy wehrte sich nicht, als Harry sich plötzlich hinüber beugte ihn umarmte, fast so als hätte er schon damit gerechnet. Doch er reagierte nicht, ließ es nur still geschehen.  
  
Harry hatte während er geredet hatte nicht bewusst registriert was er sprach, es war als wäre sein Unterbewusstsein plötzlich hervor getreten hätte die Kontrolle über seinen Körper erlangt. Es war ein lang verborgener Teil seiner Seele, der aussprach was er zuvor noch nicht einmal bewusst gedacht hatte.  
  
"Aber wenn du es zulässt, dann versuche ich, deine Einsamkeit zu vertreiben."  
  
~Fin Teil 2~  
  
~Wenn du auf dem Weg deines Lebens steht und vor dir befindet sich eine  
Weggabelung und du hättest dich zu entscheiden, welchen Weg würdest du wählen. Den holprigen, steilen, mühseligen Weg, der ins ungewisse führt in einen tiefen Wald den du nicht erkennen kannst, doch an dessen Seiten du all diene Freunde erkennen kannst, all die Menschen die dir etwas bedeuten oder doch den einfachen, angenehmen Weg der dich direkt zum Licht führt,  
auf dem du jedoch alleine bist? Oder würdest du dir deinen eigenen Weg schaffen, wie es dir selbst am besten erscheint? Wähle deinen Weg sorgsam  
und bedacht denn egal welchen Weg du wählst... er führt dich niemals  
zurück~  
  
Nachwort: Mmmh... die Bedeutung der Karten habe ich in einem Buch nachgeschlagen, für Anfänger und die Bedeutung die hier im Text erwähnt wird ist wirklich nur sehr oberflächlich, aber eigentlich sollte das Kartenlegen auch eher nebensächlich sein, die Bedeutung der Karten wird erst im Laufe der Geschichte größer. Das Gespräch am Ende zwischen Harry und Draco sollte eigentlich gar nicht so stattfinden, sondern eigentlich sollte die Reise schon am Ende dieses Teils anfangen, aber das hat sich dann ziemlich eigenständig entwickelt. Auch das Gespräch mit Hagrid und der Auftritt von Sirius war eigentlich nicht geplant, sondern wurden nachträglich von mir eingefügt um den Teil etwas länger zu machen, da ich fand, dass er viel zu kurz ist. Die Idee mit dem Fuchs.. naja die kam mir so ziemlich spontan ^^ aber ich mag sie irgendwie *g* 


	4. Die Reise beginnt

Titel: Emotions  
  
Autor: cristall  
  
Teil: 3/5  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, Hermine/Ron, Dean/Seamus  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Serie : Harry Potter  
  
Genre : Romantik, Fantasy, Shonen ai  
  
Besonderheit : Shonen ai fanfic Wettbewerb  
  
Email: cris@originalbishounen.com  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, sondern Rowling. Ich hab mir die  
  
Charas lediglich geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld  
  
Begonnen: 27.02.03  
  
Beendet: 28.04.03  
  
Anmerkung: Die Kommentare am Anfang eines jeden Teiles sind den Charas von mir in den Mund gelegt *verbeug* ich hoffe sie werden es mir vergeben; die Kommentare am Ende eines jeden Teiles, stammen aber von mir gehören auch  
  
nicht wirklich zu irgendeinem Chara. (Entstehen nur jedes Mal in  
einer  
  
meiner Psychophasen *lach*)  
  
Kommentar: Soso... da ist schon der dritte Teil *g* diesmal sogar etwas schneller als beim letzten Mal *grins* Ich *liebe* diesen Teil... ist es  
arrogant das von seiner eigenen Story zu sagen?  
  
Nya jedenfalls geht es inzwischen etwas zur Sache *grins* Nur so zur  
Erklärung, damit am Anfang niemand was anderes denkt, ab der zweiten  
Szene kommt ein Traum *g*  
Viel Spass beim lesen *g*  
  
Anmerkung zu dem Teil ist am Ende.  
  
Widmung: bibi-immel und Kyoko-chan... als etwas vorzeitiges  
  
Geburtstagsgeschenk für die beiden sozusagen ^^  
  
Danksagungen:  
  
@Matjes Nya ich hoffe du hast meine Email bekommen? Falls nicht, du kannst die Idee gerne übernehmen, tu mir nur den Gefallen und schreib am Anfang  
oder am Ende hin, dass du die Idee übernommen hast ja?  
  
@Shinigami Maxwell (sehr zu dir passender Nick *g*) vielen lieben Dank Engelchen für deinen lieben Kommentar, ich freue mich das die Fanfic dir  
gefällt, schönen Burzeltag. *knuddel*  
  
@Vanillia vielen lieben Dank für dieses großartige Lob, mir fehlen regelrecht die Worte (und so was kommt selten bei mir vor) *verbeug* domo  
arigatou  
  
@Saomi, yyymaus, Assassin und alle anderen viele vielen Dank für eure  
lieben Kommentare... hab mich riesig darüber gefreut ^^  
  
Teil 3  
  
Die Reise beginnt  
  
//Ein Lächeln ist die kürzeste Entfernung zwischen zwei Menschen. Deshalb,  
mit wem immer du ein Lächeln teilst, bewahre ihn in deinem Herzen, denn  
euch verbindet etwas besonderes, egal wie klein es auch sein mag.\\  
  
~Oliver Wood  
  
Harry war langweilig. Immer wieder tippte seine Hand auf dem Tisch an dem er saß. Er fragte sich warum er Geschichte der Zauberei eigentlich behalten hatte. Alles was Professor Binn in diesem Moment erzählte, erzählte er schon seit dem ersten Schuljahr von jedem Tag aufs neue.  
  
Langsam döste er ein, vergaß alles was um ihn herum geschah.  
  
Wer würde schon bemerken wenn er ne halbe Stunde schlief? Die halbe Klasse machte es ja schließlich genauso. Obwohl, ein letztes mal schaute er sich um, bevor er seine Augen endgültig schloss. Wenn er es genauer betrachtete schien er tatsächlich der einzige zu sein der noch wach war.  
  
Halb mit seinen Gedanken schon wo anders, dachte er sich noch, dass es sich hier doch wesentlich besser schlief als im Wahrsageturm.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Harry!! Warte auf mich." Lachend drehte der junge sich um, blieb stehen. Die schwarzen Haare glänzten im strahlenden Licht der Sonne das auf ihn fiel, die ganze Welt in ein Meer aus Licht verwandelte.  
  
De Blonde Junge der auf ihn zurannte lachte ebenfalls, verlangsamte seine Schritte als sie schließlich nebeneinander standen. "Draco?! Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du hast noch Franz in der letzten."  
  
Der Junge verzog das Gesicht. "Wääh... hör mir damit auf... offiziell hock ich ja auch in der Schule.. nur ist mir so übel, dass ich mich die ganze Stunde nicht aus der Toilette entfernen kann." Der Junge grinste Harry frech an. "Hält Ron dir mal wieder den Rücken frei ja?!" "Tja ein guter Freund ist manchmal schon ganz nützlich... Hey aber du musst nicht eifersüchtig sein, bist natürlich noch immer mein bester Freund..."  
  
Freundschaftlich zog er den Jungen an sich, legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. "manchmal frag ich mich womit ich das überhaupt verdient habe.. Draco!", entrüstet schaute er auf, als der andere Junge seinen Kopf weiter hinüber lehnte, sein Gesicht in den schwarzen Haaren verbergend, den Duft des anderen einziehend.  
  
"Du hast heute morgen das Aprikosenshampoo benutzt." Murmelte er, sanfte Küsse auf den Hals des anderen verteilend, der plötzlich knallrot anlief. "Verdammt Draco!! Doch nicht in der Öffentlichkeit." Der andere seufzte, ließ dann aber den Arm von den Schultern des anderen gleiten ihm einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zuwerdend.  
  
"Aber heute Abend darf ich zu dir kommen ja?!" Harry lächelte. "Natürlich... und wenn du brav bist, darfst du vielleicht sogar bei mir übernachten, schließlich ist morgen ja Wochenende."  
  
Draco begann übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen als er das hörte, drückte noch einmal kurz verstohlen die Hand seines Freundes. "Kann es kaum erwarten."  
  
Dann erreichten sie die Ecke an der sich ihre Wege trennten. Draco ging rechts, Harry links. Ein letztes Lächeln, ein letztes Winken der Hand, dann gingen sie beide ihren Weg.  
  
"Hey Hermine!" Das Mädchen blickte erstaunt auf, strich sich mit den von Schmutz bedeckten Händen vorsichtig einige der braunen Haare aus ihrem Gesicht "Hallo Harry!" Sie hatte schon nach der sechsten Stunde ausgehabt, während Harry noch seinen Nachmittagsunterricht hatte absitzen müssen.  
  
Nun arbeitete sie im Garten, kümmerte sich um ihre heißgeliebten Pflanzen wie sie es immer getan hatte seit es wieder warm wurde.  
  
"Kommst du nachher noch vorbei? Ron und ich wollten heute grillen. Du bist gerne eingeladen.", sie lächelte "Und Draco natürlich auch."  
  
Der grünen Augen lächelten sie freundlich an. Ron und Hermine waren die einzigen, die von seiner Beziehung zu Draco wussten.  
  
"Mal schauen. Ich glaub Mum und Dad wollten mit uns ins Kino." Und seine Eltern natürlich. Sie hatten die Beziehung akzeptiert, ohne jegliches Zögern. Und sie hatten es ihnen überlassen, ob sie damit an die Öffentlichkeit treten wollten oder nicht.  
  
Sie hatten sich dagegen entschieden, zumindest zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Sie wollten sich Zeit lassen, Zeit um sich sicher zu werden.  
  
"Ich sag dir nachher Bescheid okay?" Sie nickte, wandte sich dann wieder ihren Pflanzen zu, während Harry sich auf den Weg machte zu seinem Haus, dem benachbarten.  
  
Verzweifelt suchte er in seinen Jackentaschen nach dem Schlüssel, durchwühlte schließlich sogar seine Schultasche, jedoch ohne jeglichen Erfolg.  
  
"Suchst du den hier?" Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt das die Tür geöffnet worden war, doch nun stand seine Mutter vor ihm, übers ganze Gesicht grinsend und den Schlüssel wie eine Trophäe vor Harrys Gesicht haltend.  
  
"Du hast ihn heute morgen auf dem Esszimmertisch liegen lassen, zusammen mit deinem Portmonee, wie immer also." "Ach Mum gib her... ich bin morgens halt einfach zu müden um mich zu konzentrieren." "Lilly!! Ärgere deinen Sohn nicht, dass Mittagessen wird kalt."  
  
Harrys Vater tauchte im Flur auf, übers ganze Gesicht lachend. "Komm rein Harry. Du kennst ja deine Mum, nur um dich zu ärgern hat sie den Schlüssel heute morgen aus deiner Jacke geklaut." Lilly lachte, während Harry gespielt entsetzt schaute.  
  
"Mum wie konntest du nur?!" "ähm erzieherische Maßnahmen?!" Alle drei lachten, während sich Harry Eltern in Wohnzimmer begaben, der schwarzhaarige seine Schuhe auszog, die Jacke aufhing, seine Schultasche abstellte. Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel, strich sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Er war mit seinem Aussehen eigentlich ziemlich zufrieden. Er war nicht zu groß, aber auch nicht allzu klein. Er war schmal gebaut, jedoch sportlich, kommend vom Fußballtraining das er alle zwei Tage hatte.  
  
Die Haut war leicht gebräunt, lupenrein, unterstrich gemeinsam mit den schwarzen, leicht verstrubbelten Haaren die tiefgrünen Augen. Nein.. eigentlich konnte er mit seinem Aussehen wirklich zufrieden sein.  
  
Er lächelte, strich sich noch einmal prüfend durch die Haare, wozu interessierte es ihn ob er gut aussah oder nicht, er hatte Draco und damit war er vollkommen zufrieden.  
  
Strahlend betrat er das Esszimmer, setzte sich zu seinen Eltern. Beide waren erfolgreich in ihrem Job, sein Vater arbeitete als Wissenschaftler, seine Mutter als Journalistin, doch beide arbeiteten größtenteils zu Hause.  
  
Während sein Dad sein Labor im Keller besaß, war das Arbeitszimmer seiner Mum in der Galerie auf dem Dachboden, sie hatten sich für diese Arbeitsweise entschieden um für ihren Sohn da sein zu können.  
  
Wenn Harry so darüber nachdachte, erkannte er, dass er mit seiner Familie eigentlich ziemlich Glück hatte. Auch an Geld mangelte es ihnen nicht. Eigentlich kam seine Familie der von Harry sogar ziemlich gleich.  
  
Vielleicht kam es auch daher, dass ihre Eltern zusammen aufgewachsen waren, seit Geburt die besten Freunde, ebenso wie Harry und Draco.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf, setzte sich dann an den Tisch. Es stimmte schon eigentlich hatte er mit seinem Leben ziemlich Glück gehabt.  
  
Harry lümmelte sich in seinen Fenstererker griff nach dem Buch, was griffbereit da lag, zog die Packung Kekse näher an sich heran. Er liebte es hier zu sitzen und zu lesen. Seine Blick streifte kurz das Bücherregal was überfüllt war.  
  
Er war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine Leseratte und seine neuste Errungenschaft schien ihn gar nicht los zu lassen. Er hatte gestern bis spät in die Nacht gelesen, war aber dennoch nicht fertig geworden.  
  
Es war die Geschichte des Jungen Dan, der eines Tages erfuhr ein Zauberer zu sein und zu der Zauberschule Hogwarts reiste um dort die nächsten sieben Jahre seines Lebens zu verbringen.  
  
Harry hatte fast ununterbrochen ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Was wäre wohl, wenn es so was wie Zauberei wirklich geben würde?  
  
Er wurde der Fantasiewelt des Buches sanft entrissen, als ihm plötzlich leichte Küsse auf den Nacken gehaucht wurden. "Mmh.." verträumt schloss er die Augen, legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite. "Ich hatte dich nicht so früh erwartet."  
  
Mit fast unauffälligen Bewegungen nahm Draco seinem Freund das Buch aus der Hand, wollte es schon zur Seite legen, als Harry plötzlich die Augen öffnete, Draco warnend anblickend. "Verblättere mir bloß nicht die Seite."  
  
Der Blonde kicherte "Leseteufel du." Das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen wurde von den Lippen Harrys erstickt, die sich zärtlich auf die seinen legten, sie mit schüchterner, aber bestimmender Sanftheit verführten.  
  
"Eigentlich... warten Hermine und Ron auf uns... ich hab sie gerade noch getroffen und hab zugesagt." "Ach... ich hab mich so auf einen schönen Abend mit dir gefreut." Immer wieder schnappten die Lippen der beiden nacheinander, lösten sich nur kurz voneinander, um ihre Besitzer, kurze, hastig gesprochene Sätze sprechen zu lassen.  
  
"Den können wir uns doch immer noch machen." Harrys Hände schlichen sich heimlich und verstohlen unter Dracos Shirt, fuhren die Konturen seiner Muskeln nach.  
  
Mit bestimmter Sanftheit löste Draco Harrys Hände von seinem Körper, drückte ihm noch einen letzten Kuss auf den Mund, bevor er sich endgültig löste.  
  
"Komm schon, lass uns gehen. Wir haben schon lange keinen schönen Abend mehr mit Hermine und Ron verbracht." "Naja in einer Woche fangen schließlich auch die Klausuren wieder an. Ich schreib gleich in der ersten Woche drei Stück." "Packst du schon und jetzt komm, lass uns gehen."  
  
"Harry?! Geht ihr zu Hermine?" "Ja Mum. Sie hat uns zum Grillen eingeladen." "Ich weiß. Nehmt das mit." Sie drückte ihm drei Kräuterbrote und eine Flasche Wein in die Hand. "Die ist aber für die Grangers ja?" "Klar Mum. Bis später." "Bis dann Lilly."  
  
Irgendwann hatten Harrys Eltern Draco angedroht ihn nie wieder bei Harry übernachten zu lassen, würden er sie nicht endlich mit Vornamen anreden. Und Draco tat es eigentlich ganz gerne. Er fühlte sich wohl bei den Potters, sah deren Haus schon fast als sein zweites Zuhause an.  
  
"Harry!! Draco!! Hey, wir dachten schon ihr kommt gar nicht mehr. Das Fleisch ist schon auf dem Grill" "Hey Herm. Wo sind deine Eltern?" "Bei Freunden. Ist die Flasche Rotwein für sie?" "Ja von meinen Eltern, wahrscheinlich als Dankeschön für das nette Essen letztens." "Stell sie einfach in die Küche. Und bringt gleich die Cola mit ja? Die anderen Getränke haben wir schon draußen. Draco kommst du mit raus?" "Klar."  
  
"Und dann meinte die doch allen ernstes ich hätte mich in ihren Pc gehackt und die Noten abgeändert. Was für eine Logik... was hätte ich denn davon meine eigene Note zu verschlechtern?" Ron schüttelte genervt den Kopf während die anderen drei leise kicherten. Sie kannten Ron und sein Temperament wenn er sich aufregte.  
  
"Da fällt mir ein. Erinnert ihr euch an John? Der Kerl den wir letzte Woche in diesem neuen Club kennengelernt haben?" "Du meins diesen riesigen Kerl, von dem man immer Angst haben muss, dass er einen gleich in den Boden haut?" "Ja genau der.", Hermine nickte eifrig. Klatsch und Tratsch war ihr Lieblingsgebiet. "Wisst ihr mit wem der jetzt was hat? Mit Jana!!"  
  
Harry legte die Stirn kraus. "Jana, Jana, Jana... das war..." "Das Mädel aus der Stufe unter uns, die kleine mit ihren ein Meter vierzig." Harry kicherte bei der Vorstellung der beiden ungleichen Personen zusammen.  
  
"Waaah.. Harry, das Fleisch brennt an." Draco stand mit einem Sicherheitsabstand von ein einhalb Metern vom Grill entfernt, starrte das Fleisch an ohne zu handeln. Er hasste jegliche Art von offenem Feuer, allein schon die glühenden Kohlen reichten aus um ihn in leichte Panik verfallen zu lassen.  
  
Und so wartete er in aller Seelenruhe ab, bis Harry herbeigestürzt war, das Fleisch vom Grill genommen hatte, den verkohlten Rand dabei wissentlich übersehend.  
  
"Draco....", er seufzte, blickte dann von dem Teller mit dem unbrauchbaren Fleisch auf. "Wieso meldest du dich eigentlich freiwillig für so eine Aufgabe wenn du doch sowieso nichts tun kannst?"  
  
Draco grinste nur, beugte sich vor und küsste den verdutzten Harry kurz auf die Lippen. "Weil du süß aussiehst wenn du sauer bist." Für einen Moment war er zu verdutzt um zu reagieren, dann lächelte er, schlang seine Arme um Harrys Hüfte, zog ihn näher an sich heran, lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Schulter seines Gegenübers.  
  
Er nahm im Hintergrund wahr, wie Ron oder Hermine die Musik leicht aufdrehte.  
  
"Lass uns tanzen." Und während er sich von Draco leiten ließ, sanft hin und her wiegend, verfiel er in eine angenehme Trance, in der er einfach nur die Wärme Dracos genoss.  
  
"Harry." Nein er wollte nicht, er wollte weiterhin in diesem Traum treiben, dieses Glück genießen. "Harry wach schon auf." Wütend richtete er sich auf, erhob seinen Kopf von Dracos Schulter, drehte sich wütend um "Was ist?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Mr. Potter." Professor Binn schien tatsächlich wütend, was wirklich selten vorkam. Es kam wohl eher daher, dass er seinen Lehrer wütend angefahren hatte, als daher dass er geschlafen hatte. Demütig senkte er den Kopf "Entschuldigen sie Professor. Ich hatte gestern Abend viel fürs Schülersprecheramt zu tun." Professor Binn schien tatsächlich etwas besänftigt.  
  
"Gut, aber achten sie bitte das nächste mal darauf dem Unterricht aufmerksam zu folgen." "selbstverständlich Professor."  
  
Er seufzte erleichtert auf, als sein Lehrer sich abwandte, weiter begann den Unterrichtsstoff zu erläutern. Harry seufzte, strich sich kurz mit der linken Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ein seltsamer Traum. Aber auf gewisse Art und Weise hatte er ein Gefühl der Glückseligkeit hinterlassen.  
  
/Potter?\ Er ignorierte die Gedanken Malfoys, griff stattdessen in seine Tasche, zog einen kleinen Flakon aus seiner Tasche. Einen Moment lang betrachtete er die dunkelblaue Flüssigkeit, dann schüttete er sie mit einem Male runter.  
  
Sofort verschwand die Müdigkeit aus seinem Körper, waren die Kopfschmerzen verflogen. Hermine braute ihm in letzter Zeit diesen Trank regelmäßig um ihm etwas von dem Stress abzunehmen, der alltäglich auf ihm lastete. Und es half.  
  
In diesem Moment endete die Stunde, entließ Harry seiner notwendigen Pause.  
  
/Potter. Ich muss mit dir reden.\ ~Nachher... ich hab wichtigeres zu tun.~ /Potter es ist wichtig!\ ~Es wird dennoch bis nachher warten können~ Harry konnte jetzt nicht mit Malfoy reden. Nicht nach diesem Traum. /Du bist ein Idiot Harry!\ Dann war die Verbindung gekappt.  
  
Harry seufzte. Dieser Traum... war wirklich seltsam gewesen. Als er das letzte mal einen Traum mit Draco geteilt hatte, da hatte er gespürt das es ein Traum war. Aber diesmal... er zweifelte daran, dass Draco diesen Traum ebenfalls geträumt hatte. Er.. er war sich nicht bewusst gewesen zu träumen. Und er hatte es genossen für einige Momente ein ganz normaler Junge zu sein.  
  
Harry löste sich von der Menge, die sich durch die Gänge schob, betrat das Jungenklo. Geschafft lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen die kalte Scheibe des Spiegels, atmete einige Male tief durch, bevor er sich selbst betrachte. Während seine eine Hand seine Schultasche umklammerte, strich er sich mit der anderen die schwarzen Haare aus der Stirn, betrachtete die Narbe die sich auf seiner Stirn befand.  
  
Im Traum war sie nicht da gewesen und sein Spiegelbild hatte ganz anders dadurch gewirkt. In der Realität ließ er die Haare immer ins Gesicht fallen um die Narbe wenigstens etwas zu verbergen, doch im Traum hatte er sie leicht nach hinten gegelt gehabt, was ihn ganz anders hatte wirken lassen.  
  
Er fragte sich, ob der Traum nur aus seiner Fantasie entsprungen war - die dann wirklich krank sein musste - oder ob er durch die Verbindung entstanden war.  
  
Seltsamerweise verwunderte ihn weniger die Tatsache das er in seinem Traum eine Beziehung mit Draco hatte, als die Tatsache, dass er kein Zauberer war.  
  
Seufzend wandte er sich vom Spiegel ab, betrat wieder den Gang der inzwischen leer war, hatte doch schon die nächste Stunde begonnen. Harry beeilte sich nicht, als er zur Bibliothek ging, er hatte die nächsten zwei Stunden frei und vor sie zu nutzen um seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.  
  
Die Bibliothek war leer. Harry wunderte sich nicht, er wußte, dass sie nur sieben Leute waren die momentan frei hatten. Und die anderen sechs stammten alle aus anderen Häusern die ihre Zeit lieber gemeinsam in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen verbrachten.  
  
Er arbeitete noch nicht lange, bis der Stuhl ihm gegenüber zurückgeschoben wurde, sich jemand zu ihm setzte. Verwundert blickte er auf. "Hermine?" "Arithmetik fällt aus. Woran arbeitest du denn gerade?" "Zaubertränke. Der Aufsatz über hochpotente Gifte." "Wie weit?" "Zwei Drittel fertig, hab aber genügend Material für noch zwei Rollen, in den Büchern hier steht massenhaft." Er verwies auf den Stapel neben sich. "Darf ich?" "Klar bedien dich, ich hab sowieso schon alle Notizen rausgeschrieben." "Kann es sein, dass du dich in die Arbeit flüchtest?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht... es hilft sich mal auf was anderes zu konzentrieren. Ich hab vorhin einen extrem seltsamen Traum gehabt." "Wieder gemeinsam mit Malfoy?!" "Nein, ich denke nicht." "Mmmmh... erzählst du mir davon...?!" "Es war... verrückt.. weißt du ich war ein ganz normaler Junge, ohne jegliche Zauberkraft und da waren auch du... und Ron und.... und.... Draco." "Draco?!" "Ja wir waren beste Freunde in dem Traum... nein.. nicht beste Freunde.. sondern.. sondern mehr als das." "Du meinst..."  
  
Er nickte. "Ja.. wir waren zusammen." "Uh.. naja das ist etwas ungewöhnlich..." "Du klingst nicht gerade überrascht oder entsetzt darüber." "Sollte ich das?" "Ich weiß nicht, ich meine... du hast gerade erfahren, dass dein bester Freund davon träumt seine Zauberkräfte zu verlieren, schwul zu werden und eine Beziehung zu seinem Erzfeind zu haben. Verdammt wenn man das so ausspricht klingt es noch verrückter, als wenn man es denkt."  
  
"Ich würde mir da nicht allzu viele Gedanken machen Harry. Vielleicht.. vielleicht steht diese Beziehung ja nur symbolisch für die Verbindung von euch beiden. Vielleicht verarbeitet dein Unterbewusstsein so das ganze." Harry blickte sie zweifelnd an. "Das denkst du nicht wirklich oder?" "Es ist besser als gar keine Erklärung dafür zu haben."  
  
Harry seufzte, beugte sich dann wieder zu seinem Aufsatz, schrieb einige Zeilen, bevor er den Kopf erneut hob. "Denkst du... ich werde langsam verrückt?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein das denke ich nicht. Aber vielleicht.. vielleicht ist es ja wirklich so, dass du dich in deinen Hass so sehr reingesteigert hast, das du gar nicht gemerkt hast, dass er dir eigentlich sympathisch ist und nun wo du dich durch die Verbindung dieser Erkenntnis nicht mehr entziehen kannst, reagiert dein Unterbewusstsein über und schickt dir solche Träume."  
  
"Und wie erklärst du dir dann, dass ich kein Zauberer mehr war? Ich.. ich kann mir ein Leben ohne Zauberkraft nicht mehr vorstellen, ich meine wenn ich keine Zauberkraft mehr hätte würde ich nur wieder der kleine Harry bei den Dursleys sein." Hermine legte den Kopf leicht schief. "Hast du in deinem Traum denn bei den Dursleys gelebt?" Er schüttelte den Kopf "Nein, bei meinen Eltern..." er stockte, blickte die Braunhaarige dann an, die grünen Augen schimmerten leicht.  
  
"Du weißt selbst was dieser Teil des Traumes bedeutet nicht wahr?" Sie strich ihm leicht durch die schwarzen Haare, in einer mütterlichen, tröstenden Geste. "Du vermisst sie oder?" "Ja... sie sind auch eigentlich gar nicht das außergewöhnliche an dem Traum. Ich träume oft von ihnen, wie wir eine ganz normale Familie sind, oder das sie plötzlich wenn die Ferien beginnen hier stehen und mich abholen wollen. Aber wenn ich morgens aufwache, dann weiß ich, dass es nie so werden wird, dann weiß ich das es nur ein Traum war und spüre das. Du kennst doch bestimmt dieses bleibende Gefühl eines intensiven Traumes wenn du aufwachst? Wie du genau weißt das es ein Traum war, dir aber nichts mehr wünscht als das er wahr wird?"  
  
Sie nickte, berührt von der emotional erfüllten Stimme mit der Harry plötzlich sprach. "Aber als ich aufgewacht bin, da.. da hab ich für einen Moment wirklich geglaubt, ich wäre eingeschlafen. Als wäre der Traum Realität und die Realität Traum. Und alles schien mir so, als gäbe es keine schönere Realität als die, in der ich mit Draco zusammen bin."  
  
"Du magst ihn." Hermine stellte dies ohne jegliche Emotionen fest. "Ja. Er ist mir ähnlich." "Inwiefern?" Hermine wußte, dass Harry nicht der fröhliche Junge war den er immer spielte. Sie wußte, dass hinter ihm ein einsamer Junge steckte, der sich nach seinen Eltern sehnte, nach einem Leben sehnte in dem nicht alle mehr von ihm forderten als er leisten konnte.  
  
"Er ist ebenso einsam wie ich." Doch noch nie hatten sie so offen darüber geredet, über all die Probleme die sich hinter der Fassade des berühmten Harry Potter verbargen und es schmerzte Hermine zu sehen, wie zerbrochen der Geist von Harry in Wirklichkeit war.  
  
"Harry." Er schüttelte den Kopf, er wollte kein Mitleid. "Ich weiß, dass ihr versucht mir so sehr zu helfen wie ihr nur könnt, aber manchmal reicht das eben nicht aus. Und ich weiß, dass es ja auch gar nicht eure Schuld ist. Wie könnte ich von euch erwarten meine Eltern zu ersetzen. Aber egal wie sehr ihr euch bemüht, so versteht ihr doch dennoch nicht, was Einsamkeit bedeutet. Aber Draco weiß es, er empfindet genauso wie ich und deshalb möchte ich ihm gerne helfen, weil ich denke das ich dadurch auch mir helfen kann. Es mag vielleicht egoistisch sein so zu handeln, aber eigentlich ist mir das relativ egal. Ich denke.. ja ich denke wirklich ich habe das Recht so zu handeln."  
  
"Das denke ich auch, aber dennoch, solltest du wissen, dass du jederzeit zu uns kommen kannst, egal was es gibt, egal wann du Hilfe brauchst oder einfach nur eine Schulter zum anlehnen benötigst, werden wir an deiner Seite sein und versuchen dir zu helfen wo wir nur können. Versprochen."  
  
Er lächelte und Hermine wußte, dass das Lächeln echt war.  
  
"Ich danke dir."  
  
~*~  
  
Mit einem kräftigen Fußtritt beförderte Harry den Klamottenhaufen zwei Meter weiter, zwischen die Betten von Seamus und Dean. Ein lautloser Seufzer entfloh ihm als er seine Schultasche abstellte, sich schnell die Schulkleidung abstreifte, seine eigenen Klamotten anzog.  
  
Die Schulregeln besagten, dass man die Schulkleidung nur während dem Unterricht tragen musste. Früher hatte sie das kaum interessiert, hatten sie die Kleidung auch in ihrer Freizeit getragen, doch inzwischen wussten sie die Bequemlichkeit der eigenen Kleidung zu schätzen und zogen sich fast alle sofort nach dem Unterricht um.  
  
So auch Harry der in diesem Moment seinen Schulpullover auszog, sich dafür einen weinroten Rollkragenpullover überstreifte, den Rons Mutter ihm gestrickt hatte, jedoch ohne jegliche Motive drauf.  
  
Seine Robe ließ er achtlos liegen, wühlte sich dann wieder aus dem Zimmer heraus - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
  
Sie waren schon ein tolles Zimmer. Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ron und er hatten immer Spaß wenn sie zusammen waren. Nur das Chaos in ihrem Zimmer war da nicht ganz so angenehm, überall lagen Klamotten herum, waren die Betten ungemacht.  
  
Professor McGonagall hatte schon lange aufgegeben sie zum aufräumen treiben zu wollen, nur Hermine und Ginny gaben es ab und zu mal auf und räumten wenigstens die gröbsten Kleiderhaufen weg. Sie waren so oder so die einzigen Mädchen die sich noch hier rein trauten.  
  
Harry lächelte. Dieses Chaos war das perfekte Abwehrmittel gegen die Mädchen die ihnen hinterher liefen.  
  
Selbst Neville schien inzwischen seinen eigenen Fanclub bei den jüngeren zu haben. Er hatte sich aber auch wahnsinnig gemausert in den letzten Jahren.  
  
Harry stürzte die Treppe hinunter, als die anderen erneut seinen Namen riefen. Die Arbeit in der Bücherei war doch länger geworden als er gedacht hatte und so war er der letzte der sich zu den Siebtklässlern im Gemeinschaftssaal gesellte.  
  
Sie würden heute nach Hogsmead gehen. Bein den Siebtklässlern waren solche Ausflüge nichts besonderes, aber Harry war schon so lange nicht mehr in der Stadt gewesen, dass er eine gewisse Vorfreude nicht unterdrücken konnte und sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen stiel.  
  
Sich für seine Verspätung entschuldigend griff er nach seiner warmen Winterjacke die über einem der Stühle hing, bestätigte dann das sie gehen konnten.  
  
Es war ein schöner Wintertag. Über dem Land lag eine dünne Schicht, gerade dick genug den goldenen Sonnenstrahlen die vom Himmel fielen zu widerstehen.  
  
Harry lachte. Ginny hatte sich bei ihm eingehakt und er ließ es geschehen. Er wußte inzwischen, dass ihre Gefühle für ihn rein freundschaftlich waren, dass er für sie aber dennoch eine Art Held war und ihr bester Freund.  
  
Das war ihm spätestens dann klar geworden als sie zu ihm gekommen war und ihn fragte, über was sie mit Luca am besten reden konnte. Luca war ebenfalls in der sechsten, kam aus Ravenclaw und war inzwischen Ginnys fester Freund.  
  
Und die hatte gerade Harry dazu überredet mit ihr zusammen ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Luca auszusuchen.  
  
Harry fühlte sich an diesem Nachmittag seltsam frei. Es war als hätte er alles zurückgelassen was ihn belastete um diesen Nachmittag einfach nur zu genießen. So fiel ihm nicht einmal auf, dass Draco die Verbindung immer noch getrennt hielt.  
  
Sie kauften Luca schließlich eine Eule. Sie war nicht viel größer als Pig es damals gewesen war, als Ron sie bekam, doch ihre außergewöhnlichen Federn aus rot, goldenen Musterungen hatte sie von allen anderen herausstechen lassen.  
  
Der Verkäufer hatte ihnen die Eule preiswerter gegeben, weil er meinte so was wäre bei Eulen ein hässlicher Schönheitsfehler, hatte aber dennoch so viel verlangt, dass Harry noch etwas hatte drauflegen müssen.  
  
Ginny hatte ihm versprochen ihm das Geld zurückzugeben, doch er hatte abgelehnt. Das wäre nun mal sein Anteil an dem Geschenk. Irgendwann hatte sie lachend aufgegeben ihn überreden zu wollen, allerdings bestimmend beschlossen, dass sie ihn irgendwann mal zu einem Butterbier würde einladen müssen.  
  
Harry hatte nur erneut lachen müssen, denn zunächst war er es an diesem Nachmittag der sie einlud, denn in all den Diskussionen hatte sie ganz vergessen das sie doch eigentlich pleite waren.  
  
Am frühen Abend trafen sich alle zu einem Butterbier, redeten über ihre Einkäufe.  
  
Harry hatte nicht mehr viel kaufen müssen, nur noch Politur für seinen Besen und ein paar Süßigkeiten. Andere hingegen, wie zum Beispiel Hermine und Lavender schienen die gesamten Boutiquen Hogsmead's leer gekauft zu haben.  
  
Voller Freude zeigten sie allen ihre Sachen - egal ob sie wollte oder nicht.  
  
"Zwei Butterbier." Die Bedienung nahm seine Bestellung mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis nahm dann noch die anderen Bestellungen auf.  
  
Harry beugte sich zu Ron herüber. "Was hast du denn da?" "Die neue Quidditchzeitung." "Darf ich mal?" "Ja klar."  
  
Ginny lehnte sich an seine Schulter, las mit ihm zusammen. "Was interessantes?" "Nicht wirklich.. willst du noch lesen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, so dass die roten Haare flogen, wandte sich dann wieder dem Gespräch der anderen zu, während Harry Ron die Zeitung zurückgab, sein blick streifte kurz erneut Ginny.  
  
Die roten Haare leuchteten leicht im Licht der Kerzen die den Raum erstrahlen ließen und als sie gemeinsam mit Hermine über irgendetwas lachte, strahlte sie übers ganze Gesicht.  
  
Harry wünschte sich er könnte auch so eine Frohnatur wie dieses Mädchen sein.  
  
Plötzlich stupste etwas weiches seine Hand an. Erstaunt blickte er auf, erkannte dann seinen kleinen Fuchs, der seinen Platz in der Tasche der warmen Jacke verlassen hatte, nun auch etwas zu trinken forderte.  
  
Ginny war ganz begeistert von dem kleinen Tier, während Harry bei der Bedienung ein Schälchen mit Wasser bestellte.  
  
"Oh wie süß. Harry du hast mir gar nicht erzählt das du einen Fuchs hast. Bisher kannte ich nur Hermines Raben und Rons Ratte." "Es ist eine Maus." Beschwerte Ron sich, doch ein jeder überhörte seinen Einspruch.  
  
"Hast du ihm einen Namen gegeben?!" Harry nickte "Yuki." "Yuki?! Woher kommt der Name?" Der Rabe fühlte sich sichtlich wohl, während er von Ginny gestreichelt wurde. Harry nahm einen Schluck seines Butterbiers das inzwischen gebracht worden war.  
  
"Aus Japan. Ich bin in einem der Sagenbücher darüber gestolpert - habe etwas für Geschichte der Zauberei gesucht.", erklärte er bei den fragenden Blicken der anderen. "Es heißt Mut oder Schnee. Je nach dem mit welchem Kanji man das ganz schreibt. Ich dachte, dass passt ganz gut zu seinem Fell." "Ja das passt es wirklich." Ginny streichelte dem Tier noch ein letztes Mal übers Fell, bevor es sich abwandte, begann das Wasser zu trinken, dass in diesem Moment von der Bedienung abgestellt wurde.  
  
"Sagt mal. In ein einhalb Monaten findet der Weihnachtsball statt nicht wahr? Wisst ihr schon mit wem ihr hingeht."  
  
Es begann die übliche Runde über Klatsch und Tratsch. Harry hörte nicht zu. Er blickte nur hinaus, aus dem Fenster das sich direkt neben ihrem Tisch befand.  
  
Es war draußen dunkel geworden, doch durch das schwache Licht der Straßenlaternen konnte Harry klar die weißen Flocken erkennen die langsam zu Boden fielen.  
  
Es hatte wieder begonnen zu schneien.  
  
"Harry. Hey Harry." "Was?!" Erschrocken fuhr Harry hoch. Ginny lächelte ihn leicht an. "Du bist eingeschlafen. Komm wir wollen gehen." Harry strich sich kurz durch die Haare. "Ich muss noch bezahlen." "Schon geschehen. Seamus hat uns eingeladen." "Danke Seam'." "No prob. Lass uns gehen."  
  
Den Weg zurück verbrachten sie eigentlich recht schweigsam. Die Kälte umfing sie alle, ließ sie sich noch enger in ihre Jacken kuscheln.  
  
Dennoch war die Stille nicht unangenehm. Sie hatten alle zusammen einen wunderschönen Nachmittag verbracht, hatten Spaß gehabt. Der schweigsame Spaziergang, war nur der passende Ausklang für einen solch schönen Wintertag.  
  
Ginny kuschelte sich wärmesuchend an seine Seite, schweigend legte er einen Arm um sie.  
  
Tief atmete er die kalte Luft ein und wünschte sich fast, dieser Nachmittag würde nie zu Ende gehen.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mister Potter!" Harry erstarrte, ebenso wie all die anderen Gryffindors die in Hogsmead gewesen waren, in diesem Moment die Eingangshalle betreten hatten.  
  
Professor McGonagall näherte sich ihnen, hastig mit solch schnellen Schritten wie Harry sie bei der Lehrerin noch nie gesehen hatte. "Sieht nach Ärger aus." Flüsterte Dean und Harry tauschte einen bedeutungsvollen Blick mit Hermine und Ron.  
  
"Professor?" Harry löste sich von Ginny trat aus der Menge hervor. "Der Schulleiter möchte sie sprechen Harry." "Entschuldigen sie aber kann das nicht bis morgen warten?! Sie wissen doch das heute mein einziger freier Tag in diesem Monat ist. Wenn das Training bis morgen warten kann, kann das Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter doch sicher auch warten?"  
  
Er hörte wie die anderen zu tuscheln begannen, was er denn mit 'Training' meinen würde, doch es war ihm egal. Er war das ewige Versteckspielen satt. Sollten sie doch all wissen was los war.  
  
Professor McGonagall schien seine Einstellung zu erraten und so nahm auch sie plötzlich kein Blatt mehr vor dem Mund und sprach die Worte, die Harry schon seit seinem Gespräch mit Draco erwartet hatte und sich gleichzeitig gewünscht hatte niemals hören zu müssen.  
  
"Wir haben keine Zeit Mister Potter. Draco Malfoy ist verschwunden."  
  
~*~  
  
Nervös saß Harry im Büro des Schulleiters. Er wußte, dass sein Körper zitterte. Es machte ihn nur noch nervöser ganz alleine in dem großen Raum zu sitzen, nicht wissend was geschehen war, nicht wissend was geschehen würde.  
  
Hermine und Ron hatten darum gebeten mit zu dürfen, doch Professor McGonagall hatte abgelehnt und als er sich unten in der Eingangshalle befunden hatte, war auch er noch da gegen gewesen. Doch nun wo er hier so alleine saß, wünschte er sich er hätte ebenfalls darum gebeten nicht ganz so alleine zu sein.  
  
Natürlich hatte er versucht Draco zu erreichen. Sofort als seine Lehrerin ihm erzählt hatte, dass Malfoy verschwunden war hatte er nach ihm gerufen, immer und immer wieder, doch Draco hatte die Verbindung gekappt.  
  
Aber selbst wenn die Verbindung bestanden hätte, was hätte es ihm gebracht?! Es wäre egal gewesen wie oft er nach Draco gerufen hätte, dieser musste ihm ja schließlich nicht antworten. Und vor allem würde er wahrscheinlich niemals freiwillig damit rausrücken wo er sich befand.  
  
Harrys Faust landete mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Tisch. Er war wütend auf sich selbst. Er hätte verdammt nochmal die Möglichkeit gehabt Draco aufzuhalten und hatte sie nicht genutzt. Warum nicht? Warum verdammt nochmal hatte er nicht einfach zu Malfoy gehen und sagen können 'Bleib hier. Es ist zu gefährlich. Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen.'.  
  
Aber nein statt dessen hatte er ihm auch noch erzählt, dass er Draco nicht aufhalten würde, sondern ihn gehen lassen würde.  
  
Er hörte wie die Tür aufgemacht wurde, drehte sich um und sah Dumbledore eintreten, gefolgt von Professor McGonagall und Snape.  
  
Ein kleiner weißer Ball zischte an ihren Füßen vorbei, befand sich noch bevor sie reagieren konnten im Raum und sprang in Harrys Schoß. Besänftigend strich er über das Fell des Fuchs. Er hatte ihn vorhin bei Hermine und Ron gelassen, doch da schien er sich nicht sonderlich wohl gefühlt zu haben.  
  
Harry hob seinen Kopf und blickte seine drei Lehrer an, die gegenüber von ihm Stellung bezogen hatten. Und Harry schien es tatsächlich als würden die drei sich auf ein Gefecht vorbereiten.  
  
Dumbledore saß in seinem Sessel, den Kopf gehoben, den Zauberstab griffbereit auf dem Tisch vor sich liegend. Professor McGonagall zu seiner rechten Seite, dem Direktor leicht zugewandt, Professor Snape auf der anderen Seite, leicht abgewandt.  
  
Doch alle drei starrten sie Harry an, durchdringend, den Blick nicht abwenden und Harry schien es als wären diese Blicke nicht nur mit Wut, sondern auch mit Hass erfüllt. Hass der ihm die Luft aus den Lungen zu pressen schien.  
  
"Pro-Professor?" Dumbledore senkte kurz den Blick zu dem Fuchs auf Harrys Schoß, warf Snape dann einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. "Mister Potter. Aufgrund der.. Verbindung die momentan zwischen ihnen und Mister Malfoy existiert müssen wir leider davon ausgehen das sie von seinem Fluchtversuch wussten. Stimmt das?"  
  
Harry erkannte, dass Snape mit einem kleinen Flakon in seinen Händen spielte. Er schluckte, als ihm bewusst wurde, was die glasklare Flüssigkeit in dem Glasgefäß war. Versitarium. Es würde nichts bringen zu lügen.  
  
"Er hatte es mir erzählt. Aber es ist keine Flucht." Professor McGonagall zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe "Keine Flucht?! Dann erklären sie mir doch bitte, was Malfoy ansonsten vor hat." "Außerdem wollen wir wissen ob sie ihn bei dieser Flucht unterstützt haben." Es war seltsam, dass Snape sich an dem Gespräch bisher noch nicht beteiligt hatte und bei genauerem Hinsehen... ja das musste er erkennen, dass die wütenden Blicke des Zaubertranklehrers eigentlich nicht ihm, sondern den beiden anderen Lehrern galten.  
  
War Snape auf seine Seite?  
  
"Wie bereits gesagt Professor Dumbledore, ist es keine Flucht. Es ist eine Suche. Eine Suche nach der Lösung die sie uns verweigern."  
  
Die Professorin zog bei dieser pampigen Antwort scharf die Luft ein und auch Dumbledore schien erzürnt über diese Antwort. Nur Snape schien plötzlich ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen zu tragen und seine Augen stimmten Harry zu.  
  
"Harry!! Was erlaubst du dir?!" Harry stellte fest, dass Dumbledores Stimme sich seltsam distanziert anhörte. Der Schulleiter hatte schon lange nicht mehr so mit ihm gesprochen, eigentlich... Harry überlegt, ging im Schnellgang die sieben Jahre durch die er sich schon in Hogwarts befand.  
  
Nein.. eigentlich hatte er noch nie so mit ihm geredet.  
  
/Sag ihm nichts Potter...\ Dracos Stimme war so plötzlich in seinem Kopf, dass er fast zusammengezuckt wäre, sich im letzten Moment aber noch zusammenriss. Es wäre wahrlich nicht nützlich, wenn die Professoren merken würden, dass er Kontakt mit Draco hatte.  
  
~Du hättest mich vorwarnen können~ /Entschuldige..\ Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Harrys Lippen. Dies war das erste entschuldigende Wort, dass er je von Draco gehört hatte und irgendwie.. ja irgendwie tat es gut, es baute ihn auf zu wissen, dass es dem Slytherin leid tat, gab ihm das nötige Selbstvertrauen das er brauchte um dieses Gespräch durchzustehen.  
  
Zu seinem Leid verstand Dumbledore das Lächeln vollkommen falsch, nicht als Ausdruck von Glückseligkeit, sondern als Provokation dem Atm des Schulleiters gegenüber.  
  
"Sie sehen ihre Fehler also nicht ein ja? Severus das Versitarium bitte." Snape nickte, trat dann af Harry zu. Er öffnete den Flakon, stellte sich direkt vor Harry, mit dem Rücken zu den beiden anderen Lehrern, so das die nicht sehen konnten was er tat. Fast unmerklich nickte er Harry zu.  
  
"Trinken sie das." Sagte er dann laut. Harry nickte und trank.  
  
Er spürte gar nichts. Er hatte irgendetwas seltsames erwartet. Ein Prickeln in seinem Körper, ein aufleuchten dessen, dass sein Geist sich plötzlich außerhalb seines Körpers geschah, aber es passierte nichts, rein gar nichts. Ob das normal war?  
  
"Ist die Verbindung zwischen ihnen und Malfoy momentan intakt?" "Nein." Die Lüge war ihm einfach so über die Lippen gegangen, ohne jegliche Gegenreaktion seines Körpers. Er vermied es Snape anzublicken, der wieder seinen Platz neben Dumbledore eingenommen hatte. Er wußte, wenn er dem Zaubertranklehrer nun in die Augen blicken würde, würde er sein Unglauben nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten können.  
  
~Er hat mir Wasser zu trinken gegeben.~ /Er hilft uns. Er ist auf unserer Seite. Verdammt... ich muss die Verbindung wieder kappen, sie werden etwas merken, Gonagall hat unsere Verhaltensweisen studiert sie wird merken wenn wir miteinander reden.\ ~Pass auf dich auf~  
  
Den letzten Gedanken hatte er einfach zu gedacht, ohne bewusst über ihn nachgedacht zu haben und eigentlich hatte er es fast.. fast schon als angenehm empfunden ihn zu denken.  
  
"Wissen sie wo Malfoy sich momentan befindet." "Nein." Es war sogar die Wahrheit, er wußte Dracos Ziel, doch wie er dort hinkommen wollte war ihm vollkommen unbekannt. Er wußte noch nicht einmal ob Draco seinen Besen benutzt hatte oder nicht.  
  
Aber wenn Draco tatsächlich zu Fuß unterwegs sein sollte, dann.. ja dann gab es immer noch Möglichkeiten diesen einzuholen, durch seinen Besen, oder vielleicht sogar durch den fahrenden Ritter... er musste es nur schaffen für einen kurzen Moment in Dracos Körper zu gelangen, einen kurzen Blick auf die Gegend zu werfen in der dieser sich befand.  
  
"Hat er ihnen gegenüber erwähnt das er verschwinden wollte." "Nein. Wir reden nicht viel miteinander. Wie sie vielleicht bemerkt haben sollten hassen wir uns seit unserem erstem Jahr bis aufs Blut." Haben uns gehasst...  
  
Das Verhör ermüdete Harry. Die beiden Professoren wiederholten ihre Fragen immer wieder, mit den Antworten die Harry ihnen gab scheinbar nicht zufrieden. Doch sie änderten sich nicht, während der gesamten zwei Stunden die er sich in dem Büro befand war er nicht gewillt Draco zu verraten.  
  
Er spürte Snapes besorgte Blicke auf sich. Der Zaubertranklehrer war während dem gesamten Verhör ruhig gewesen, hatte nur einige Male einen missbilligenden Laut ausgestoßen, wenn einer der beiden anderen Lehrer, geschrieen hatte, laut geworden war.  
  
Einmal war die Professorin sogar so aus ihrer Haut gefahren, dass sie ein Tintenfass umgestoßen hatte, dessen Inhalt sich über die Unterlagen auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch ausbreite. Fluchend - es war das erste Mal das Harry Dumbledore hatte fluchen hören - hatte Dumbledore nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen, die Flecken entfernen wollen, doch durch eine unbedachte Bewegung hatte er nur gereicht, dass sie statt seinem Schreibtisch nun die Wand seines Büros zierten.  
  
Irgendwann hatten sie Harry schließlich entlassen, sie sahen erschöpft aus, doch Harry war sich sicher dass sie nicht einmal halb so erschöpft waren wie er.  
  
Professor Snape hatte vorgegeben mit Harry noch in den Keller zu müssen um ihn ein Gegenmittel zu geben. Es wäre nicht gerade hilfreich, würde er alle Geheimnis ausplaudern hatte er der Professorin erklärt. Diese hatte verärgert das Gesicht verzogen. "Nach der Aktion von vorhin, wird innerhalb von wenigen Stunden sowieso die ganze Schule Bescheid wissen." Hatte sie mehr Harry als Snape angegiftet, ihn dann aber nachher mit dem Lehrer gehen lassen.  
  
Gerade in diesem Moment betraten sie die Kerker, die Harry so oft mir Angst erfüllt hatten. An diesem Abend fand er die Kälte die die steinernen Wände ausstrahlten sogar als angenehm.  
  
Kaum saß er, wanderte seine Hand wie von selbst in die Tasche seines Mantels, zog erneut einen Flakon mit dunkelblauem Inhalt heraus. Hermines kleinen Wundertrank.  
  
Noch bevor er ihn schlucken konnte hatte Snape ihm diesen abgenommen. Zweifelnd betrachte er die Flüssigkeit, während er das Gefäß möglichst nahe an die Kerzen hielt, roch kurz daran.  
  
Dann nickte er schließlich, gab Harry den Trank zurück. "Sie sollten den Trank nicht zu oft trinken sonst verliert er seine Wirkung. Er ist eigentlich nur für Einnahme über vielleicht eine Woche geeignet, nicht über Monate." Harry verkniff sich die Aussage das er den Trank schon seit gut zwei Monaten unregelmäßig nahm und die Wirkung noch tadellos war.  
  
Snape hatte ihn gerettet er sollte sich dies nicht durch Undankbarkeit versauen.  
  
"Wieso haben sie mir vorhin eine Fälschung gegeben?" Snape seufzte, setzte sich dann hinter sein Pult, wühlte kurz in den Unterlagen schaute dann Harry direkt an. "Weil ich denke.. dass die Methoden von Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall wahrlich nicht die richtigen sind. Sie und Mister Malfoy hätten schon viel früher ihren Weg zu den Bergen antreten müssen." "Sie wissen was Draco vor hat?!" "Natürlich weiß ich es. Sie sind nicht die ersten bei denen eine solche Verbindung zu stande kam." "Wie?! Sie meinen.. so was.. so was ist schon öfter passiert." "Um genau zu sein ist mir nur ein Fall bekannt, aber ja. Zu meiner Schulzeit gab es ebenfalls einen solchen Fall, allerdings wurden diese Jungen damals direkt in die Berge geschickt. Scheinbar hat sich das Ministerium diesmal in den Kopf gesetzt sie erst mal vernünftig zu 'erforschen'.""  
  
Harry erstarrte, er hatte eine gewisse Ahnung wer in den andere Fall verwickelt war. Snape blickte von seinem Schriebtisch auf und Harry vermeinte ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zu erkennen. "Ihr Vater war damals auch in die Sache verwickelt. Allerdings hat bei ihm das ganze schon in der ersten Klasse stattgefunden." "Und... wer war... der andere Junge?" "Sirius Black. Ihr Vater und Sirius haben sich zu Anfang nicht so sonderlich gut verstanden, es hat eine Weile gedauert bis Black James verzeihen hat, dass dessen Katze seine Schokofroschkartensammlung zerrissen hatte."  
  
Harry war sich inzwischen sicher, dass Snape grinste.  
  
"Jedenfalls... sie sollten Mister Malfoy folgen Potter, er wird Hilfe gebrauchen können von jemandem... der sich nicht von seiner Wut auf den Schulleiter leiten lässt." "Auch auf die Gefahr hin das ich für diese Frechheit eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt bekomme, aber... sie versuchen nicht mich zu irgendeiner Straftat zu verführen, damit sie mich der Schule verweisen können?"  
  
"Momentan, Mister Potter, geht es mir um nichts anderes als die Verbindung zwischen ihnen und Mister Malfoy zu trennen, wenn dies nur möglich ist durch Verstoß gegen die Schulordnung, dann... werde ich diesem Fall wohl darüber hinwegblicken."  
  
Harry war mehr als verblüfft. Er mochte Snape noch immer nicht und er war sich sicher, dass er in der nächsten Zaubertrankstunde wieder Unmengen an Strafpunkten einstecken würden müsste, aber in - wenn auch begrenztem Maße - gewisser Maße konnte er den Lehrer verstehen... und sogar etwas Sympathie empfinden.  
  
"Und was erwarten sie nun von mir?" "Dieser Zaubertrank wird sie direkt zu Malfoy bringen. Sie müssen sich nur möglichst stark auf ihn konzentrieren, dieser Trank funktioniert nur ein einziges Mal und ist wirklich schwer herzustellen. Verwenden sie ihn also bitte sorgsam."  
  
Harry nickte, nahm die blutrote Flüssigkeit in der kleinen Flasche entgegen. "Zauber sollten sie zu genüge kennen um sich verteidigen zu können."  
  
"Verteidigen?!" "In den Bergen wimmelt es von magischen Wesen." "Zudem sollten sie das hier mit nehmen." Er reichte Harry zwei Ketten an dem zwei Steine hingen. Der eine war braungemustert, der andere weiß grau, beide flach nur einige Millimeter dick, in ovaler Form. Und auf beiden war ein seltsames Zeichen eingeritzt, dass Harry keiner ihm bekannten Schrift zu ordnen konnte.  
  
"Talismane?" "Sirius und James haben diese Talismane damals in den Bergen bekommen, nachdem sie irgendeine Prüfung bestanden haben - frag mich nicht danach, worum es ging, sie haben es uns nie erzählt - vielleicht müsst ihr diese Prüfung nicht durchstehen wenn ihr die Talismane bereits habt, also nimm sie lieber mit. Haben sie alles verstanden?"  
  
Harry nickte. Er hatte schon vorhin den Gedanken gehabt Draco zu folgen und nun wo er die Mittel besaß um wirklich zu ihm zu gelangen, da wa er felsenfest überzeugt die Aktion wirklich durchzuziehen.  
  
"Vielen Dank Professor." "Jaja Potter und nun verschwinden sie, ich habe noch zu tun." Harry lächelte als er aufstand und zur Tür ging.  
  
"Ach und Potter." Snape hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt als er nun sprach. "Passen sie auf sich und Malfoy auf."  
  
~*~  
  
"Pass auf dich auf Harry." Hermine beugte sich zu ihm, umarmte ihn kurz, drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. "Und schreib uns ne Nachricht, falls du länger brauchen solltest." Harry lächelte und nickte.  
  
Ron grinste ihn schief an. "Keine Sorge Har' ich wird unser Team gut trainieren während du weg bist. Pass nur auf, dass du zum Spiel gegen Ravenclaw wieder da bist." "Werde mich bemühen." Dann umarmten sich auch die beiden Freunde.  
  
Harry schloss die Augen, als er nach der Flasche griff. Fest dachte er an Malfoy. Dachte an das Grinsen des Slytherins, dass er immer in der Öffentlichkeit trug, dachte an das Lächeln, dass er zeigte wenn sie alleine waren, dachte an die Geste mit der er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, dachte an seine Gangart, dachte an die vielen kleinen Gesten, die sein Erscheinungsbild ausmachten.  
  
Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sehr er sich das Bild des blonden Jungen eingeprägt hatte. Hatte er ihn so viel beobachtet in den letzten Tagen?  
  
Die Flüssigkeit fühlte sich angenehm warm und süßlich in seinem Mund an, erfüllte ihn mit einem angenehmen Geschmack, der ihn seltsamer Weise an Draco erinnerte.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry spürte die Sonne auf seiner Haut, obwohl er fror. Er saß auf dem harten Boden, der sich seltsam nass unter seinen Fingern anfühlte. Als er die Augen öffnete erkannte er auch warum. Das was er in seinen Händen hielt war kein Sand, keine Erde wie er erwartet hatte, sondern reiner, weißer Pulverschnee, der langsam begann zu schmelzen.  
  
Harry stand auf, schüttelte sich den Schnee von seinem Mantel. Er hatte die Zauberklamotten zu Hause gelassen, sie stattdessen gegen Winterfeste Muggel- Kleidung eingetauscht. Auch der Rucksack auf seinem Rücken stammte aus Muggelhand, war aber durch einige Zauber von Hermine gegen Feuchtigkeit und ähnliches geschützt worden.  
  
Er blickte sich um. Tatsächlich schien er sich mitten innerhalb der Berge zu befinden, weit und breit kein Draco zu sehen.  
  
Harry seufzte. War ja klar gewesen, dass er sich nicht genügend konzentriert hatte. Und die Verbindung war immer noch getrennt. Ein weiterer Seufzer entfuhr ihm. Und nun? Er blickte sich den Bergpfad auf dem er sich befand näher an. Links ging es runter, rechts ging es bergauf.  
  
Er entschied sich für den Weg der bergauf führte.  
  
~*~  
  
Er war noch nicht allzu lange gelaufen, vielleicht eine Stunde, vielleicht auch zwei. Der Schnee war nicht allzu tief. Vielleicht fünf, vielleicht zehn Zentimeter, zumindest nur so viel, dass es das gehen nicht erschwerte.  
  
Er bemerkte jedoch weder die Kälte, noch die Schneeflocken die plötzlich vom Himmel fielen, noch die Sonne die plötzlich von den Wolken verdeckt wurde. Alles was er sah, war der Blonde Junge, der sich nur wenige Meter vom ihm entfernt den Weg auf dem Pfad suchte.  
  
Und Harry begann zu rennen. "Draco!!" Seine Stimme hörte sich heiser an, von der ungewohnten Kälte, er schluckte, rief dann ein weiteres Mal. "Draco!!" und diesmal reagierte der andere Junge. Erstaunt drehte er sich um, Verwirrung zeigte sich in seinen Augen, dann lächelte er, strahlte plötzlich übers ganze Gesicht. Und Harry lächelte ebenfalls als er nur Zentimeter vor Draco zum stehen kam, der Atem leicht unregelmäßig ging, in kleinen Dampfwolken in die Luft stieg. "Ich hab dich gefunden." Draco schüttelte noch immer lächelnd leicht den Kopf. "Du bist doch verrückt Harry." "Ja... das bin ich wohl. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht."  
  
Keiner der beiden konnte sagen, was sich eigentlich geändert hatte. Es war nur wenige Tage zuvor gewesen, da hatten sie sich trotz der Verbindung gehasst, doch in diesem einem Moment da waren sie einfach glücklich einander gefunden zu haben, gemeinsam diesen Weg gehen zu können.  
  
Und so griff Draco einfach, noch immer lächelnd, stumm nach Harrys Arm, zog den schwarzhaarigen nahe an sich heran, hielt ihn fest umschlossen, den Kopf auf die Schulter des etwas kleineren gebettet, dessen Duft einziehend.  
  
Und Harry erwiderte die Umarmung. Seine Arme um die Taille des anderen Jungen geschlossen, das Gesicht zur Seite gewandt in den blonden Haaren verborgen.  
  
Und obwohl sie noch nicht wussten warum, obwohl sie diese Tatsache erst viel später begreifen sollten, stand in diesem Moment für die beiden die Zeit still.  
  
~Fin Part 3~  
  
~Manchmal, da ändern sich die Empfindungen eines Menschen schlagartig. Oft wissen wir noch nicht einmal den Grund, machen uns in diesem Moment auch gar keine Gedanken darüber. Vielleicht genießen wir das Glück das wir empfinden, vielleicht fliehen wir auch panisch vor Angst. Aber egal wie wir auch reagieren, die Bedeutung dieses kurzen Momentes in dem sich, ohne unser Wissen, alles veränderte, wird uns so oft erst viel später bewusst und wir sind erzürnt, dass wir den Moment nicht zu schätzen wussten, als wir noch die Gelegenheit dazu hatten. Wie reich an Gefühl wären wir wohl, wenn wir den Wert eines jeden Momentes zu schätzen wüssten? Doch ist dies unmöglich.. und so ist die beste Art sein Leben zu verbringen, für den Moment zu leben und jeden Augenblick zu genießen. Mit den Menschen, die uns wichtig sind.~  
  
Anmerkung; Jaja... ich mag den dritten Teil *ihn knuddel* es hat Spaß gemacht die Traumsequenz am Anfang zu beschreiben. Ich könnte mir tatsächlich vorstellen, dass das Leben der beiden so ablaufen würde, wenn sie normale Menschen wären. Seit der Grundschule zusammen aufgewachsen, ein behütetes Leben.... wobei mir wieder Urd-chans äußerst intelligente Gedankengänge einfallen, auf was für eine Grundschule gehen Zauberer eigentlich?! *zu Kyoko und urdy lins*.. *räusper* Okay... zurück zum Thema... Die Reise beginnt endlich und es fängt an etwas zwischen den beiden zu laufen, ne?! Naja Draco ist teilweise wirklich etwas extrem OOC, aber egal *schäm* Im nächsten Teil geht es dafür schneller vorwärts ^^ 


	5. Dunkelheit

Titel: Emotions  
  
Autor: cristall  
  
Teil: 4/5 (+Epilog)  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, Hermine/Ron, Dean/Seamus  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Serie : Harry Potter  
  
Genre : Romantik, Fantasy, Shonen ai  
  
Besonderheit : Shonen ai fanfic Wettbewerb  
  
Email: cris@originalbishounen.com  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, sondern Rowling. Ich hab mir die  
  
Charas lediglich geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld  
  
Begonnen: 27.02.03  
  
Beendet: 28.04.03  
  
Anmerkung: Die Kommentare am Anfang eines jeden Teiles sind den Charas von mir in den Mund gelegt *verbeug* ich hoffe sie werden es mir vergeben; die  
Kommentare am Ende eines jeden Teiles, stammen aber von mir gehören  
auch nicht wirklich zu irgendeinem Chara. (Entstehen nur jedes Mal  
in einer meiner Psychophasen *lach*)  
  
Kommentar: In diesem Kapitel fängt es endlich mal an interessant zu werden ^^;; Ich hab mit diesem Teil Spass gehabt... ihn zu schreiben meine  
ich ^^  
  
Ansonsten will ich ihn einfach so hier hinstellen  
  
Anmerkung zu dem Teil ist am Ende.  
  
Widmung: Diesmal nur bibi bzw. Chbi-Kami... Süße.. es tut mir  
wahnsinnig leid, dass se und ich nicht zu deinem Geburtstag kommen konnten... ich hab dich wahnsinnig lieb... und ich wäre jetzt am liebsten bei dir und würde mit dir feiern.. glaub mir ich bin ebenso deprimiert wie  
du...  
  
Ich wünsche dir alles alles gute...  
  
Danksagungen:  
  
(fanfiction.net hat leider meine Kommentar geschluckt, sprich ich habe nur die Kommentare bekommen die unten stehen.. zwei fehlen... den beiden danke ich dennoch trotzdem für die Kommentare.. *verbeug* es wäre lieb wenn ihre  
uch kurz melden würdet damit ich euch persönlich danken kann ^^)  
  
@Matjes deine Kommentare werden auch immer länger und lieber *knuddel* vielen lieben Dank dafür... ^^;; ich habs dir gerne erlaubt die idee zu übernehmen ^^ schön das dir das Gespräch zwischen Herm und Harry gefallen  
hat ^^ es ist eine meiner Lieblingsszenen *g*  
  
@MaxCat *verbeug* vielen Dank  
  
@Darkness15 *knuddel* dankeschön ^^, freut mich dass dir Draco auch so  
gefällt ^^  
  
@Vanilla *blush* wow.. vielen Dank. das Lob hat mich echt emgehauen *platt am boden lieg* ehrlich gesagt hab ich's seit neustem mit Philosophie net so wirklich.. habs zwar seit der achten in der Schule und werde es auch als  
mündliches Fach ins Abi nehmen.. aber es war nicht so wirklich Absicht *immer noch blush* yeah.. das mit Dumbledore und McGonagall ist Absicht.. irgendjemand musste ja böse sein *drop* es folgte eine lange Diskussion mit Kyoko-chan und weil ich nicht schon wieder Snape böse haben wollte sind die  
beiden es jetzt.. mal schauen was draus wird...  
  
@ Assassin vielen dank das du dir trotz ff.net die Mühe gemacht hast mir nen Comment zu schreiben ^^ hab mich darüber gefreut und zu dieser caro.. yep das ist genau die, die andauernd die Fanfiction klaut.. neuerdings auch  
von Misu und anderen *kopschüttel*  
  
Teil 4  
  
Dunkelheit  
  
//Vielen Menschen macht es Angst zu lieben. Liebe ist eine der wenigen Dinge auf Erden die wir nicht fähig sind zu definieren. Und gleichzeitig  
ist sie eins der wenigen Ereignisse in deinem Leben die du nicht ändern kannst. Wenn du dich verliebst, dann verliebst du dich. Also akzeptiere es und genieße das Gefühl. Denn wenn auch du jemanden hast, der dich liebt,  
wird er dir helfen deine Angst zu besiegen\\  
  
~Ron Weasley  
  
Harry beugte sich etwas vor, streckte seine Hände dem Feuer noch mehr entgegen. Ihm war kalt. Die Decke die um seine Schultern lag half ihn nicht wirklich, die Kälte aus seinen Gliedern zu vertreiben.  
  
Draco schien dabei weniger Probleme zu haben. Er saß, die Beine angezogen, etwa einen Meter entfernt vom Feuer, Harry gegenüber, den Rücken gegen die kalten Steinwände gelehnt.  
  
Sie waren den ganzen Tag gelaufen. Harry schmerzten die Füße nicht, aber in diesem Moment wünschte er sich, sie würden wenigstens das tun, seit einigen Stunden fühlte er von diesem Ende seines Körpers nämlich gar nichts mehr. Selbst Dobbys Socken hatten daran nichts ändern können.  
  
Ein schmerzhaftes Kribbeln in seinen Fingern machte ihm bewusst, dass zumindest seine Hände wieder lebten. Er hätte tatsächlich wärmere Kleidung mitnehmen sollten, doch woher hatte er wissen sollen das es in den Bergen so kalt war?  
  
Er war noch nie in den Bergen gewesen. Und der Winter in Hogwarts war sogar noch magisch abgemildert. Und der Winter bei den Dursleys schien ihm so weit entfernt, dass er sich nicht mal daran erinnerte, ob er zu dieser Jahreszeit überhaupt draußen gewesen war.  
  
So hatte er viel zu dünne Kleidung mitgenommen, wofür er nun zu bezahlen hatte. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Draco, der in seinen dicken Klamotten nun wirklich keinerlei Grund hatte sich zu beschweren.  
  
Genau dieser seufzte in diesem Moment, hob dann die Decke die um seine Schultern lag leicht hoch. /Komm schon.\ ~Wie?~ Sie hatten sich daran gewöhnt diese Art der Kommunikation zu nutzen.  
  
/Entweder Harry, bewegst du jetzt deinen Arsch hierüber um einen Teil meiner Decke zu bekommen, oder ich kuschel mich wieder alleine in sie und schau dir zu wie du langsam aber sicher erfrierst.\  
  
Harry lächelte und stand auf, schritt unsicher die wenigen Schritte hinüber.  
  
Ganz aufrichten konnte er sich nicht, dafür war die Decke der Höhle zu klein.  
  
Schließlich saß er neben Draco, der seine Decke über sie beiden ausgebreitet hatte. Ein spärliche Luftgrenze aus zwei, drei Zentimetern trennten ihre Körper, wie als hätten sie aufgrund der Umarmung am gestrigen Abend Angst, sich zu berühren.  
  
Harry wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass gar nichts mehr geschehen war. Wieso war er dann damals im Krankensaal in Dracos Traum gelandet? War das damals nur gewesen weil sie die Verbindung nicht hatten kontrollieren können?  
  
Harry seufzte lautlos, wenn sie Glück hatten würde es nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie die Antwort gefunden hätten.  
  
Er schreckte leicht auf, als er spürte wie Dracos Körper sich plötzlich gegen den seinen lehnte. Er war, mit dem Blick ins Feuer, in einen dämmrigen Zustand verfallen, in seine Gedankenwelt versunken.  
  
Jetzt lächelte er. Der Blonde war eingeschlafen. Die Augen geschlossen, der Mund leicht geöffnet. Harry stellte halb abwesend fest, dass Dracos Körper an seinem sich genau so anfühlte wie in seinem Traum, der selbe Geruch, die selbe Wärme ausstrahlte.  
  
Er schloss seine Augen, als er beide Arme um Draco lehnte, ihn möglichst nahe an sich heranzog. Langsam ging sein Atem immer ruhiger, passte sich an den des Blonden an, während er langsam in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf fiel.  
  
~*~  
  
"Verdammt... wie weit ist es denn noch?" "Ich habe keine Ahnung." "Wie bitte?" Verblüfft blieb Harry stehen. Draco seufzte, machte noch einen weiteren Schritt vorwärts, bevor er ebenfalls stehen blieb. Der Atem der beiden ging unregelmäßig, die Höhe machte ihnen zu schaffen und sie waren zu müde um noch über Gedanken zu reden.  
  
Vor einigen Stunden hatten sie ein kleines Dorf erreicht, eine Ansammlung von drei, vier Hütten. Dort hatten die Bewohner sofort gewusst von wem sie redeten und sie in diese Richtung geschickt. Jedoch ohne ihnen einen genauen Aufenthaltsort des Forschers nennen zu können.  
  
Das einzige was sie wussten war, dass es hier irgendwo eine Höhle geben sollte in der die Bewohner des Nachts öfter Lichter sahen. Draco war sich sicher gewesen, dass diese Höhle der Ort war den sie suchten.  
  
"Jetzt komm schon Harry, weit kann es nicht mehr sein." "Ich kann aber nicht mehr." "Soll ich dich ziehen oder was?" "Warum nicht?" Einen Moment zögerte Draco, dann seufzte Draco erneut, griff nach Harrys Hand. "Na dann los."  
  
Es waren nur wenige Minuten vergangen, da zog Draco Harry nicht mehr, sondern sie gingen nebeneinander, Seite an Seite. Ihre Hände noch immer ineinander verflochten.  
  
Weiter Minuten vergingen, bis Draco seine Finger leichte bewegte, begann über Harrys Haut zu streichen. "Du hast ja ganz kalte Finger." "Dann wärm sie doch." Und das tat er dann auch, hob die Hände zu seinem Mund hoch, hauchte leicht seinem Atem gegen die Finger.  
  
Beide waren stehen geblieben ohne es zu bemerken. Leichte Röte befand sich auf Harrys Wangen, während er Draco anblickte, der jedoch nicht bereit schien seinen Blick von Harrys Händen zu lösen. Keiner der beiden wußte, wie viel Zeit gegangen war, bevor Draco seine und Harrys Hände leicht senkte, seinen Blick hingegen hob, Harry anblickte.  
  
Grün blickte in Grau, grau in Grün. Harry schien etwas sagen zu wollen, öffnete leicht seinen Mund, doch noch bevor die ersten Worte seinen Mund verließen, kam die Kälte und dann... die Dunkelheit.  
  
~*~  
  
Schritt vor Schritt, monotone Schritte, nur dazu gedacht den Menschen der sie tut am Leben zu halten, ihm klar zu machen das er noch immer am Leben war.  
  
Doch plötzlich erstarte er, voller Unglauben, voller Erstaunen über das, was er vor sich sah. "Vater!"  
  
Harry war sich der Dunkelheit um sie herum bewusst. Er wußte, dass sie seine pechschwarzen Haare wohl fast vollkommen schlucken musste, wußte dass seine grünen Augen dennoch klar zu erkennen waren, das Erstaunen, das in ihnen lag.  
  
Er kannte seinen Vater nur von Fotos. Aber er hatte ihn sofort erkannt, wie er da vor ihm stand, wie seine Umrisse ebenfalls von der Dunkelheit geschluckt wurden. "Harry. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dich unbedingt hier wieder zu sehen." "Ich... ich hatte nicht erwartet dich überhaupt jemals zu sehen.. ist das.. ist das hier Realität? Oder nur ein Traum? Bist du.. bist du ein Geist?"  
  
Harry war selbst erstaunt über die Gelassenheit mit der er die gesamte Situation erlebte. Doch wahrscheinlich hatte er in den letzten Tagen zuviel erlebt um nun noch Verwunderung zu erleben.  
  
Sein Vater lächelte und Harry fühlte eine Geborgenheit, deren Verlust er sich erst im selbigen Moment bewusst wurde.  
  
"Ich bin... ein Geist in gewissen Sinne stimmt das wohl schon. Es ist nicht einfach zu erklären." "Wirst du es dennoch versuchen?" "Es wird nicht von Nöten sein. Du wirst es schon noch von alleine verstehen. Komm.. ich möchte dir etwas zeigen."  
  
Harry folgte stumm seinem Vater in die Dunkelheit.  
  
"Sieh her." Und er erblickte Draco. Sah wie dieser unter seinen Füßen zu laufen schien, sich verzweifelt in der Dunkelheit umblickte, einen Weg zu suchen zu schien. Dann hörte Harry die Stimme des anderen, wie er immer und immer wieder rief, den Namen dessen, den er mehr als alles andere suchte. "Er sucht mich." Harrys Stimme klang plötzlich heiser und rau.  
  
"Ja. Das tut er." "Wie kann ich zu ihm." Harry registrierte mit Verwunderung das Lächeln auf den Lippen seines Dads. "Willst du denn zu ihm?" "Ja.. Ja!!! Natürlich will ich zu ihm."  
  
Sein Vater lachte und plötzlich war es nicht mehr sein Vater der vor ihm stand sondern Sirius.  
  
"Sirius?! Was?!" Erschrocken wich er einige schritte zurück. "Harry. Hab keine Angst. Ich werde dir nichts tun." "Aber du?! W-Wo ist mein... mein Dad..." "Oh Harry verstehst du denn nicht?!"  
  
Und dann war es nicht mehr Sirius der dort stand, sondern Dumbledore, der ihn freundlich anlächelte, kurz zunickte, dann stand seine Mum vor ihm übers ganze Gesicht strahlend, ihn kurz und sanft in die Arme nehmend ihm Trost spendend.  
  
Und dann waren da Hermine, Ron, McGonagall, Hagrid, Dobey und so viele andere, dass Harry gar nicht fähig war einen jeden zu registrieren. Schließlich war es erneut sein Dad der vor ihm stand. "Verstehst du nun?" "Nein..." "Ich bin wer immer du willst der ich bin. Ich bin der den dein Herz sich ersehnt an seiner Seite zu haben. Ich bin nicht dein Vater und bin es doch. Ich bin die Materialisierung der Sehnsüchte deiner Seele " Und in diesem Moment verwandelte sein Vater sich erneut wurde zu einem blonden Jungen, mit blaugrauen Augen.  
  
"Draco...." der andere antwortete nicht, sondern lächelte nur, trat auf Harry zu, legte eine Hand um dessen Hüfte, zog ihn an seinen Körper heran, die andere Hand auf die Wange des Jungen. Instinktiv schloss Harry seine Augen und dann legten sich Dracos Lippen auf die seinen.  
  
Und das Licht kam zurück....  
  
~*~  
  
Harry erwachte in einer Höhle, nicht eine dieser kleinen Felsausbuchtungen in der sie die letzte Nacht verbracht hatten, sondern in einer großen geräumigen Höhle die er kaum fähig war zu überblicken, die Steine an den Wänden waren fast schwarz und strahlten eine seltsame Wärme ab, so dass ihm in seiner warmen Kleidung fast zu warm war.  
  
Er richtete sich leicht auf, wartete einen Moment ab, ob sein Kopf vielleicht schmerzte, stand dann vollkommen auf. Erstaunt bemerkte er, dass seine Kleidung Staub bedeckt war, ebenso wie der Boden. Wo war er hier? Und wie war er hier hin gekommen?  
  
Langsam kehrte die Erinnerung an seinen Traum zurück. Wie seltsam... das zweite Mal war dies nun, dass er davon träumte von Draco geküsst zu werden und erneut hatte er dabei nichts weiter als unendliches Glück empfunden.  
  
Sollte er sich darüber Gedanken machen?  
  
Er blickte sich um. Wo war der Blonde eigentlich?! Er fühlte Sorge, unendliche Sorge und er hatte es verdammt nochmal satt sich andauernd Sorgen zu machen. "Harry." Erschrocken erstarrte er, drehte sich dann langsam um.  
  
Hinter ihm stand Draco, der den er gesucht hatte. Doch seltsamer Weise fühlte er sich mit einem Male unglaublich beklemmt, wie als könne er nicht handeln ohne einen Fehler zu begehen.  
  
Doch auch der andere schien unsicher. "G-Geht es dir gut?" Er nickte, weiter verunsichert, als der Blonde noch einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zutrat. Ihn ebenso an sich zog, wie in Harrys Traum.  
  
"D-Dann... ist gut..." Und dann spürte Harry erneut Dracos Lippen auf den seinen, wie sie fordernd über die seinen strichen. Wärme gaben und forderten und sie zurück bekamen.  
  
Harry bemerkte erst, das seine Hände sich ebenfalls um Dracos Taille geschlungen hatten, als ihre Lippen sich voneinander trennten. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, versuchte gleichzeitig seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Es klappte nicht und er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl am gesamten Körper zu zittern und nur durch die Arme errettet werden zu können, die sich in diesem Moment noch enger um ihn schlangen, ihn an den Körper des gleichaltrigen Jungen pressten.  
  
"Das war.. merkwürdig..." "Ja..." er spürte den Atem des Slytherins an seinem Hals und kurz darauf dessen Lippen, die sich leicht auf seine Haut legten, immer und immer wieder.  
  
"Aber angenehm...." Dracos Worte jagten ihm einen leichten, angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken. Harry lehnte seinen Kopf in die Halsbeuge des Jungen.  
  
"Warum.. hast du das getan?" Zu Harrys verwundern kicherte der andere Junge. "Ich weiß nicht.. dass ist verrückt nicht wahr.. ich küsse.. ich küsse dich und weiß noch nicht einmal warum.", er löste sich leicht um Harry in die Augen blicken zu können. "Aber da waren diese Träume. Der eine.. gestern morgen und der andere gerade eben... ich wollte..." er löste eine Hand von Harrys Körper, fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger sanft die Konturen der noch immer zitternden Lippen nach ".. ich wollte wissen, ob deine Lippen in der Realität genauso verführerisch schmecken." "Und...? Tun sie das?" "Nein... sie schmecken noch viel besser." Und wie unter einem Bann senkte er seinen Kopf und küsste den schwarzhaarigen erneut, diesmal fordernder, tiefer und Harry erwiderte.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wir haben uns verlaufen." "Nein." "Draco. Wir haben uns verlaufen." "Nein." "Draco!!" "Halt die Klappe und tu was vernünftiges." "Was denn zum Beispiel?" "Den richtigen Weg suchen." "Draco..." Harry seufzte resignierend, lief dann etwas schneller um Draco einzuholen, der regelrecht durch die weit verzweigten Gänge der Höhle hastete.  
  
Sanft griff er nach der Hand des Blonden zog den Jungen an seine Seite. "So jetzt beruhig dich erst mal. Noch leben wir. Wir haben was zu essen, wir haben was zu trinken und wir haben unsere Zauberstäbe." ~Und wir haben uns~ Es war seltsam die Gedankenverbindung wieder bewusst zu nutzen. In den letzten Stunden waren Dracos Gedanken beinahe zu seinen eigenen geworden, er hatte nicht mehr differenziert zwischen seinen eigenen und den Gedanken des anderen.  
  
Draco reagierte nicht auf seine Gedanken, drückte nur beinahe unmerklich Harrys Hand. "Gut. Hab mich beruhigt. Und jetzt?! Wir wissen nicht wo wir sind. Tatsache. Ich verfalle nicht in Panik ich stelle nur die Tatsachen zusammen. Reg dich also wieder ab. Meine Füße tun höllisch weh und wenn ich mir anschaue wie du humpelst, geht es dir wahrscheinlich auch nicht besser.",  
  
Harry senkte den Blick, er hatte versucht die Schmerzen zu verbergen, doch er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Draco das bemerkt hatte. "Also. Was tun wir?!" "Weiß nicht. Knutschen?!" "Gute Idee. Warum nicht?" Mit einem Grinsen lehnte er sich zu Harry, der jedoch gekonnt auswich. "Das war ein Scherz Drac'." "Ich meine es ernst." "Ich weiß."  
  
Harry wußte nicht wirklich was da eigentlich zwischen ihnen war. Es hatte kein großes 'Ich liebe dich' gegeben wie in all diesen Kitschfilmen und wahrscheinlich würde es das auch nie geben war er sich doch vollkommen unsicher was er eigentlich fühlte, doch er war sich sicher, dass da eine Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen war, die er bisher noch nie gespürt hatte.  
  
"Hast du denn einen besseren Vorschlag was wir tun können?" Dracos Gesicht war Millimeter von Harrys entfernt und er wäre fast der Versuchung erlegen ihn tatsächlich zu küssen, wäre da nicht die Stimme gewesen die ihn erstarren ließ, sie beide sich ruckartig umdrehen ließ, zu dem Eingang eines Ganges von dem beide sich sicher waren, dass er vorher noch nicht existiert hatte.  
  
"Vielleicht könnte ich ihnen helfen? Darf ich mich vorstellen? Dr. Luminate, Forscher auf dem Gebiet der Telepathie. Ich denke sie wollten zu mir."  
  
~*~  
  
"Das ist interessant... wirklich interessant." Verrückt. Ja Harry war sich inzwischen sicher. Erst hatte er gedacht, der Professor wäre vielleicht nur etwas verwirrt, hatte schlecht geschlafen oder halt einen miesen Tag. Inzwischen war er sich jedoch sicher, dass der Professor einfach nur verrückt war.  
  
Wie um ihm Schutz zu spenden drückte er den kleinen Fuchs näher an sich heran, der sich aufgrund der Kälte die letzten Stunden in Harrys Rucksack verkrochen hatte. Nun jedoch gab es keinen Grund mehr für ihn dort zu bleiben.  
  
Die Höhle in der sie sich befanden war unordentlich und man konnte leicht den Überblick verlieren, doch sie war beinahe eingerichtet wie eine normale Wohnung und, was wie Harry fand momentan das wichtigste war, sie war warm.  
  
Er spürte, dass der Blonde ihn beobachtete, doch er wandte den Kopf nicht um den Blick zu erwidern, wissend, dass er dann all seine Sicherheit verlieren würde.  
  
"Was ist so interessant?!" Verrückt. Er ist verrückt, habe Mitleid mit ihm. Redete sich Harry immer wieder in, doch die Wut in seinem Innerem steigerte sich immer weiter. Wahnsinnig.. ja vielleicht war der Professor doch eher wahnsinnig als verrückt.  
  
So sah es zumindest aus, während dieser mit zerzausten Haaren über eine der vielen Maschinen gebeugt stand, irgendetwas an den vielen Knöpfen drehte.  
  
Harry zuckte kurz zusammen, als der schwarze Fuchs von Draco plötzlich ebenfalls auf seinen Schoß sprang, sich an seinen Bauch kuschelte.  
  
"Ihre Verbindung. Ihre Verbindung meine Herren. Nie habe ich so etwas in meinem Leben gesehen. Oh... und Mister", Harry erschauderte leicht, als der Professor ihn plötzlich anblickte, regelrecht anstarrte. "Ich habe es nicht gerne wenn andere Leute mich für wahnsinnig oder verrückt halten. Ich bevorzuge es wenn man mich als von der Einsamkeit geprägt sieht." Für einen Moment fragte sich Harry wen der Professor wohl mit Leuten meinte, verschob diesen Gedanken jedoch gleich wieder. Der Kerl war eindeutig verrückt, hatte wahrscheinlich seit Jahren keine Menschenseele mehr gesehen. Ja.. wahrscheinlich war seine Verrücktheit tatsächlich auf die Abgeschiedenheit zurückzuführen.  
  
Dennoch wünschte ich mir in diesem Moment nichts mehr als endlich hier aus der Höhle wegzukommen. Dass ich dann vielleicht endlich erneut ein paar ungestörte Minuten mit Draco würde verbringen können. War natürlich nur ein ungewollter Nebeneffekt, wenn auch nicht gerade unerwünscht.  
  
Harry erstarrte als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er den Gedanken über die Verrücktheit des Professors nie ausgesprochen hatte.  
  
"Sie...!" "Oh ja Mister. Ich habe ihre Gedanken gelesen. Warum denken sie bin ich hier in der Einsamkeit." Draco trat einen Schritt vor, stand direkt vor dem Professor. "Können sie uns helfen?" Seine Stimme hatte diesen eisigen Hauch, von dem Harry hoffte ihn nicht mehr allzu oft hören zu müssen.  
  
Obwohl er die Streitigkeiten wohl vermissen würde. Und plötzlich erkannte Harry was geschehen würde wenn der Professor seine Aufgabe tatsächlich bewältigen würde könne. Die Verbindung würde getrennt werden und er und Draco würden wieder ihr eigenes Leben führen. Getrennt von einander.  
  
Verrückterweise spürte Harry bei diesem Gedanken ein seltsames Gefühl der Einsamkeit.  
  
"Natürlich kann ich ihnen helfen. Legen sie die Amulette an." Draco verzog das Gesicht. "Was für Amulette?!" "Hier Draco. Komm her." Harry wühlte in seiner Manteltasche, zog dann die beiden Amulette heraus, die er ganz vergessen hatte, obwohl er sie die gesamte Zeit bei sich getragen hatte.  
  
Draco gehorchte ihm ohne Widerspruch, wollte ihm schon eins der Amulette abnehmen, doch Harry machte nur einen kurzen Wink mit der Hand, so dass der Blonde sich umdrehte, legte ihm dann das Amulett um, darauf bedacht so nahe wie möglich an dem Körper des anderen zu stehen.  
  
Er grinste, als eine leichte Gänsehaut Dracos Haut überzog, als Harrys Atem über diese strich.  
  
Dann beugte Harry sich schnell vor, hauchte einen Kuss auf die helle Haut, bevor er Draco das Amulett in die Hand drückte, sich umdrehte um den anderen aufzufordern ihm dieses ebenfalls anzulegen.  
  
"Sehr gut. Nun drehen sie sich bitte hierher, ja sehr gut... und jetzt trinken sie das." Beide griffen nach dem Becher den sie gereicht bekamen und tranken ihn aus, ohne zu zögern, ohne darüber nachzudenken was er bewirken könnte.  
  
Dann war es vorbei. Sie standen dort. Nebeneinander und dennoch mit einem male unendlich weit voneinander entfernt. Es war vorbei. So war der Gedanke beider, doch sie hörten ihn nicht. Es war vorbei.  
  
"D-Das war es...?!" "Aber natürlich. Was habt ihr erwartet? Eine Menge Zaubersprüche? Das was zwischen euch bestanden hat, war nicht mehr als eine Überschneidung eurer Auren, nichts weiter, nur eine verquere Situation die nun mal ab und zu auftritt. Sie können gehen. Ah... ich sehe schon, sie wissen nicht wie sie zurückkommen?! Warten sie.. Hogwarts nicht wahr?!" Und bevor sie reagieren konnten, verschwamm die Umgebung um sie herum. Als sie wieder klar erkennen konnten wo sie waren, wurden sie bereits sehnsüchtig empfangen.  
  
"Mister Malfoy. Mister Potter. Ich denke, wir haben zu reden."  
  
Diesmal schien Albus Dumbledore wirklich sauer.  
  
~*~  
  
Harrys Hände zitterten, als er das Amulett abnahm und es in die Schublade seines Nachttisches steckte.  
  
Er hatte Angst. Er griff nach der Wasserflasche neben seinem Bett, trank einige Schlücke um sich zu beruhigen, doch es half nichts. Das zittern blieb in seinem Körper, ließ ihn nicht frei.  
  
Er fühlte sich einsam. Natürlich war auch vorher schon einsam gewesen, er hatte es ja selbst oft genug seinen Freunden erläutert.  
  
Doch das Gefühl war um ein vielfaches stärker, nun da er erfahren hatte, was es bedeutet nicht einsam zu sein.  
  
Er vermisste Draco, mehr als er jemals geglaubt hatte, dass er ihn würde vermissen können.  
  
Er hasste es einsam zu sein. Entschlossen sprang er auf, ballte seine Fäuste. Er hatte einfach keine Lust mehr einsam zu sein. Und er würde verdammt nochmal endlich etwas tun um nicht mehr einsam zu sein.  
  
Die Frage war nur.... was.  
  
"Wie wäre es wenn du einfach zu Draco gehen würdest?!" Erschrocken drehte sich Harry zu Hermine um, die plötzlich in der Tür stand.  
  
"Herm?! Wieso?! Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich zu Draco gehen möchte?!" Hermine verzog nur missbilligend das Gesicht.  
  
"Harry... du hockst seit ungefähr einer Stunde in diesem Zimmer, springst auf, setzt dich wieder hin, trampelst gegen die Möbel, da ist es wirklich nicht schwer zu erraten das etwas mit dir nicht stimmt... zudem", sie grinste plötzlich "Zu dem führst du scheinbar Selbstgespräche."  
  
Harry lief rot an. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. Für einen Moment war er zu verblüfft um zu reagieren, dann ließ er sich - zum wiederholten Male - aufs Bett fallen, seufzte herzergreifend.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll Hermine... ich kannte doch nicht einfach in seinen Schlafsaal wandern und mit ihm reden wollen.. ich kenne noch nicht mal das Passwort, oder soll ich anklopfen und verlangen dass ich mit ihm reden möchte... die Slytherins lachen mich doch aus."  
  
Sie setzte sich neben ihn, mit mitleidigem Blick. "Ich finde die Idee gar nicht mal so abwegig Harry. Warum eigentlich nicht?!" "Wie? Hermine.... von dir hatte ich eigentlich schon was intelligenteres erwartet."  
  
"Sieh es doch mal so Harry, was ist wenn du nicht als Harry Potter dahin gehst sondern als Schülersprecher und nicht mit Draco Malfoy, sondern mit ihrem Vertrauensschüler sprechen willst? Niemand wird etwas dagegen einzuwenden wissen."  
  
Harry dachte nach. "Eigentlich... ist diese Idee tatsächlich gar nicht so abwegig." Hermine lächelte. "Hast du was anderes erwartet?! Mal ernsthaft Harry... ich weiß nicht was auf dieser Reise passiert ist, aber ihr seid euch ziemlich nahe gekommen, du und Malfoy nicht wahr?  
  
Aber du mußt mit ihm reden, sonst gehst du daran kaputt."  
  
"Ich weiß..." Verwirrt und nervös strubelte Harry sich durch die Haare, stand dann erneut auf. "Okay.. ich gehe..." Hermine lächelte, stand dann auch auf, drückte Harry einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. "Lass dich bloß nicht unterkriegen Harry."  
  
"Kennst mich doch Herm." Er lachte, verließ dann den Raum. Hermine blickte ihm hinterher, lächelte dann schließlich ebenfalls. "Ja... ich kenne dich... und deshalb weiß ich, wie sehr du momentan leidest."  
  
Sie schüttelte leicht den kopf, um die Gedanken abzuschütteln als sie Ron hörte, der unten aus dem Gemeinschaftssaal nach ihr rief. "Ich komme schon." Sie wollte den Raum auch schon verlassen, stolperte aber über einen der vielen Klamottenhaufen.  
  
"Verdammt.. die müssen endlich mal wieder aufräumen."  
  
~*~  
  
Nervös blickte Harry kurz in den Spiegel auf dem gang, strich sich noch einmal prüfend durch die Haare. Egal wie sehr sein Entschluss vor Minuten noch festgestanden hatte, in diesem Moment wollte er eigentlich nichts anderes als zurück in sein Zimmer, sich in sein Bett verkriechen und nie wieder aufzustehen.  
  
Aber jetzt war er einmal hier, jetzt wollte er das auch durchziehen. Noch einmal blickte er in den Spiegel, ging dann die letzten Schritte zum Eingang des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftssaals. Er hatte Glück, gerade in diesem Moment tauchte ein Erstklässlerslytherin auf, wollte den Raum betreten.  
  
"Hey, du da." Der braunhaarige Junge blieb stehen, drehte sich um, erstarrte als er den Schülersprecher erkannte, der mit sicheren Schritten auf ihn zu kam.  
  
"Wie heißt du?" "Ähm... Luc, warum? Ich hab doch nichts verbrochen?!" "Nein, nein, keine Sorge. Tu mir bitte den Gefallen Luc und geh rein und schau nach ob euer Vertrauensschüler Draco Malfoy da ist." "Ah den habe ich gerade noch gesehen, der ist nicht da, der ist mit Alex draußen unterwegs."  
  
"Alex?!" "Ja, der müsste auch in der siebten sein, braune, kurze, strubblige Haare, gut aussehend..." "Jaja.. natürlich weiß ich wer Alex ist." Alexander war einer der wenigen Slytherins mit dem man reden konnte, ohne zu merken, dass er ein Slytherin war.  
  
Er hatte nur nicht erwartet, dass gerade Alex mit Draco befreundet war. Harry seufzte und strich sich unbewusst durch die zuvor noch so sorgfältig geordneten Haaren.  
  
"Pass auf. Wenn Malfoy hier auftauchen sollte, schick ihn auf direktem Wege zu mir, ja?!" "Okay." "Und nimm das ganze ernst, dass ist ein Auftrag vom Schülersprecher verstanden." Eingeschüchtert nickte der kleine Junge.  
  
"Gut dann geh jetzt."  
  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten drehte Harry sich um, ging davon. Mit Blaise war Draco also unterwegs.  
  
Irgendwie nicht mit dem Aufschub des Gespräches zufrieden, schlich Harry durch die Gänge des Schlosses, einen Platz suchend, an dem er nachdenken konnte.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco war tatsächlich mit Alex unterwegs. Gerade in diesem Moment befanden sich die beiden am See, genossen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen, die an diesem Tag noch auf die Erde fallen sollten.  
  
Alex grinste, drehte sich dann zu Draco, der leicht hinter ihm auf der Wiese saß. "Also Drac' dann erzähl mal, was war los? Interessante Reise gehabt wie?!" "Oh Gott hör mir bloß auf... ich wünschte ich hätte diese Reise niemals machen müssen."  
  
Der Blonde vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, gewillt nichts weiter zu sagen, doch so schnell gab Alex nicht auf. Sprang er nur auf und setzte sich endgültig neben Malfoy.  
  
"Also komm erzähl, was war in letzter Zeit mit dir los? Mal wieder Stress mit deinem Dad?!" "Ach komm hör mir mit dem auf.", Draco nahm die Hände vom Gesicht, ließ sich dafür rückwärts auf die Wiese fallen, starrte in den Himmel.  
  
"Dumbledore hat da einiges geregelt. Ich bleib bis zu den Sommerferien erst mal hier und dann wird weitergeguckt, den Ärger zu Hause tu ich mir auf jeden Fall nicht mehr an."  
  
"Verständlich." Ohne eine Zustimmung abzuwarten, streifte er dem anderen das Hemd hoch, strich über die Narbe die sich auf dessen Bauch abzeichnete.  
  
"Lass das." Zornig zog er sein Hemd wieder herunter, verdeckte somit das Zeichen eines Streites im Hause Malfoy. "Das ist nun wirklich nicht mein Problem. Momentan hab ich ganz andere Sorgen."  
  
Alex seufzte, legte sich dann neben Draco. "Na komm schon, erzähl mir was los ist. Hängt mit Harry zusammen nicht wahr?!" "Es ist seltsam einen Slytherin über Harry und nicht über Potter reden zu hören."  
  
"Ich hatte niemals Probleme mit anderen Häusern." "Bist ja auch ein Gegner des Häusersystems." "Yep. Komm.. jetzt lenk nicht ab und erzähl Doktor Alex deine kleinen Problemchen mit unserem Wunderjungen." "Im großen und ganzen ist mein einziges Problem... dass ich mehr für ihn fühle als ich fühlen dürfte..." "Du meinst... keinen Hass sondern Freundschaft..."  
  
"Nein.. mehr.. als Freundschaft."  
  
Ruckartig setzt Alex sich auf, starrte Draco an. "Gut.. und jetzt noch einmal ganz von vorne, für die doofen unter uns."  
  
Draco seufzte und begann dann die gesamte Geschichte zu erzählen. Die Geschichte, die er niemals erwartet hatte zu erleben, die Geschichte, die seine Zukunft vollkommen verändert hatte. Die Geschichte, die ihn bis in seine Träume, die Geschichte, die er endlich verstehen wollte.  
  
Alex war ein guter Zuhörer. Er unterbrach nicht, hörte nur zu, erweckte aber auch niemals den Eindruck uninteressiert zu sein. So redete Draco einfach, erinnerte sich an jeden einzelnen Moment den er gemeinsam mit Harry erlebt hatte.  
  
Und während er erzählte wurde ihm bewusst, dass er keinen einzigen dieser Momente missen wollte.  
  
Nachdem Draco geendet hatte, herrschten einige Momente des Schweigens, bevor Alex zu lachen anfing.  
  
"Was?! Was ist so lustig?!" Alex versuchte sich zu beruhigen schaffte es aber nicht sein Grinsen vollkommen abzulegen.  
  
"Du bist verliebt Draco!" "Verliebt? In wen denn?" Alex blickte vorwurfvoll drein, bei soviel Dummheit, dennoch braucht Draco einen Moment um zu verstehen, was genau sein Freund da eigentlich behauptete.  
  
"Oh nein. Oh Nein Alex!!", erschrocken schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich bin nicht verliebt.. in.. Harry Potter!" Er betonte jedes Wort über, so dass sein Entsetzen noch stärker herauszuhören war.  
  
Bei Alex jedoch erzeugte dieser Ausbruch nicht mehr als ein Lachen. "Du kannst ja rot werden Draco. Komm.. mal ganz ernsthaft... warum hast du ihn geküsst wenn da nicht eine gewisse Anziehung zwischen euch gewesen ist?" "Anziehung vielleicht, das bestreite ich ja auch gar nicht, aber keine Liebe."  
  
"Was dann?! Wirklich nur rein sexuelle Anziehung? Das klang in deiner Geschichte aber gar nicht so du hast dir einige Male ernsthaft Sorgen gemacht."  
  
Draco seufzte und gab zu: "Ja schon.. dann ist da auch eben Freundschaft entstanden." "Ein Tässchen Freundschaft mit einem Kräftigen Schuss sexueller Anziehung? Das klingt nun wirklich gar nicht nach dir."  
  
"Verdammt was soll ich denn machen?! Einfach zu ihm gehen und sagen 'Hey ich liebe dich!'?! Das ist doch ein Scherz." "Warum kommt dir das ganze so albern vor?! Nur weil er ein Gryffindor ist? Stell dir mal vor du hättest ihn irgendwo abends in ner Bar getroffen, hättest du ihn aufgerissen?"  
  
Wieder einmal stellte Draco fest, dass Alex ziemlich tolerant war was Homosexualität anging. Und Draco war sich sicher, dass diese Eigenschaft eine der Eigenschaften war die er am meisten an dem Jungen schätzte.  
  
Dann dachte er wieder an Alex Frage, versuchte sich die Situation vorzustellen und wußte sofort die Antwort "Ja, ohne zu zögern." "Dann ist es also nur sein Haus, dass dich aufhält Gefühle zu zulassen." "Nein, aber wir sind Feinde immer gewesen, wir können jetzt nicht einfach Geliebte sein."  
  
"Warum seid ihr denn Feinde geworden?" "Wegen.. wegen der schon immer währenden Feindschaft zwischen den Weasleys und den Malfoys." "Dann lässt du dich also von deiner Entscheidung abbringen, wegen seiner Loyalität zu seinen Freunden und deiner früheren Abhängigkeit von deinem Vater? Das ist Blödsinn und das weißt du."  
  
Draco seufzte und richtete sich auf. "Gut.. gegen deine Argumente komme ich nicht an, aber selbst wenn ich meine Gefühle für ihn zugeben kann, mit ihnen leben könnte, übersiehst du eine wichtige Tatsache."  
  
"Welche?!" "Was ist mit seinen Gefühlen für mich." Der Braunhaarige zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Er hat dich geküsst nicht wahr?"  
  
"Küssen lassen. Du kennst Harry. Er ist nicht gerade der Typ, der dich von sich wegstößt und dabei Gefahr läuft dein Herz zu zerschlagen. Vielleicht war er einfach nur zu überrumpelt um zu reagieren.  
  
Was also wenn er nicht das selbe empfindet wie ich? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit dieser Tatsache leben könnte."  
  
Alex konnte nichts anderes tun, als zu schweigen.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry wußte nicht, warum er eigentlich hier saß, in dem Klassenzimmer, in dem sie immer trainierten hatten. Nun war es nicht mehr notwendig zu trainieren die Verbindung war unterbrochen.  
  
Dennoch war er hier, nicht wissend warum.  
  
Er zuckte zusammen als er Schritte auf dem Gang hörte, versteckt sich in einer Nische des Raumes. Dann waren da weitere Schritte hastiger, aus der anderen Richtung, beide stoppten, gedämpfte Stimmen hallten zu ihm, dann war es ruhig.  
  
Harry atmete schon auf, war erleichtert, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete, eine weiter Person eintrat.  
  
Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich, als er sich gegen die Wand lehnte, versuchte eins mit der Dunkelheit zu werden.  
  
Er entspannte sich ruckartig als er verblüfft erkennen musste, wer gerade in diesem Moment den Raum betreten hatte.  
  
"Draco."  
  
Der Blonde lächelte, ein Lächeln voller Mut, doch wie der Schwarzhaarige erkannte auch ein Lächeln voller Unsicherheit.  
  
"Hey Harry."  
  
Harry reagierte instinktiv, seine Beine trugen ihn wie von selbst, brachten zu dem blonden Slytherin, der ihn lachend in die Arme schloss.  
  
Der Gryffindor lachte nicht, er weinte unzählbare Tränen, vergrub sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge des anderen, der in diesem Moment seufzte, seine Arme um den schmalen Körper legte, ihn geborgen festhielt.  
  
"Du bist spät." Schluchzte Harry, als er seine Stimme wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte.  
  
Draco lachte erneut. "Ich wäre ja schneller hier gewesen aber deine kleine Freundin hielt es für notwendig mir eine Predigt zu halten was passiert wenn ich dir weh tue."  
  
"Hermine?" Verwundert legte Harry den Kopf leicht schief.  
  
Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf "Nein. Ginny." "Ginny?" Harry löste sich leicht von dem anderen Jungen, den Blick verlegen über seinen Ausbruch zu Boden gerichtet, sich nervös durch die Haare streichend.  
  
"Ja. Keine Ahnung woher sie alles weiß, aber sie hat wohl was geahnt."  
  
Harry beugte sich zu Boden während er Draco zuhörte, hob Yuki auf, der um seine Beine herumgeschlichen war, drückte ihn fest an sich, wie als würde er Schutz suchen hinter dem kleinen Wesen.  
  
"Warum bist du hier Draco?" Im ersten Moment hatte er diese Frage noch ignoriert, sie tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein versteckt, doch nun drang sie unnachgiebig nach oben, zwang ihn sie auszusprechen, sich Gewissheit zu verschaffen.  
  
Fragend blickte der Blonde ihn an. "Willst du nicht das ich hier bin?" "Ich weiß es nicht." Plötzlich musste Harry kichern, ließ sich an der Wand entlang gleiten, setzte sich auf den Boden, den Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt, den kleinen Fuchs noch immer an sich gedrückt.  
  
"Warum lachst du?!" Es schien als würde Draco die Antwort schon wissen. "Weil ich ehrlich zu dir bin, obwohl du es nicht mehr bemerken würdest wenn ich lüge, es ist seltsam, dass du nicht mehr da oben drin bist."  
  
Mit einer verdeutlichenden Geste tippte der schwarzhaarige sich gegen den Kopf.  
  
Draco seufzte, sank dann in die Knie, direkt vor Harry. Mit einer beruhigenden, zögerlichen Bewegung strich er dem Jüngeren einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Ich würde auch jetzt noch merken wenn du lügen würdest Potter. Ich bin schließlich ein Malfoy." Ein provokantes Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen, verschwand jedoch sofort wieder, als keine Reaktion von Harry folgte.  
  
Er richtete sich wieder auf, streckte Harry die Hand hin. Einen Moment war dieser zu verwundert um zu reagieren, ergriff sie dann aber, ließ sich hochziehen.  
  
"Hör zu Harry... ich bin hier.. weil... weil ich dir etwas sagen wollte, aber ich weiß nicht wie..." er holte tief Luft.  
  
"Komm her." Handeln schien Draco in diesem Moment sehr viel einfacher als die Tatsachen mit Worten zu erklären.  
  
So küsste er Harry einfach, nicht fordernd, neckend wie sie es so oft zuvor getan hatten, sondern voller Gefühl, sanft und zärtlich, voller Liebe.  
  
Harry erwiderte. Für einen Moment war er verwirrt gewesen, bereit Draco abzuweisen, doch dann war er von den Gefühlen die auf ihn einstürmten überrannt worden, hatte jede Kontrolle über seinen Körper verloren.  
  
Und so hatte er sich verloren, in den Armen die ihn sanft, aber bestimmt hielten, verlor sich in dem Duft der von dem Jungen ausging, verlor sich in den Lippen, die auf seinen lagen, ihn mit unwiderstehlicher Art verführten.  
  
Ihn für einen winzigen Moment in das Paradies entführte in dem er die letzten Monate gelebt hatte.  
  
Als Draco sich von dem anderen Jungen löste, ging sein Atem schneller als normal. Verträumt betrachtete er das Gesicht von Harry, der die Augen geschlossen hielt, die Wangen leicht gerötet.  
  
"Verstehst du?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, die Augen noch immer halb geschlossen. "Ich will nicht dein Spielzeug sein, Draco."  
  
Draco erstarrte. Ruckartig löste er sich von dem Schwarzhaarigen, wich einige Schritte zurück. "Spielzeug?! Spielzeug?!?! Harry ich dachte wirklich in den letzten Wochen hättest du mich etwas besser kennen gelernt."  
  
"Malfoy!! So war das nicht gemeint." "Malfoy? Ach jetzt sind wir also schon wieder bei Malfoy ja?! Leck mich doch Potter."  
  
Malfoy wollte schon aus dem Zimmer stürmen, hatte die Tür schon geöffnet, als er spürte wie eine Hand nach seiner griff ihn festhielt.  
  
Für einen Moment verharrte Draco starrte verblüfft auf seine Hand nur um festzustellen, dass der Griff nichts weiter entsprungen war als seiner Einbildung.  
  
Er seufzte, verließ den Raum dann endgültig. Es war nur eine vergebliche Hoffnung, dass Harry ihn aufhalten würde. Vergebliche Hoffnung, dass es wirklich eine Zukunft für sie beide gab.  
  
So dachte er auch, dass es nur Einbildung wäre, als er fühlte wie sich von hinten zwei Arme um ihn legten ihn an einen anderen Körper zogen.  
  
Nur das es diesmal keine Einbildung war.  
  
Harry lehnte seinen Kopf an Dracos Rücken, ließ seine Arme um dessen Hüfte verweilen.  
  
"Es tut mir leid. Draco.... es ist nur so... dass ich nun mal Angst habe..."  
  
Der Blonde seufzte, legte seine Hände auf Harrys und den Kopf in den Nacken, starrte an die Decke. Er schwieg, nicht wissend was er sagen wollte, doch die stumme Berührung ihrer Hände schien auszureichen um dem schwarzhaarigen die Angst zu nehmen.  
  
"Vertraust du mir?" "Wieso fragst du?" Das Herz des Blonden schien schmerzhaft in seiner Brust zu hämmern. Sie waren sich in den letzten Tagen so nahe gewesen. Warum war es nur so neu, warum war er so nervös?  
  
"Antworte mir einfach... bitte." Draco drehte sich in Harrys Armen um, blickte ihn entschlossen an. "Ja. Ich vertraue dir mehr als jedem anderen."  
  
Harry lächelte, glücklich, zufrieden, erleichtert. "Würdest... du mich küssen?" Draco lachte leise, antworte nicht, sondern beugte sich einfach zu Harry, küsste ihn ebenso zärtlich wie nur Sekunden zuvor.  
  
Doch diesmal war es anders, Harry erwiderte, nicht einfach nur instinktiv, sondern mit allem Gefühl das er aufbringen konnte.  
  
Er lächelte als sie sich lösten. Stupste kurz mit seiner Nase gegen Dracos. "Ich muss los Draco. McGonagall wollte uns irgend nen Vortrag halten. Und du weißt dass sie sowieso schon sauer auf mich ist."  
  
"Ja klar." Harry löste sich, lief den Gang entlang, schnell, einen verblüfften Draco zurücklassend, der nicht recht wusste was er von der kurzen Aktion halten sollte.  
  
Erst als Harry fast um die Ecke erschwunden war, fiel Draco en, warum er eigentlich hier war. "Harry!"  
  
Der schwarzhaarige drehte sich um, lächelnd, übers ganze Gesicht strahlend. "Was ist?"  
  
Und plötzlich überrollte Draco erneute Angst, Angst, dass er dieses Lächeln zerstören könnte, dass er die - wenn auch etwas merkwürdige - Freundschaft, die momentan zwischen ihnen zu entstehen schien wieder zerstören konnte.  
  
Entschlossen schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nichts. Es ist nicht. Lass dich von der Gonagall nicht unterkriegen ja?!"  
  
Harry lachte. "Kennst mich doch."  
  
Sentimental blickte Draco immer noch den Gang entlang, selbst als Harry verschwunden war, lächelte leicht, ein Lächeln voller Wehleidigkeit.  
  
"Ja... ich kenne dich wohl..."  
  
Dann drehte er sich um und ging, entschlossen dass Lächeln dieses Jungen zu schützen.  
  
Das Lächeln des Jungen, dem sein Herz gehörte.  
  
~*~  
  
"Du hast was?!" Draco musste fast grinsen, als er beobachtete wie Alex vor lauter Entsetzen, die Balance verlor, beinahe vom Bett fiel, sich aber im letzten Moment festkrallte, wieder aufrichtete.  
  
"Ich habe es ihm nicht gesagt und Alex... ich werde es ihm auch nie sagen." Verwundert schüttelte Alex den Kopf.  
  
"Ich verstehe dich nicht Junge. Du bist doch extra zu ihm gegangen um es ihm zu sagen." "Ich konnte nicht.. kann nicht. Er ist...", Draco seufzte und starrte auf seine Bettdecke. Er saß auf seinem Bett, die Beine angezogen, die Arme darum geschlossen, den Kopf auf den Knien niedergelegt.  
  
Alex der auf dem gegenüberliegenden Bett saß, hatte sich nun wieder gefangen blickte seinen Freund auffordernd an. "Er ist was?!"  
  
"Unschuldig... rein.... ich kann das Licht, das sich in ihm befindet doch nicht einfach zerstören und ihn mit in den Abgrund ziehen, den ich - und sonst niemand - geschaffen hat."  
  
Der braunhaarige strich sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, seufzte dann. "Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du das Risiko nicht eingehst. Du hast doch sonst nie bange gehabt, dir zu holen was du wolltest."  
  
"Ich will ihn nicht. Oder doch schon... aber viel wichtiger als ihn als meins zu wissen ist mir ihn glücklich zu wissen. Er könnte niemals mit jemandem wie mir glücklich sein."  
  
"Komm her. Komm schon her." Auffordernd winkte Alex Draco zu, der einen Moment zögerte, dann seufzte, aufstand und sich neben Alex auf dessen Bett setzte.  
  
"Nicht erschrecken." Flüsterte Alex noch, beugte sich dann zu dem blonden Jungen, drückte seine Lippen auf die seinen.  
  
Für einen Moment war Draco zu verblüfft um reagieren, blinzelte einige Male erstaunt, bevor sich erschrocken losriss, Alex gleichzeitig von sich stieß. "Was soll das Alex?!"  
  
"So, mein Lieber, reagiert ein normaler Mensch, wenn er geküsst wird, ohne es zu wollen und jetzt antworte mir - schau verdammt nochmal nicht so entsetzt, ich musste das doch tun - hat Harry jemals so reagiert wenn du ihn geküsst hast?"  
  
Vollkommen perplex schüttelte Draco den Kopf. "A-Aber er ist Harry Potter er ist.. er ist doch viel zu.. zu nett um mich von sich zu stoßen."  
  
Alex grinste zufrieden. "Du glaubst wirklich Harry würde sich einfach so küssen lassen?! Er würde sich wahrscheinlich etwas weniger brutal von dir lösen, aber auch wenn er freundlich ist, lässt er sich nicht so einfach ausnutzen."  
  
"Was meinst du damit?"  
  
"Er fühlt etwas für dich, vielleicht ist er sich selbst noch nicht sicher, aber er fühlt auf jeden Fall etwas für dich. Selbst wenn er dich nicht lieben sollte Draco, wird er dich und deine Gefühle trotzdem akzeptieren.  
  
Wir reden hier schließlich von Harry Potter."  
  
Und in diesem Moment fasste Draco seinen endgültigen Entschluss.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco schlich durch die leeren Gänge Hogwarts. Er hatte seinen Schlafanzug gegen eine schwarze Jeans, ein schwarzes Hemd getauscht, darauf bedacht möglichst mit der Dunkelheit zu verschmelzen.  
  
Er wußte selbst eigentlich nicht warum, schließlich durfte er ja hier sein, er war ja schließlich Vertrauensschüler. Er hatte seine Stellung doch schon so oft ausgenutzt um nächtliche Streifzüge zu unternehmen.  
  
Er hatte die Leere der Gänge geliebt um einfach abschalten zu können, alles vergessen können, den Stress zu Hause, die Trennung seiner Eltern.  
  
Heute schien ihm die Leere nur bedrückend, die Last auf seinen Schultern noch verstärkend.  
  
Vor dem Gemeinschaftssaal der Slytherins verharrte er kurz, atmete tief ein und aus.  
  
Irgendwie freute er sich fast schon auf das Gespräch, denn er wußte - oder hoffte zumindest - dass die Last auf seinen Schultern nicht mehr ganz so schwer sein würde wenn er es endlich ausgesprochen hätte, es ihm erzählt hätte.  
  
Leise murmelte er dass Passwort, dass er sich vom letzten Male noch gemerkt hatte, er hatte Glück, dass Passwort stimmte noch immer.  
  
Das Porträt schenkte ihm einen missbilligenden Blick. "Du schon wieder?" "Ich hab das Passwort, also lass mich rein." Sie rümpfte die Nase, schwang aber auf.  
  
"Wehe du machst Ärger."  
  
Er hörte die Worte nicht mehr. Kaum war er durch die Tür getreten, erstarrte er, bemerkte noch nicht einmal wie das Porträt sich wieder schloss.  
  
Instinktiv drückte Draco sich in die Ecke, beobachtete die Szene die sich ihm bot.  
  
Vor dem Kamin erkannte er nur zwei Silhouetten, doch er konnte die Stimmen sofort zuordnen. Hermine und Harry standen beide dort, unterhielten sich.  
  
".. ich weiß.. nicht Herm..." "Willst du etwa nicht?" "... doch schon gerne..." "Komm schon her Harry." Langsam trat Harry auf Hermine zu, legte beide Arme um ihre Hüfte.  
  
Draco hörte schlagartig auf zu atmen, als er beobachtete wie Harry sich noch weiter zu Hermine beugte, sie plötzlich küsste, mit der selben, wenn nicht noch größeren Leidenschaften mit dem er wenige Stunden zuvor noch den Slytherin geküsst hatte.  
  
Keiner der beiden Gryffindors bemerkte den Jungen, der zitternd in der Nische stand, unfähig sich zu rühren und dessen Welt mit einem Male zerbrach.  
  
~Fin Part 4~  
  
//Hast du Angst vor deinen Gefühlen, Angst zu lieben, Angst zu hassen?! Angst das du die Kontrolle über dein Leben verlieren könntest wenn du deine Gefühle zulässt?! Je mehr du liebst, je mehr du hasst, desto verletzlicher  
wirst du, doch gleichzeitig wirst du auch nur noch stärker werden, denn  
deine Gefühle geben dir neue Kraft, Kraft mit der du stark genug sein kannst, dein endgültiges Glück zu finden, das Glück, dass du dir schon dein  
Leben lang wünschst. Und wer weiß, vielleicht ist dein Glück dir sogar näher als du denkst und du mußt nur die Augen öffnen um endlich die wahre  
Welt zu sehen.\\  
  
Anmerkung: Wow... jetzt geht's ja schnell voran. Weiß schon, Draco ist ziemlich OOC... aber eigentlich, ist das vielleicht sogar sein wahres ich?! Vielleicht hat Harry ja einfach nur Dracos Mauern eingerissen ^^. *lach* Nya die Füchse kommen etwas zu klein nicht wahr? Ihr müsst euch einfach vorstellen, dass die kleinen Biester immer dabei sind und was den Namen von Dracos Fuchs angeht.. das kommt alles im nächsten Teil. Der kleine spielt nämlich am Anfang ne große Rolle *Fuchs knuddel*.  
  
Von der Länge ist der Teil wohl in Ordnung.. gefällt er euch?! 


	6. Die Liebenden

Titel: Emotions  
  
Autor: cristall  
  
Teil: 5/5 (+Epilog)  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, Hermine/Ron, Dean/Seamus  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Serie : Harry Potter  
  
Genre : Romantik, Fantasy, Shonen ai  
  
Besonderheit : Shonen ai fanfic Wettbewerb  
  
Email: cris@originalbishounen.com  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, sondern Rowling. Ich hab mir die  
  
Charas lediglich geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld  
  
Begonnen: 27.02.03  
  
Beendet: 28.04.03  
  
Anmerkung: Die Kommentare am Anfang eines jeden Teiles sind den Charas von mir in den Mund gelegt *verbeug* ich hoffe sie werden es mir vergeben; die  
Kommentare am Ende eines jeden Teiles, stammen aber von mir gehören  
auch nicht wirklich zu irgendeinem Chara. (Entstehen nur jedes Mal  
in einer meiner Psychophasen *lach*)  
  
Kommentar: Nanana...hier ist der letzte Teil... es kommt nur noch der Epilog.... Das Ende wird wohl einige schocken O.o es kommt wohl etwas  
plötzlich, aber ich hatte das von Anfang an geplant..  
Jedenfalls würde ich mich über Kommentare hierzu freuen.. ^^  
  
Anmerkung zu dem Teil ist am Ende.  
  
Widmung: Selene, Chibi-Kami und Kyoko-chan, ihr drei Engel wisst  
schon warum ^^;;  
  
Danksagungen:  
  
@Matjes Nya den Prof darfst du nicht zu ernst nehmen was der getan hat..  
der war halt einfach ein bisschen irre...  
  
@Ralna nya das mit dem Happy End steht bis jetzt noch offen ^^  
  
@Vanillia *blush* vielen vielen lieben dank für das süße Lob *knuddel*  
  
@Assassian *knuddel* vielen dank... dass ist echt ein süßes Lob von dir  
gewesen ^^  
  
@jessy danke  
  
Teil 5  
  
Die Liebenden  
  
//Einen Menschen zu lieben bedeutet ihn so zu sehen, wie Gott ihn gemeint hat, sein Herz zu sehen. Blicke ich Harry Potter an, sehe ich einen Engel, mit weißen Flügeln auf seinen Rücken, ebenso rein wie seine Seele, ebenso unschuldig wie sein Herz. Diese Unschuld will ich schützen, wenn nötig mit  
meinem Leben.\\  
  
~ Draco Malfoy  
  
Wahrscheinlich hätte niemand Draco bemerkt. Er hätte sich ohne Probleme zurückziehen können, hätte aus dem Gemeinschaftssaal verschwinden können, ohne das irgendjemand etwas bemerkt hätte.  
  
Allerdings kam es nicht so, sondern vollkommen anders. Ein schwarzer Blitz löste sich plötzlich von Dracos Schulter, sprang in den Raum hinein, auf die beiden Mitschüler zu, die erschrocken auseinander fuhren, als der schwarze Fuchs plötzlich vor ihnen stand, sie sauer anfauchte.  
  
Hermine schien sich am schnellsten wieder zu fassen, beugte sich hinunter um das kleine Wesen streichelnd zu beruhigen.  
  
Harry hingegen stand noch immer wie erstarrt da, blickte unfähig auf den schwarzen Fuchs, verstand erst langsam was eigentlich geschehen war.  
  
Mit unendlich langsamen Bewegungen blickte er auf und obwohl Draco wußte, dass die Dunkelheit der Nische ihn vor Harrys Blicken schützte, wußte er, spürte er, dass Harry wußte, dass er hier war.  
  
Langsam trat Harry vom Feuer weg, schritt langsam auf die Nische zu in der Draco stand.  
  
Er schwieg noch immer, ebenso wie Draco, selbst als sie sich direkt gegenüber standen. "Verdammt Draco. Du bist ein Vollidiot." Mit einer verzweifelten Bewegung legte Harry eine Hand in Dracos Nacken zog dessen Kopf leicht runter, lehnte die eigene Stirn an Dracos.  
  
"Bist du sauer?" "I-Ich weiß nicht." Die Stimme des Slytherins schien seltsam irrational, selbst das Zögern wirkte, als wäre es nicht real.  
  
Harry seufzte, sich wohl bewusst, was der andere Junge in diesem Moment wohl denken musste.  
  
"Komm mit. Lass uns hochgehen ja?!" Der Blonde nickte nur, schien vollkommen abwesend, ließ sich einfach von Harry mitziehen, der Hermine einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zuwarf.  
  
Harry hatte wirklich gehofft, dass die Leute in seinem Zimmer vielleicht schon schlafen würden, gleichzeitig war ihm jedoch klar gewesen, dass dieser Traum wahrscheinlich niemals in Erfüllung gehen würde. Er kannte ja schließlich seine Chaosbude.  
  
Unterricht am nächsten Morgen und zudem eine Prüfung in Zaubertränke war noch lange kein Grund für diese Siebtklässler um drei Uhr morgens das Licht auszumachen.  
  
"Hey Harry, auch mal wieder da? Und haben du und Hermine..." Seamus verstummte schlagartig als er erkannte, dass Harry jemanden dabei hatte und er verlor für eine weitere Viertelstunde die Sprachkraft als er erkannte wen Harry denn da bei sich hatte.  
  
"Klappe Seamus, ich will nichts hören. Auch vom Rest nichts, dass hier geht nur mich und Draco was an." Damit zog er Draco mit in sein Bett, zog die Vorhänge zu.  
  
"Kein Wort. Warte." Flüsterte er, zog dabei seinen Zauberstab heraus. Nicht, dass es nötig gewesen wäre Draco noch aufzufordern still zu sein, der Junge sprach sowieso nicht, schien vollkommen abwesend.  
  
Leise flüsterte Harry den Zauberspruch der sein Bett von allem anderen abschattete.  
  
"Jetzt können wir reden." Draco reagierte jedoch nicht, lehnte sich gegen seine angezogene Knie.  
  
Harry erinnerte sich an das Gespräch, das sie geführt hatten, als Draco das letzte mal hier war. Damals so anders gewesen, damals war Draco noch Draco gewesen. Und nun? Der Junge vor Harry schien gebrochen und Harry wußte, dass es seine Schuld war.  
  
"Schau mich an Draco." Der Blonde hob den Kopf, langsam und Harry war noch weiter entsetzt als er erkennen konnte, wie seltsam leer seine Augen waren.  
  
"Verdammt Drac', dass was du vorhin gesehen hast war nicht das wofür du es hälst. Dieser.. dieser..." er erstarrte, nicht fähig das Wort auszusprechen, Draco nahm ihm die Tat ab.  
  
"Dieser Kuss." "Ja.. dieser... Kuss..."  
  
Harry seufzte und beugte sich zu Draco. "Ich hab sie nicht geküsst weil ich sie gerne mag, also ich mag sie schon gerne... aber ich liebe sie nicht. Ich habe sie nur geküsst... wegen dir."  
  
"Wie?!" Erstaunt blickte Draco auf und Harry war sich sicher in seinen Augen ein leichtes Funkeln entdeckt zu haben.  
  
"Verdammt Draco.. weißt du eigentlich was das für ein Gefühl ist von dir geküsst zu werden? Das ist.. verdammt.. das ist als wenn einen eine ganzer Zug voller Gefühlen überrollt, als wenn man plötzlich auf Wolken schwebt, als wenn... es ist einfach unglaublich verstehst du?! Ich hab solche Gefühle noch nie erlebt... mich einfach fallen lassen zu können ohne jegliche Angst fühlen zu müssen, dass ist etwas vollkommen neues für mich.  
  
Ich wollte... ich hab Herm doch nur geküsst um rauszufinden ob ich bei ihr dasselbe fühle, ob es am küssen liegt oder an dir."  
  
Harry war erleichtert zu sehen, dass Draco inzwischen übers ganze Gesicht grinste, dennoch war ihm nicht ganz wohl. Er wußte nicht wirklich was er von diesem Grinsen halten sollte.  
  
"Wieso grinst du so?" "Du hast noch nie zuvor jemanden geküsst?" "Draco... das ist ganz bestimmt nicht lustig." Harry verbarg sein hochrotes Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
  
Er blickte erst wieder auf, als Draco seine Hände in Harry Nacken legte, ihn sanft zwang ihn anzublicken. "Und?" seine Stimme klang seltsam rau, etwas was er ihr sonst nie erlaubte zu sein, doch hier in Gesellschaft von Harry war das etwas ganz anderes.  
  
Harry lächelte. "Lag natürlich an dir. Oder hat der große Draco Malfoy wirklich etwas anderes erwartet?" "Eigentlich nicht." Mit diesen Worten legte Draco seine Lippen auf Harrys, küsste ihn mit solcher Leidenschaft, dass Harry das Gefühl hatte, der blonde würde jede Erinnerung an den Kuss mit Hermine auslöschen, überdecken wollen.  
  
Draco schreckte auf, als er etwas hörte, etwas das er nicht hätte hören sollen. Erstaunt blickte Harry ihn an. "Was?" Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf, lehnte dann seinen Kopf so nahe an Harrys, dass er direkt in sein Ohr flüstern konnte.  
  
"Welchen Zauber hast du angewandt?" "Silentia." "Harry.... es heißt Silentio." Und mit diesen Worten riss er den Vorhang zur Seite. Im Gegensatz zu Harry war er nicht verblüfft das gesamt Zimmer, versammelt vor Harrys Bett, auf ihr Gespräch lauschend, jetzt erschrocken aufblickend.  
  
"Ähm.. Hi Malfoy..." Seamus fand als erster seine Sprache wieder... und sein selbstsicheres Grinsen.  
  
Draco schüttelte gespielt entrüstet den Kopf. "Und ich dachte Slytherins kennen keine Privatatmosphäre.", dann fand auch er sein Grinsen wieder.  
  
"Ihr wollt also was zu hören bekommen? Wie wär's noch mit was zu sehen?" Entschlossen zog Draco Harry zu sich heran, küsste ihn erneut.  
  
Harry schnappte kurzzeitig erschrocken nach Luft, ergab sich aber dem Kuss als ihm bewusst wurde, was Draco da eigentlich tat.  
  
Er stand zu dem, was er war, stand zu dem was er fühlte. Doch was genau fühlte Draco eigentlich? Harry wurde bewusst, dass er trotz allem was er erlebt hatte, noch immer nicht Dracos Gefühle kannte und seine eigenen eigentlich auch nicht.  
  
Er mochte Draco, er mochte ihn wirklich sehr und er empfand mehr als Freundschaft, dessen war er sich sicher... aber war das was da in seinem Herz fast zu explodieren schien tatsächlich Liebe?!  
  
"Wohoho... Jungs... ganz langsam.. wir haben's ja kapiert.. ." Harry und Draco lösten sich voneinander, beide leicht schweratmend.  
  
"Mein Gott Harry du hast wirklich einen Drang zum Bösen, ne!" meinte Dean neckend, doch Harry hörte ihn gar nicht blickte er doch nur Ron an, der ein paar Meter entfernt stand, ernsthaft geschockt aussah.  
  
Doch dann lächelte Ron, etwas zittrig, aber dennoch ehrlich. Er zeigte Harry noch den hochgestreckten Daumen, formten mit den Lippen tonlos die Worte 'Viel Glück'. Dann verließ er den Raum, wahrscheinlich um zu Hermine zu gehen.  
  
Harry kuschelte sich an Draco, schloss die Augen. Für diesen einen kleinen Moment wollte er vergessen wer sie waren, wollte vergessen das Junge und Junge waren, wollte vergessen, dass sie Slytherin und Gryffindor waren, wollte vergessen, dass sie Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy waren.  
  
Für diesen einen Moment wollte er einfach nur glücklich sein, auch wenn er wußte, dass er dieses Glück nicht für immer genießen konnte.  
  
Es tat gut, dass die Leute in seinem Zimmer Draco akzeptierten. Natürlich sahen sie ihn nicht gleich als ihren besten Freund an, aber Harry merkte in den nächsten Stunden, in denen er und Draco abwechselnd erzählten deutlich, dass sie ihn nicht einfach nur duldeten sondern auch respektierten.  
  
Hatten sie in den ersten Sekunden einfach nur auf Harrys Urteil vertraut merkten sie jetzt schnell, dass sie sich wirklich gut mit Draco verstanden, der blonde zeigte, dass hinter seiner ganzen Arroganz ein sehr viel intelligenterer und freundlicher Junge steckte als die meisten vermuten würden.  
  
Harry redete in diesen Stunden kaum, er merkte erst wie viel Zeit sie zusammen da gesessen hatten - die Jungs hatten ihren Sitzplatz inzwischen vom Boden auf Harrys Bett verlegt - als die Sonne langsam aufging und es draußen begann zu dämmern.  
  
"Ach du scheiße Leute, los uns Bett... dann kriegen wir wenigstens noch ne Stunde Schlaf." Die Jungen verkrochen sich blitzartig ins Bett, leicht geschockt über die Ausmaße die ihre kleine Mitternachtsversammlung angenommen hatte.  
  
Harry beschloss ihnen nachher etwas von dem Aufputschtrank zu geben, den Hermine ihm immer braute Es wäre nicht gerade vorteilhaft für Gryffindor wenn die besten Schüler des Hauses einschlafen würde.  
  
Er grinste, als er bemerkte, dass Dracos Arroganz auf ihn abzufärben schien.  
  
Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass Draco die Vorhänge zuzog. Von innen, nicht von außen. Harry hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass Draco in den Slytherinsaal zurückkehren würde, damit sein verschwinden nicht bemerkt werden würde.  
  
Stattdessen zog der Blonde jetzt seinen Zauberstab heraus, benutzte den gleichen Zauberspruch wie Harry, nur diesmal in der richtigen  
  
Dann krabbelte er auf Harry zu, kniete plötzlich über diesem "Ich dachte du würdest gehen. Merken die anderen nichts?!" Draco grinste. "Ich schleich mich einfach irgendwie zurück."  
  
"Ich kann dir meinen Umhang leihen..." murmelte Harry zwischen einigen Küssen, legte unbewusst seine Arme um Dracos Hüfte. "Umhang?!" "Tarnumhang..."  
  
"Du leihst mir einen deiner wertvollsten Schätze?!" "Bist ja schließlich Draco Malfoy.. da hast du ja nur das wertvollste verdient...bist mein Draco Malfoy" murmelte der schwarzhaarige, genoss die Küsse, die Draco auf seinem Hals verteilte.  
  
"Ja das bin ich... und du.. du bist mein Harry Potter...." Harry nickte verloren in dieses Glück, dass er plötzlich empfand. "Dein.. ich bin dein..."  
  
~*~  
  
Tim zog erschrocken die Luft ein, wich dem Ball aus, der mit voller Wucht auf ihn zuflog. Mit letzter Kraft fing er sich wieder, fand seine Balance, starrte dann erstaunt Harry an, der schweratmend auf seinem Besen hockt, in diesem Moment sich schon bereit machte für den nächsten Angriff.  
  
"Harry! Reg dich mal ab." Lisa flog direkt neben ihm, versuchte ihn jetzt zu beruhigen. "Es bringt niemandem etwas wenn du unseren Hüter den Schädel einschlägst."  
  
Harry erstarrte, blickte kurz auf den Ball dann zu Lisa, seufzte schließlich und warf ihr den Ball zu. "Hast ja Recht. Sorry Tim, war wohl etwas herb. Trainier mit Lisa weiter ich geh runter, wir treffen uns in 20 Minuten in der Kabine zur Besprechung."  
  
Lisa und Tim nickten, blickten dem schwarzhaarigen dann verwundert hinterher. "Irgendwie ist er momentan ziemlich unausgeglichen, nicht wahr?!"  
  
"Ja stimmt schon, aber er kriegt das schon wieder hin."  
  
Harry war inzwischen gelandet und hatte die Umkleidekabine betreten, schritt in diesem Moment in Richtung Dusche.  
  
Das eiskalte Wasser kühlte seinen Körper angenehm ab, streichelte sanft seinen Körper.  
  
Er seufzte, schloss die Augen, richtete den Kopf nach oben. Erseufzte schwer, versuchte seine überstrapazierten Muskeln zu entspannen.  
  
"Netter Anblick." Erstaunt zuckte Harry zusammen, drehte sich um. Draco Malfoy stand in der Tür lächelte leicht, als Harry nervös grinste.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige stellte hastig das Wasser ab, griff nach seinem Handtusch schlang es sich um die Hüfte.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier. Uns ausspionieren?!" Er lächelte amüsiert, als Draco mit einem Finger über Harrys Brust fuhr, dem Weg eines einzelnen Wassertropfens folgte.  
  
"Ich dachte nur ich könnte dein Geschenk sinnvoll nutzen." Harry Blick fiel auf den Tarnumhang, den der Blonde in der freien Hand hielt.  
  
"Und dich in der feindlichen Kabine erwischen lassen?" "Und mich beim Duschen ausspionieren."  
  
"Unter anderem, ja.." Harry verzog das Gesicht. "Bekomm ich jetzt endlich meinen Kuss?" Draco lachte, beugte sich jedoch hinunter, legte seine Lippen auf Harrys, der begierig mehr von ihnen forderte.  
  
Sie zuckten beide zusammen, als sich die Tür der Kabine öffnete. "Verschwinde." Zischte Harry, stülpte Draco den Tarnumhang über, der gerade rechtzeitig unter ihm verschwand..  
  
"Harry!! Du bist ja immer noch nicht fertig." Das gesamte Team stand plötzlich im Raum - inklusive der Mädchen, die zwar leicht geschockt, allerdings auch interessiert und zufrieden aussahen.  
  
Es war Tim der sie rausscheuchte. "Los, los Mädels, gebt dem jungen ne Minute um sich anzuziehen, ihr wollt ihn doch nicht zwingen in diesem Outfit die Strategien durchzusprechen?" Die angesprochenen grinsten, kicherten und Harry zwang sich gewissenhaft ihre Kommentare zu überhören.  
  
Mit schnellen Bewegungen zog er sich an. Kurz spürte er noch wie Draco ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken hauchte, dann verschwand der Junge. Harry wusste, dass der Slytherin die Situation niemals ausnutzen würde um das Team auszuspionieren.  
  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen rief er die Mannschaft rein, begann ihre Strategie zu erklären. Die Strategie des Spiels gegen Slytherin, dass er trotz allem gewinnen wollte und auch gewinnen sollte, wenn auch auf andere Art und Weise als er erwartet und gar gewünscht hätte  
  
~*~  
  
Harry redete auf Dumbledore ein. Seit geschlagenem zehn Minuten stand er nun schon vor dem Schuldirektor, der Harrys Wortschwall stumm über sich ergehen ließ.  
  
Schließlich reichte eine einzige Handbewegung aus, um Harry zum verstummen zu bringen. "Sie können sie Mister Malfoy, aber bitte denken sie daran, dass er gerade einen Sturz aus einigen Metern Höhe hinter sich hat. Regen sie ihn also nicht zu sehr auf."  
  
Harry wollte schon gehen, doch Dumbledore hielt ihn ein weiteres mal auf. "Harry. Du solltest dich in diese Bindung zu Malfoy nicht zu sehr reinsteigern, ihr habt eine Weile etwas geteilt, doch deshalb musste du dich nicht gezwungen sehen ihn zu mögen."  
  
Harry wunderte sich später selbst, wie einfach ihm die nächsten Worte von den Lippen gingen, ohne das er darüber nachdenken musste und seltsamerweise meinte er die Worte die er sprach vollkommen ernst.  
  
"Ich heuchle keine Freundschaft vor Professor. Ich liebe Draco und ich tue es aus ganzem Herzen."  
  
Dann drehte er sich um und ging, einen fassungslosen Schulleiter zurücklassend, der schließlich kopfschüttelnd abzog, leise Worte murmelnd, die Harry aber nicht mehr hören sollte.  
  
"Wie der Vater... so der Sohn.."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco ging beinahe unter in den weißen Decken.  
  
Für einen Moment fühlte Harry sich zurückversetzt in die Vergangenheit, erinnerte sich, dass Draco ebenso dagelegen hatte kurz nachdem die Verbindung zustande gekommen war.  
  
Mit einem Seufzer ließ Harry sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett fallen. Beobachtete den blonden Jungen, wie seine Brust sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen hob und senkte.  
  
Vorsichtig griff er nach der Hand des anderen Jungen, wissend was nun kommen würde. Der Raum verschwamm und dann wurde es dunkel um Harry  
  
~*~  
  
Harry spürte wie das Wasserleicht gegen seine Beine schlug. Er stand bis zu den Knien im Wasser, in einem Meer, dass ihm unendlich schien.  
  
Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, hob seinen Fuß und schwebte plötzlich über dem Wasser. Seine Füße berührten nicht das Nass und dennoch hinterließen sie Spuren als er sich bewegte.  
  
Er blickte sich um. Er wusste, dass er erneut in diesem Traum war, in dem Traum in dem Draco gefangen war. Doch wo nur war Draco?  
  
Dann entdeckte er den Jungen und war seltsam überrascht.  
  
Als er das letzte Mal geträumt hatte, war Draco gebrochen gewesen, schien verloren, versunken in seine Angst. Diesmal hatte er den Kopf erhoben, lächelte als er Harry erkannte.  
  
"Draco?" "Hallo Harry... du siehst erstaunt aus." "Was ist geschehen... geschehen mit diesem Traum?" "Ich habe begriffen, dass es nur ein Traum ist..."  
  
Er breitete die Arme aus und plötzlich wurde es strahlend hell, die Sonne schien vom Himmel herab, tauchte für einen kurzen Moment das Meer in dunkelrotes, schließlich in oranges Licht, bevor das helle Wasser die goldenen Strahlen reflektierte.  
  
"Es ist nur ein Traum Harry.. ein Traum dessen Erschaffer ich bin. Nur ich kann bestimmen was hier geschieht."  
  
"Und du hast die Angst verbannt?" "Nein... die Angst ist ein Teil von mir... es würde nichts bringen die Angst zu verbannen, sie würde nur wiederkommen, wenn nötig mit Gewalt."  
  
"Aber wo ist sie... als ich das letzte mal hier war... da... da war alles so..." "Dunkel? Bedrückend?" Draco lachte, schloss für einen Moment seine Augen um die Strahlen zu genießen.  
  
Harry nickte, obwohl Draco diese Reaktion gar nicht sehen konnte.  
  
Er schien sie dennoch zu spüren, denn er lächelte und blickte Harry erneut an. "Komm her."  
  
Harry kam der Aufforderung ohne zu zögern nach, trat auf Draco zu, bis sie nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.  
  
Das Lächeln wurde plötzlich unglaublich sanft, als Draco die Hand hob,  
über Harrys Wange strich.  
  
"Hier kann ich es sagen... hier ist die Angst nicht so erdrückend. Und auch wenn das alles nur ein Traum ist Harry musst du darauf vertrauen, dass meine Gefühle für dich echt sind, dass sie sich nicht ändern werden, nur weil du aufwachst.. Versprichst du es mir?"  
  
Harry nickte. Sein Kopf war benebelt von einer Vorahnung dessen was nun wohl geschehen würde.  
  
Dracos Lippen legten sich vorsichtig auf die seinen. Nur für einen kurzen Moment verweilten sie aufeinander, sanft wie eine Feder.  
  
Haltsuchend klammerte Harry sich an Draco, als dessen Worte seine Beine dazu brachte unter seinem Körper nachzugeben.  
  
"Ich liebe dich."  
  
~*~  
  
Müde strich sich Draco über die Augen, öffnete sie langsam, wartete ab, dass sie sich an das helle Licht im Krankensaal gewöhnten.  
  
Instinktiv versuchte er sich aufzurichten, zuckte von Schmerzen gepeinigt jedoch gleich wieder zusammen, sank in die Kissen seines Bettes zurück..  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Gestalt deren Kopf friedlich schlafend auf der Seite seines Bettes ruhte. Harrys Kopf.  
  
Lächelnd strich er dem schwarzhaarigen durch die Haare, der daraufhin langsam die Augen aufschlug.  
  
Als er bemerkte, wer ihm da durch die Haare strich, war er schlagartig wach.  
  
"Draco!! Verdammt weißt du was ich mir für Sorgen um dich gemacht habe?" Gierig legte er seine Lippen auf die des Blonden.  
  
"Was ist denn passier?" "Erinnerst du dich nicht? Ihr hattet gewonnen, sprich du hattest gerade den Schnatz gefangen und da ist dieser verdammter Klatscher irgendwie ausgerastet, die wissen immer noch nicht warum, jedenfalls konntest du die ersten paar Male noch ausweichen.....  
  
Und dann hast du versucht nach oben auszuweichen und er hat dich voll erwischt."  
  
Harry presste seine Lippen erneut auf Dracos, wie um sich zu versichern, dass der Junge tatsächlich da war. Draco erwiderte, wissend was diese Geste für Harry bedeutete.  
  
"Ich hatte solche Angst um dich gehabt. Solche wahnsinnige Angst... als du auf dem Boden aufgekommen bist.. oh mein Gott ich dachte ernsthaft du bist tot."  
  
Draco lächelte. "Ich bin doch noch da... ich hab nur ein bisschen geschlafen.. und geträumt.." Harry erstarrte für einen Moment, dann wurde auch sein Gesichtsausdruck unendlich sanft.  
  
"Ich habe auch geträumt Draco... oh mein Gott Draco..." wie in einem Wahn, presste er seine Lippen immer auf die seines Gegenübers, fand sich in der Erwiderung der Liebkosungen bestätigt.  
  
Und immer wieder murmelte er die Worte, die sein Herz schon so lange zu sagen versucht hatte.  
  
"Ich liebe dich... so sehr..."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry strich sich die Festtagsrobe ein letztes Mal zurecht, blickte in den Spiegel, versuchte ein letztes verzweifeltes Mal seine Haare zu ordnen.  
  
Heute galt es.  
  
Er seufzte, drehte sich dann zu Ron um, der in seiner Schublade nach irgendetwas hektisch suchte. Schließlich schien er es gefunden zu haben, packte ein kleines in Geschenkpapier verpacktes Packet in seine Robentasche - Fred und George hatten ihr Versprechen gehalten und im tatsächlich einige vernünftige gekauft.  
  
Harry blickte noch einmal in den Spiegel, nickte Ron dann zu. Er war bereit... oder zumindest seine Nervosität war nicht mehr zu steigern.  
  
Heute würden sie es offiziell machen. Nicht dass es inoffiziell schon bekannt war, tatsächlich rechnete wohl keiner mit einer Enthüllung heute beim Weihnachtsball.  
  
Die Leute aus Hogwarts konnten mit Homosexualität gut umgehen. Tatsächlich gab es vor allem in Ravenclaw einige homosexuelle Pärchen und auch Seamus und Deans Beziehung war ein offenes Buch für jeden der es lesen wollte.  
  
Nur waren diese beiden eben nicht Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter.  
  
Die meisten Schüler hatten ihnen sowieso schon verwunderte Blicke zugeworfen. Auch wenn sie sich nicht zu ihrer Beziehung bekannt hatten, ihre Streitigkeiten hatten sie dennoch abgelegt, hatten öfters vor dem Unterricht zusammen in den Gängen gestanden sich ganz normal unterhalten.  
  
Wie Harry festgestellt hatte konnte man sich mit Draco gut unterhalten. Der junge Slytherin hatte eine ausgezeichnete Allgemeinbildung plapperte nicht einfach drauflos, sondern dachte nach bevor er redete.  
  
"Na Harry, heute ist der große Tag nicht wahr?" Kraftvoll schlug Seamus Harry auf den Rücken.  
  
Die Jungen des Gryffindor Schlafsaals wussten noch immer über alles Bescheid sie hatten geschwiegen, von Harry aber jede Information begierig eingesogen.  
  
Dean hatte es als Vorbereitung ausgedrückt. 'Wenn ihr endlich mit der Wahrheit rausrückt werden Informationen über euer Zusammenkommen Gold wert sein.' Hatte er gesagt und dabei vielversprechend gegrinst 'Tu uns allen den Gefallen und lass uns die Geschichte erzählen. Das holt uns in der Beliebtheitsliste der Mädels gleich zwei Plätze hoch.'  
  
Harry musste grinsen als er sich daran erinnerte. Jaja.. die Beliebtheitsliste... bis zur Fünften Klasse hatte er noch gedacht es wäre wirklich nur ein Gerücht, bis Hermine irgendwann damit rausgerückt hatte, dass es sie tatsächlich gab.  
  
Den ganzen Monat lang konnten die Mädchen der Schule auf einem den Jungen unbekannten Weg abstimmen wer der süßeste Junge der Schule war.. und am Ende des Monats wurde das Ergebnis dann veröffentlicht - ebenfalls nur unter den Mädchen versteht sich.  
  
In solchen Momenten war Harry noch froher als normal Hermine als Freundin zu haben, so hatte er jeden Monat die Ergebnisse der Abstimmung erfahren.  
  
Und war überrascht gewesen, dass er und Draco einen ständigen Kampf um den ersten Platz zu führen schienen, dicht gefolgt von Alex und Seamus und einem Ravenclaw namens Jack.  
  
Ob er Draco vielleicht erzählen sollte, dass dieser sich momentan nur auf dem zweiten Platz befand? Nein... das würde nur seine gute Laune vermiesen.. und die brauchte er heute mehr denn je.  
  
Plötzlich wurde sich Harry wieder der Situation bewusst in der er sich befand. Tief atmete er einmal ein und aus, blickte dann Seamus an, der noch immer neben ihm stand, ihm jetzt beruhigend durch die Haare strich.  
  
"Mach dir mal keine Gedanken Harry... wir sind an deiner... an eurer Seite, egal was kommen sollte."  
  
Harry nickte, Rührung und Nervosität machten es ihm nicht möglich anders zu reagieren.  
  
Dean, Hermine und Ron traten zu ihnen und gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter in den Saal.  
  
Sich selbst Mut zusprechend nickte Harry entschlossen.  
  
~Auf in den Kampf~  
  
~*~  
  
Draco wartete vor der großen Halle auf ihn. Harry kam nicht umhin zu registrieren, dass der blonde Junge verdammt gut aussah. Doch hatte kaum Gelegenheit seinen Geliebten näher zu mustern, denn sein Herz, das vor Aufregung bis zu seinem hals zu schlagen schien hielt ihn davon ab irgendeinen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen.  
  
Draco nahm ihm die Angst sofort, als er lächelnd auf Harry zutrat ihm galant den Arm anbot. "Gehen wir?" fragte er laut genug, um von allen umstehenden erstaunte Blicke zu ernten.  
  
Harry erwiderte das Lächeln, nahm den ihm dargebotenen Arm gerne an. "Gerne." Er hörte wie einige Mitschüler erschrocken die Luft einsogen, wie Mädchen zu kichern begannen.  
  
"Ich hab doch schon immer gesagt die beiden wären das ideal Paar." "Und ich habe dir schließlich zugestimmt oder?" "Jaja.... schau dir mal diese Blicke zwischen ihnen an." "Ich sehs..." Erstaunt drehte Harry sich zur Seite um, schaute die beiden Mädchen an die ihn zu beobachten schienen.  
  
Sie zwinkerten ihm kurz zu, drehten sich dann kichernd weg, verschwanden in der Menge.  
  
Mit einer solchen Reaktion der Mitschüler hatte Harry nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Er spürte wie Draco seinen Kopf noch weiter zu ihm lehnte.  
  
"Du siehst geschockt aus. Ist doch gar nicht schlimm?!" "Das ist es ja. Ich hab mit...", er suchte nach Worten, fand sie jedoch nicht. ".. was anderem gerechnet." Draco nickte, als Zeichen, dass er verstand was Harry meinte.  
  
Dann betraten sie den Saal.  
  
Harry hatte eine wichtige Tatsache in der Planung dieses Abends übersehen - nämlich, dass er Schülersprecher war und es somit seine Aufgabe war, den Weihnachtsball zu eröffnen. Gemeinsam mit seiner Ballbegleitung.  
  
Gemeinsam mit Draco.  
  
Im ersten Moment waren ihm die Blicke der anderen noch unangenehm.  
  
Er hörte wie ein lautes Murmel durch den Raum ging, seine Augen erkannten erstaunte, verblüffte Schüler, erschrockene Lehrer, einen wissend und leicht wehmütig lächelnden Dumbledore... und einen ebenfalls lächelnden Snape, der irgendwie seltsam.. zufrieden aussah...  
  
Doch Arme die ihm Halt gaben, seine Hände die leicht streichelnd über seinen Rücken fuhren gaben ihm Kraft, ließen ihn alles um sich herum vergessen.  
  
Erst in diesem Moment, in dem sie dort standen, umgeben von allen Schülern, stehend zu ihren Gefühlen. Da wurde Harry sich seiner Liebe erst endgültig bewusst.  
  
Wurde sich bewusst, dass diese Wärme in seinem Herzen, das Glücksgefühl in seiner Seele, die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch, die rosa Wolken unter seinen Füßen alle nur von Draco ausgelöst wurden und das er nicht mehr ohne diese Gefühle, ohne Draco leben wollte.  
  
Und schlagartig wurde er sich des Fehlens einer Sache bewusst, einer Sache, die ihn sein ganzes Leben lang begleitet hatte, an die er sich schon beinahe gewöhnt hatte, die ein Teil seines Lebens geworden war.  
  
Die Einsamkeit.  
  
Sie schien seinen Körper verlassen zu haben und die Lücke die sie hinterlassen hatte wurde ausgefüllt mit all den wunderschönen Gefühlen, die Draco in ihm erzeugte.  
  
Er lehnte seinen Kopf ein Stückchen näher zu Dracos Ohr.  
  
"Draco.. bist du noch einsam...?"  
  
Er hörte wie Draco leise lachte.  
  
"Wie sollte ich.. du hast mir doch versprochen die Einsamkeit zu vertreiben.... und du hälst doch deine Versprechen immer..."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
Und Harry wußte, dass was er da in sich fühlte, dieses Strahlen seines Herzens, von dem er das Gefühl hatte, dass es den ganzen Raum erleuchten musste, war das vollkommene Glück, gemischt mit ein bisschen Frieden und einer ordentlichen Person Liebe.  
  
~*~  
  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ließ Harry sich vor dem Kamin nieder, streckte seine Beine aus.  
  
Seine Füße schmerzten, doch er empfand dieses Gefühl am heutigen Abend eher befriedigend, als störend. Er hätte wahrscheinlich ewig mit Draco weitergetanzt, hätte Professor Dumbledore, ihn nicht nach dem ungefähr fünfzehnten Tanz zur Seite genommen.  
  
Schnuffel wollte mit ihm reden. Jetzt im Gryffindorgemeinschaftssaal , momentan wo alle Schüler beschäftigt waren wäre einfach die beste Gelegenheit um ungestört reden zu können.  
  
Harry hatte sich mit einem kurzen Kuss bei Draco verabschiedet, der verstehend genickt, ihn hatte gehen lassen. Er respektierte, dass Harry alleine mit seinem Paten reden musste, denn der Slytherin war sich sicher, dass auch er bald Sirius Black kennen lernen würde.  
  
So saß Harry jetzt hier im Gemeinschaftssaal, immer noch von dem Gefühl beseelt über Wolken zu laufen.  
  
Das Feuer leuchtete grün auf und Sirius trat aus dem Feuer hervor, diesmal direkt in seiner Menschengestalt.  
  
Harry sprang regelrecht auf, fiel seinem Paten um den Hals. "Sirius... schön dich zu sehen."  
  
Black lachte, seine Stimme klang ausgeruht und als Harry sich von dem Mann löste erkannte er, dass Sirius sowieso ziemlich ausgeruht aussah.  
  
Sein Vormund bemerkte Harrys Blick, lächelte noch ein Stückchen breiter. "Sie haben mich endlich freigesprochen."  
  
Für einen Moment erstarrte Harry fiel Sirius dann ein weiteres Male um den Hals, und weil er nicht wußte wohin mit all seinem überschüssigen Glück gleich noch einmal.  
  
Schließlich schob Sirius Harry noch immer lachend von sich, wies ihn mit einer Handbewegung an, sich hinzusetzen.  
  
Harry kam der Aufforderung nach, schaffte es aber kaum still zu sitzen.  
  
"Und nun? Was machst du? Suchst du dir ne Wohnung? Kann ich nach den Ferien zu dir ziehen?"  
  
"Dumbledore hat mir die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Küste angeboten. Ich habe natürlich angenommen.", seit Beginn des Schuljahres hatte der Schulleiter selbst dieses Fach unterrichtet.  
  
"Jedenfalls habe ich somit eine Wohnung hier in der Burg, in dem natürlich auch ein Zimmer für dich ist, ich glaube nicht, dass du noch zu den Dursleys willst."  
  
Harry schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
  
"Was wir mit dir machen wenn du deinen Schulabschluss hast müssen wir mal gucken. Du kannst hier bleiben und erst mal weiter bei mir wohnen, aber wir können dir natürlich auch ne Wohnung irgendwo in der Stadt holen, vielleicht sogar ne Muggelwohnung."  
  
Sirius blickte kurz auf den Teppich, schaute dann wieder Harry an. "Aber das ist nicht der eigentlich Grund warum ich hier bin Harry. Ich hab von Dumbledore dass mit dir und Malfoy gehört."  
  
Harry sah Sirius erschrocken an, hatte er doch eigentlich vorgehabt, seinem Paten selbst davon zu erzählen.  
  
"Also?" "Ich liebe ihn."  
  
Sirius nickte und stand auf, erstaunt folgte Harry seinem Paten.  
  
"Das war's mehr willst du nicht wissen? Keine Warnungen er könne ein Todesser sein? Keine Ermahnung weil ich mich mit meinem Feind einlasse? Kein Entsetzen weil er ein Junge ist."  
  
"Du hast gesagt du liebst ihn.... dass ist alles was ich wissen muss..." "Und du vertraust mir einfach so? Glaubst einfach so, dass ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen habe?"  
  
Sirius seufzte, blickte sich um, setzte sich dann wieder.  
  
"Hör zu.. da gibt es etwas was du nicht weißt, diese Verbindung die da zwischen euch beiden war, die..." "Gab es schon einmal, ich weiß."  
  
"Du weißt es?" Harry musste leicht lächeln, bei dem Gedanken, dass er selbst ebenso entsetzt gewesen war, als er damals erfahren hatte, dass Sirius in die Geschichte damals verwickelt gewesen war.  
  
"Snape hat es mir erzählt." "Severus?!.... Severus?!" Sirius wiederholte den Namen, diesmal leise, nicht geschrieen wie beim ersten mal, wie als müsse er sich von der Wirklichkeit dieses Namen erst selbst überzeugen.  
  
"Yeah genau der. Und er hat mir auch erzählt wer darin verwickelt war." Harry legte ein Grinsen auf, dass allerdings leicht verblasste als sein Satz eine Wirkung erzeugte die er so gar nicht beabsichtigt hatte.  
  
Mit einem Male war Sirius nämlich aufgesprungen lief hin und her, unablässig reden und schien nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass Harry von dem, was er da erzählte mehr als verblüfft war.  
  
"Ist er immer noch sauer wegen der ganzen Sache? Er hätte sich doch gar nicht erst einmischen müssen. Ich mein Hallo?! Was geht ihn das denn an, mit wem James eine Beziehung hat? James und ich waren glücklich, ziemlich glücklich sogar. Aber nein Severus muss auftauchen und eifersüchtig werden, hatte halt nie eine Chance der Gute bei James.  
  
Aber das er deswegen gleich zu James Dad rennen würde. Das ganze war schließlich nicht mehr auszuhalten, James Vater hat uns andauernd Heuler geschickt und irgendwann hat James dann der Verlobung mit Lilly zugestimmt und hat aufgegeben.  
  
Ich meine.. nicht das ich was gegen Lilly gehabt hätte wirklich... sie konnte ja nichts dafür, ein liebes Mädchen und später eine gute Freundin und ich habe sie als Freundin schätzen und lieben gelernt... aber dennoch - auch wenn sie James und James nachher wirklich sie geliebt hat - hat sie ihn doch nur aus Mitleid und Freundschaft genommen, weil James sonst unter seinem Dad kaputt gegangen wäre.  
  
Ich hab natürlich erst Jahre später erfahren, dass es James gewesen war der mich später mit Remus verkuppelte, aber was hätte ich denn tun sollen. Mich für ewig in einem Loch vergraben? Ich wußte doch das es für James und mich keine Hoffnung mehr gegeben hat.  
  
Oder hätte ich trotz allem noch kämpfen sollen? Meinst du ich hätte kämpfen sollen? Harry... Harry?!"  
  
"Oh mein Gott. Das ist ehrlich.... wahr?!"  
  
Verblüfft blickte Sirius auf seinen Patensohn runter. "Du hast doch gesagt, dass Severus es dir alles erzählt hat. Oder etwa nicht?"  
  
"Das du und Dad eine Verbindung hattet... aber nicht das ihr eine... Beziehung hattet..." "Ups... und nun?!" Verzweifelt blickte Sirius den Jungen an, doch noch bevor dieser die Gelegenheit hatte zu reagieren, wurde plötzlich die Tür zum Schlafsaal aufgerissen.  
  
Es waren Hermine und Ron die hereingerannt kamen. Beide lachend und Sirius und Harry erst bemerkten, als sie schon halb auf der Treppe waren.  
  
"Oh... Hey Sirius...." ".. Hey Harry..." Einen Moment starrten sich alle vier stumm an, dann grinste Hermine verlegen. "Ähm.. ihr solltet euch beeilen... die anderen kommen bald hoch..."  
  
Bedrückt blickte Sirius zu Harry. Harry verstand, auch wenn er inzwischen freigesprochen worden war, würden die gesamten Schüler in Panik ausbrechen.  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass das Feuer im Kamin erloschen war. Hatten sie so lange hier gesessen? So viel hatten sie doch gar nicht geredet?!  
  
"Ähm Harry.. wir...?!" "Kein Problem Sirius. Ich habe nichts dagegen, ist halt eure Vergangenheit, aber irgendwann wenn wir mal genügend Zeit haben, erzählst du mir die ganze Story ja?!"  
  
Sirius lächelte, sichtlich erleichtert. "Okay Kleiner. Pass auf dich auf ja?!" Kurz umarmte er seinen Patensohn zündete dann das Feuer erneut an, verschwand.  
  
"Ich komm gleich nach Ron." Ron nickte, ging nach oben.  
  
"Harry?! Wir sollen dir ausrichten, dass Draco unten in der Halle wartet." "Danke Herm... macht euch nen schönen Abend ja?" Zwinkernd wollte er schon gehen, doch Hermine hielt ihn auf.  
  
"Harry?! Erinnerst du dich daran dass ich dir die Karten gelegt hatte?" Sie griff in ihre Hosentasche, zog eine Karte heraus, streckte sie Harry entgegen. "Die letzte Karte...."  
  
Einen Moment blickte Harry verdutzt Hermine, dann die Karte an. Schließlich lächelte er. "Die Liebenden... wie gut, dass ich das erst jetzt erfahre. Damals hätte ich mich tierisch aufgeregt.. Sag, darf ich die Karte behalten? Als Andenken?"  
  
Sie nickte. "Natürlich. Und jetzt geh schon, Draco wird nicht ewig warten."  
  
Harry blickte sie verabschiedend an und in seinem Blick lag etwas seltsam melancholisches. "Doch Herm... das würde er..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Entschuldige Draco. Es hat länger gedauert." "Kein Problem Süßer."  
  
Die Halle war inzwischen vollkommen leer. Noch immer hing überall der Weihnachtsschmuck, schwebten silberne und goldene Elfen durch die Luft, spielten die klassischen Instrumenten noch immer alleine.  
  
Die Sterne schienen klar vom künstlichen Himmel herunter. Und gerade in dem Moment, in dem der goldene Vollmond hinter den Wolken hervortraten begann das ein langsames Lied, dass letzte an diesem Abend.  
  
"Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?" "Aber gerne."  
  
Lächelnd ergriff Harry Dracos dargebotene Hand, ließ sich von diesem in die Arme nehmen.  
  
Stumm tanzten sie in der leeren halle, die für sie gar nicht so leer wirkte.  
  
Allein die Anwesenheit von einander füllte die Halle für sie vollkommen aus, machte sie in diesem Moment zu den glücklichsten Menschen überhaupt.  
  
Harry seufzte glücklich, schmiegte sich noch näher an den anderen Jungen. Seine Stimme war voller Gefühl, als er die Einheitlichkeit des Raumes durchbrach. "Ich liebe dich."  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch." Harry wußte, dass der andere lächelte und löste sich leicht aus der Umarmung um dieses Lächeln sehen zu können, dass sein Glück vollkommen machen würde.  
  
Er öffnete die Augen und....  
  
.... der Traum endete und Harry wachte auf.  
  
~*~  
  
Die Sonne war gerade am untergehen, als Harry die Augen aufschlug. Einige Momente lang war er verwirrt, blinzelte ein paar Mal... und war immer noch verwirrt.  
  
Wie kam er hier her?! Er war doch gerade eben noch mit Draco in der großen Halle gewesen?!  
  
"Harry!! Harry!!!" Hermine kam angerannt. Harry wunderte sich, diese Frisur trug das Mädchen doch schon seit der fünften Klasse nicht mehr?  
  
Eine komische Ahnung stieg in Harry hoch, war zum greifen nahe, doch als er versuchte sie zu fassen, glitt sie doch nur durch seine Finger hindurch.  
  
"Hermine?" "Natürlich, wer denn sonst Har'?! Wir haben Vertrauensschülerbesprechung, wo bleibst du denn nur? Steven ist schon ganz ungeduldig."  
  
"Steven? Herm wovon redest du? Steven hat vor zwei Jahren die Schule verlassen?!" "Wovon redest du Harry? Hast du nen Sonnenstich."  
  
Und da war sie wieder, diese Ahnung, nur diesmal lag sie schwer in seinen Händen, belastete sein Herz und plötzlich wünschte er sich, er würde nicht wissen was hier geschah.  
  
"Hermine.. in welchem Schuljahr sind wir?" "Im fünften." "U-und was.. für einen Tag haben wir? Heute war nicht der Weihnachtsball oder?" "Harry geht's dir wirklich gut? Wir haben Hochsommer und es ist Sonntag. Wir haben heute morgen ein Quidditchspiel gewonnen, haben den Tag hier draußen verbracht und haben gerade seit einer halben Stunde eine Vertrauensschülersitzung. Klingelt es langsam wieder?  
  
Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um dich. Und jetzt beweg dich schon."  
  
Oh ja... dass war nicht die Hermine die er aus der siebten Klasse kannte. Das war die Hermine aus der fünften Klasse, als sie gerade ihre aufgedrehte Phase hatte, ihre Laune ständig wechselte - Harry erinnerte sich, dass Ron und er gerätselt hatten ob sie vielleicht schwanger war.  
  
Nein, dass hier war nicht die Hermine die er kannte, dass hier war die reale Hermine... und die andere Hermine... war nichts weiter als ein Traum...  
  
Und als ihm dies bewusst wurde, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war, dass er sich noch immer in der fünften Klasse befand dass er nichts weiter war als Dracos Freund, da schnürte es ihm die Kehle zu.  
  
Doch fiel schwerer als die Erkenntnis das alles erlebte nur ein Traum war, dass Sirius noch immer schuldig gesprochen war, dass Seamus und Dean keine Beziehung hatte, dass er nicht Schülersprecher war und das Draco nicht mehr als Hass für ihn empfand, war die Erkenntnis, dass alles was er erlebt hatte vielleicht nichts weiter als ein Traum war.  
  
Ein schöner Traum, aber ein Traum.  
  
Doch die Liebe die sein Herz im Traum erfüllt hatte, gemeinsam mit dem Glück war noch immer da, erfüllt sein Herz, machte ihn unfähig an jemand anderen als an Malfoy zu denken, lag schwer auf seiner Seele, anders als das Glück, dass gemeinsam mit dem Traum ist.  
  
Und in diesem Moment, in dem er erkannte, dass das Glück nichts weiter war als ein Traum und alles was ihm blieb, eine hoffnungslose Liebe war, da kommen endlich die erleichternden Tränen.  
  
~Fin Part 5~  
  
//Unendliches Glück, unendliches Leid, vertraue dir selbst, vertraue deinen  
Lieben, lasse dich treiben auf der Welle von Gefühlen, die dich zum Paradies führt, dass bereits auf dich wartet. Auf Engelsschwingen wird er dich hintragen, dich geleiten, dich beschützen. Doch hüte dich, nicht immer ist alles so wie es auf den ersten Blick hin scheint. Nicht immer ist Glück  
ewig\\  
  
Anmerkung: Okay... die Füchse sind diesmal gar nicht mehr vorgekommen XD aber dafür waren Harry und Draco endlich glücklich. *beide knuddel* zumindest bis zum Ende.. nya könnte das jetzt natürlich so stehen lassen.. auch wenn es wahrscheinlich etwas heftig kommt.. also um das ganze nochmal zu erklären.... ich beziehe mich jetzt wieder auf den Prolog. Harry hat diesen komischen Trank getrunken, ist eingeschlafen, träumt schön und wacht am Ende des fünften Teiles in der gleichen Szenerie wie im Prolog auf, nur dass halt ein paar Stunden vergangen sind.  
  
Ob der Trank - den Draco schließlich auch getrunken hat - auch Auswirkungen auf den Slytherin hat.. das kommt dann wohl im kurzen Epilog raus den ich noch schreiben muss... zudem hab ich mich entschlossen, werde ich mich hinsetzen und eine zweiteilige Sidestory über Lupin/Sirius/James und eine einteilige über Dean und Seamus schreiben *lach* 


	7. Never ending love

Titel: Emotions

Autor: cristall

Teil: 5/5 (+Epilog)

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Hermine/Ron, Dean/Seamus

Warnings: Slash

Serie : Harry Potter

Genre : Romantik, Fantasy, Shonen ai

Besonderheit : Shonen ai fanfic Wettbewerb

Email: Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, sondern Rowling. Ich hab mir die

Charas lediglich geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld

Begonnen: 27.02.03

Beendet: 28.04.03

Anmerkung: Die Kommentare am Anfang eines jeden Teiles sind den Charas von mir in den Mund gelegt verbeug ich hoffe sie werden es mir vergeben; die

Kommentare am Ende eines jeden Teiles, stammen aber von mir gehören

auch nicht wirklich zu irgendeinem Chara. (Entstehen nur jedes Mal

in einer meiner Psychophasen lach)

Kommentar: Der Kommentar vom Ende ist diesmal vorgezogen:

Hach.. es ist zu Ende.. ich mag den Epilog zwar gar nicht... hatte fünf  
oder sechs Versionen und hab mich letztendlich für diese Version  
entschieden... wirklich gut ist sie nicht aber egal... die Begegnung  
zwischen Draco und Harry geht ziemlich schnell vonstatten nicht wahr!  
Waaah... es ist tut mir so leid... dieser Epilog ist in einer absoluten Stressphase entstanden und ich war nicht mehr wirklich bei der Sache weil  
ich in Gedanken schon an nem neuen Projekt gearbeitet habe räusper übrigens können die Sidestorys etwas dauern, da ich mich erst mal anderen Sachen widme bevor ich damit anfange.. falls überhaupt Interesse besteht  
drop.

Nya was wollte ich noch sagen... zum einen die zwei Lieder im Anhang sind  
einfach zwei Lieder, von einer gewissen Menge, die ich beim Lesen immer wieder gehört habe... wollte den text einfach mal so dazuschreiben.. g .

Nya und dann wollte ich noch was zu der Story allgemein sagen... ich habe  
es wirklich genossen sie zu schreiben. Wie ihr ja wisst ist sie für den Shonen ai Wb... und es ist die erste Multipart Fanfiction von der ich alle Teile fertig hatte, bevor ich sie veröffentlicht hatte und da ich die  
Anmerkungen zu den Teilen auch schon gleich mit den Teilen zusammen geschrieben habe.. (man unterscheide zwischen Anmerkungen und Kommentaren.. die Kommentare am Anfang kommen erst vor der Story dazu die Anmerkungen am Ende hab ich schon beim schreiben fertig drop mein System) weiß ich jetzt  
natürlich noch nicht wie sie bei euch ankommt.. ich hoffe aber doch wirklich sie gefällt euch? Es steckt viel, viel Arbeit drin verbeug und  
ich hab mir viel Mühe gegeben schnief dennoch ist es nicht ganz so geworden wie ich es mir gewünscht hatte.. aber ich bin ganz zufrieden.. ich  
danke euch dass ihr die Fanfiction gelesen habt und danke allem die mir  
einen Kommentar geschrieben haben dafür...

Sonstiges: Anmerkung, persönliches, Danksagungen und Widmung steht diesmal  
am Ende des Teils (Anmerkung und Kommentar haben somit ihre Reihenfolge  
gewechselt)

Epilog

Never ending Love

/Hoffnung ist eines der wertvollsten Dinge dieser Welt. Sie schenkt einem  
Licht, wo Dunkelheit herrscht, schenkt einem Frieden wo nur Krieg ist, schenkt einem einen Freund, wenn man sich unter Feinden befindet. Und sie  
ist die einzige Kraft, die einen von Dunkelheit getrübten Traum in von Glück erfüllte Realität verwandeln kann. Jemandem zu vertrauen bedeutet, zu  
wissen, dass er dir immer wieder neue Hoffnung schenkt.\\

Sirius Black

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam war die Sonne schon längst untergegangen. Die Nacht hielt die Welt fest umfangen, tauchte alles in von Angst erfüllte Dunkelheit.

Dunkelheit, die alles zu verschlingen schien, sich in jeden einzelnen Zentimeter deiner Seele frisst.

Harry sah die Dunkelheit nicht, spürte sie nicht. Jemand der keine Hoffnung mehr in sich trägt, der unterscheidet nicht mehr zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit.

Seine Hände zitterten, als er die Decke etwas enger um sich zog. Spürte er auch nicht die Dunkelheit, so spürte er dennoch die Kälte.

Wie kam er hier her? Das letzte woran er sich erinnerte war der See, sein Zusammenbruch... sein letzter Tanz mit Draco.

Er unterdrückte krampfhaft die Tränen die in ihm aufzusteigen drohten. Tränen würden den Verlust nur noch bewusster machen.

Er stand auf, griff instinktiv nach seiner Brille, die wie gewohnt auf seinem Nachtisch lag.

Einige Momente versuchte er sich in irgendeiner Weise zu orientieren, gab es jedoch schon bald auf.

Mit langsamen Bewegungen setzte er sich auf, verließ sein Bett. Unbewusst glitten seine Hände in seine Hosentasche, erstarrten, als er ein Stück Papier berührte.

Fast vollkommen perplex zog er das Papier langsam heraus, unbewusst schon wissend - oder vielleicht vielmehr hoffend? - was der Gegenstand sein würde.

Die Liebenden...

Das war es... dass worauf er gehofft hatte, in den wenigen Momenten die er bisher bewusst erlebt hatte.

Das Zeichen, dass es mehr als ein Traum war, dass es doch noch Hoffnung für sie gab irgendwo... und vielleicht sogar viel näher als er es eigentlich erwarten würde.

Ohne das er darüber nachdachte rannte er aus dem Raum, stolperte beinahe über Ron und Hermine die beide vor der Tür quartiert zu haben schien.

"Harry?" Der rothaarige sprang ruckartig auf, stellte sich dem Jungen in den Weg. "Wo willst du hin?"

"Ron!" Der Junge, der lebte, musste sich erst mal in Gedanken rufen, dass die beiden nichts wussten was geschehen war. Und es machte ihm nur erneut bewusst, dass alles nur ein Traum war.

"Ich hab was zu erledigen Ron." "Harry.. du bist am See zusammengebrochen, hast geheult bis zum geht nicht mehr und bist dann ohnmächtig geworden. Ich lass dich jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht gehen."

"Ron. Hattest du jemals etwas was dir mehr als alles andere bedeutet hat!" Er merkte wie Rons Blick sekundenlang zu Hermine schweiften, die schlafend am Boden saß, den Kopf gegen die Wand gelehnt.

"Lass mich gehen Ron. Ich werde dir sicherlich irgendwann alles erklären, doch ich muss gehen um rauszufinden ob es für mich.. für uns noch Hoffnung gibt..."

"'Uns'?" Ron trat zur Seite, ließ Harry durch, bescheinigte so, dass er auch ohne Antwort bereit war Harry gehen zu lassen. Egal ob es nun Verständnis oder Freundschaft war die ihn zu dieser Tat bewegte.

Harry hatte eigentlich auch nicht vorgehabt, Ron zu antworten, trotz ihrer Freundschaft.

Als er jedoch in der Tür stand drehte er sich nochmal um, blickte Ron an, voller Ernst, voller Vertrauen in seine Toleranz. Er nickte. "Uns. Ich... und Draco Malfoy..."

Einen Moment sah Ron einfach nur geschockt aus, war erstaunt, dann nickte er kurz, immer noch leicht unsicher, aber überzeugt.

"Geh.. geh schon.. aber denk dran mir nachher alles zu erzählen."

Harry grinste als er verschwand.

Als Harry eintrat wartete Draco schon. Er stand mitten im Raum, vor einem der Schreibtische, blickte hinaus zum Fenster, drehte sich jedoch sofort um, als Harry eintrat. "Hallo Har'"

Harry lächelte glücklich, ließ die Tür los, rannte auf Draco zu, warf sich in dessen Arme... und fiel durch ihn hindurch.

Schwer atmend stütze er sich auf den Schreibtisch, hielt die Augen geschlossen um sich nicht erneut der grausamen Wahrheit gegenüber gestellt zu fühlen.

Es war nur ein Trugbild gewesen, seiner Fantasie entsprungen. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger.

Er konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten ließ sie ungehalten laufen.

Klare Tropfen fielen auf das dunkle Holz des Tisches, zogen in das Material ein, ewige Zeugen des Schmerzes. Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach, ließen ihn zu Boden sinken.

Er war sich vollkommen bewusst, dass seine Tränen nichts ändern würden, dass der Traum geendet hatte und nichts weiter zurückbleiben würde, als dieser Hauch des Glücks den er einmal empfunden hatte.

Er erinnerte sich an Worte, die Hermine einmal zu ihm gesagt hatte, als er begonnen hatte häufig von seinen Eltern zu träumen.

"Harry.. Träume sind für uns von unschätzbarem Wert... sie zeigen uns unsere Sehnsüchte, verarbeiten all unsere Gedanken, erfüllen uns unsere Wünsche... doch bei all dem Glück das sie uns schenken, dürfen wir niemals vergessen, dass sie nichts weiter sind als Träume und die Realität nicht ersetzen können."

Was brachten ihm diese Worte nun! Halb wünschte er sich den Traum niemals geräumt zu haben, wünschte sich niemals mehr träumen zu müssen.

Er saß lange auf den kaltem Boden und beinahe ohne es selbst zu merken nahm er Abschied, Abschied von einem Traum an den er sich wohl noch sein Leben lang erinnern würde.

Abschied von jedem einzelnen Moment den sie zusammen erlebt hatten, Abschied von den Gedanken die sie gemeinsam gedacht hatten, Abschied von diesem Raum in dem sie immer gemeinsam trainiert hatten.

Seine Beine zitterten leicht, als er aufstand. Es war genug.

Er würde sich nicht zerstören lassen von einer Hoffnung die sich niemals erfüllen würde.

Er würde stark sein und weiterleben.

Er würde die Liebe vergessen an die sein Herz sich klammerte, würde sie nur als Erinnerung behalten an einen wunderschönen Traum.

Und genau in dem Moment in dem er aufstand, sich umdrehte und den Entschluss gefasst hatte, der sein ganzes weiter Leben bestimmen sollte ging die Tür auf und Draco Malfoy trat ein.

Für einen Augenblick waren sie beide einfach nur erstarrt, blickten sich perplex und verwirrt an.

Dann schloss Draco die Tür, lehnte sich gegen eben diese. Ein paar weitere Sekunden vergingen, bevor Malfoy redete.

"Ich hatte nicht... erwartet dich hier zu treffen." "Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du hierher kommen würdest."

Ein weiterer Moment der Stille.

"Du hast geweint Harry." Harry schluckte schwer, er hatte nicht erwartet, jemals wieder zu hören wie sein Name so ausgesprochen wurde, mit soviel Gefühl.. mit so viel.. Liebe!

Hatte er nicht gerade noch alles abgeschlossen?

"Ich hatte auch allen Grund dazu nicht wahr?" Draco lächelte sanft, trat dann auf Harry zu.

Eine Hoffnung die er seit Dracos Auftreten versucht hatte zu unterdrücken, stieg unnachgiebig in ihm auf, brach mit neuen Tränen aus ihm heraus.

Er erzitterte, klammerte sich an den Tisch hinter sich, als Draco direkt vor ihm stand, eine Hand auf seine Wange legte.

Hoffnungslose Liebe... hoffnungsloser Traum...

Spiele nicht mit Gefühlen über die du keine Kontrolle hast...

Und noch bevor Harry in irgendeine agieren konnte, hatte Draco sich vor gebeugt, seine Lippen auf die seines Gegenübers gepresst.

Und Harry erwiderte, nicht darüber nachdenkend was geschehen könnte, was in diesem Moment geschah. Alles was zählte waren die sanften Lippen auf den seinen, die verführerischen Hände die sich den Weg über seine Rücken, leicht unter sein T-Shirt glitten.

"Draco..?" "Ich hatte solche Angst dass es nur ein Traum war..." Erstaunt blickte der schwarzhaarige den anderen Jungen an, ließ diesen einfach reden.

"Ich möchte nie wieder einsam sein Harry... und ich möchte nie wieder ohne dich an meiner Seite sein... Ich liebe dich, hörst du..."

Harry lächelte nur, streckte sich dann um Draco erneut küssen zu können.

Hermine hatte schon recht... Träume waren nur Gedanken... nur Sehnsüchte... aber manch mal.. ganz manchmal.. waren sie auch viel mehr als das..

Waren der Schlüssel zum unendlichen Glück...

Eigentlich war es ein wunderschöner Tag. Harry hatte lange geschlafen, die ersten freien Tage ausgenutzt um längst fälligen Schlaf nachzuholen.

Das Bett war bequem gewesen, stand erst wenige Tage in der neuen Wohnung. Und er hatte einen Tag vor sich, der vielversprechend zu werden erschien.

Seine gute Laune hielt sich jedoch nicht lange. Er war kaum aufgestanden, da stolperte er auch schon über den ersten Karton, machte unliebsame Botschaft mit dem Boden.

Erst wollte er sich sofort wieder aufrichten, ließ sich dann aber zurücksinken, als er das Chaos von Umzugkartons erkannte.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm das gesamte Chaos ein, dass sich in der Wohnung ausgebreitet hatte, seit dem Einzug von vor zwei Tagen.

Und ihm fiel ebenfalls wieder ein, dass er eine solche Begrüßung des Bodens inzwischen jeden Morgen erlebt hatte.

"Hey Süßer, dir scheint es der Boden ja wirklich angetan zu haben." Harry grummelte, richtete sich jedoch bei dieser Begrüßung endgültig in eine sitzende Position auf.

"Ich hasse dieses Chaos." Draco beugte sich hinunter, kniete sich neben seinen Geliebten, ihm eine heiße Tasse Kaffee reichend. "Weiß ich doch. Noch zwei Tage, dann werden auch die letzten Möbel geliefert, dann können wir endlich aufräumen."

Harry seufzte und lehnte sich zurück gegen einige der Umzugskisten die dort standen, nahm einen Schluck des Kaffees. Auch wenn in dieser Wohnung absolutes Chaos herrschte war er glücklich endlich hier eingezogen zu sein...

Und trotz der Umstände in denen sie hier wohnten, fühlte er sich hier mehr zu Hause als er es bei den Dursleys jemals getan hatte.

Er stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf, als die Kisten in seinem Rücken nachgaben er unsanft auf dem Boden landete. Dennoch würde er sich freuen, wenn die Wohnung endlich vernünftig eingerichtet war.

Die Möbel kamen tatsächlich zwei Tage später an und zwei Tage später war auch das Chaos endlich verschwunden.

Zufrieden ließ sich Harry aufs Sofa fallen, schloss erschöpft die Augen. Jetzt, wo die Wohnung erledigt war, konnte er sich endlich seinem Job im Ministerium widmen.

Er spürte wie Draco sich ebenfalls aufs Sofa setzte, fühlte kurz darauf wie sich dessen Lippen an seinem Hals zu schaffen machten.

"Hey... nicht so gierig..." "Ich bin dafür, dass die Wohnung eingeweiht wird.." Harry lachte bei dieser Erklärung, sah Draco gespielt vorwurfsvoll an. "Hatten wir das nicht schon beim Einzug? Und am Tag danach? Und am Tag danach? Und eigentlich an jedem Tag seit wir hier wohnen?"

Draco grinste nur "Kann halt nicht genug von dir bekommen und du scheinst auch nichts dagegen zu haben."

Lächelnd seufzend ließ Harry sich zurück ins Sofa sinken, genoss die Liebkosungen.

Später in der Nacht stand Harry alleine im Wohnzimmer, blickte aus den großen Fenstern, die eine gesamte Seite des Raumes einnahmen.

Er fror leicht, nur bekleidet von einem etwas zu großen T-Shirt und Shorts, bemerkte es aber selbst kaum. In seinen Händen hielt er eine kleine Karte, die wohl der Anlass für seine späten Gedankengänge war.

Kalter Wind wehte in das Zimmer, als er eins der Fenster zur Seite schob, auf den von der Nacht geschwärzten Balkon heraustrat.

Die Wolken, die in dieser Nacht den Himmel bedeckte, lösten sich in diesem Moment leicht von einander, ließen sich auseinander treiben, gaben dem Mond dem Weg frei um der Erde ein bisschen Licht zu schicken.

Erst in diesem Licht war zu erkennen, dass es sich bei der Karte um eine Karte aus dem Tarot handelte, dass es 'Die Liebenden' war.

Harrys Wangen glitzerten leicht im Mondlicht auf, bevor der Wind die wenigen Tränen ergriff, sie in die Dunkelheit hinaustrug.

Harry streckte die Hand mit der Karte aus, wartete auf einen Windstoß, der auch nur Sekunden später auftauchte, ließ dann die Karte los, ließ sie mit dem Wind in die Welt hinaustreiben.

Sekundenlang blickte er ihr noch hinterher, nickte dann zu einem unsichtbaren Begleiter, drehte sich um und betrat erneut den Raum.

Er versuchte möglichst leise zu sein als er das Schlafzimmer betrat, versuchte den schlafenden Draco nicht zu wecken.

Mit schnellen Bewegungen legte er sich ebenfalls ins Bett, kuschelte sich in die Decke, kuschelte sich an Draco.

Von nun an, so dachte er in diesem Moment und ein glückliches Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, würde er sein Glück nicht mehr dem Zufall überlassen.

Von nun an... würde er für sein Glück kämpfen.

Und mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein, wissend dass Draco auch am nächsten Morgen neben ihm liegen würde und sie gemeinsam den Weg gehen würde, den Weg der sie an ein Ziel bringen würde, dass sie selbst in diesem Moment noch nicht kannten.

Doch Harry machte sich darüber keine Gedanken, denn alles was zählte, alles was wichtig war, alles was sie brauchten, war die Gewissheit, dass sie zusammen sein würden.

Emotions Ende

Hoffnungslose Kämpfe, hoffnungslose Träume, hoffnungslose Schritte, hoffnungsloser Tag. Die Welt ist erfüllt von Dunkelheit, sie ist in unseren  
Herzen, in unseren Seelen, in unserem Geist. Doch gerade in solcher  
Dunkelheit Kampfgeist zu zeigen, Hoffnung zu bewahren, Liebe zu  
empfinden... dass ist es was das Licht in der Dunkelheit schafft.

Kommentar: tief Luft hol Emotions ist für mich inzwischen wesentlich mehr als nur eine Fanfiction für einen Wettbewerb (dessen Auswertung noch immer nicht draußen ist drop es ist inzwischen ein Teil von mir geworden.. ich mag diese Fanfiction.. eine Sache die ich selten von einer Fanfiction sagen kann, wenn es bereits so lange her ist dass ich sie geschrieben habe (Es ist fünf Monate her, dass ich sie begonnen, drei, dass ich sie beendet habe) Auch wenn ich inzwischen einige Dinge anders gemacht hätte, kann ich doch sagen, dass ich eigentlich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis bin... Diese Fanfiction bedeutet mir wesentlich mehr als all meine anderen wie bereits oben erwähnt. Meine erste wirkliche HP war Secrets of a lonely heart eine Fanfiction die ich eigentlich in einer Zeit geschrieben habe, in der es mir ziemlich gut ging, in der ich kaum Probleme hatte, mit ihr sind viele schöne Erinnerungen und auch einige traurige verbunden. Emotions hat mir über eine zeit hinweggeholfen, in der es mir ziemlich schlecht ging und die auch noch immer nicht wirklich geendet hat (vielleicht ein Grund warum ich in letzter Zeit so viel depri schreibe). Nachdem ich den fünften Teil beendet hatte, habe ich einen Moment ernsthaft überlegt, keinen Epilog zu schreiben. Ganz einfach, weil ich es so stehen lassen wollte. Einfach so... dass manche Dinge eben nur Träume sind und niemals war werden, dass es Glück gibt, dass wir in unserer Fantasie empfinden können, dass aber niemals Realität wird... dass es nun mal Dinge gibt die sich nie wieder ändern werden. Dann habe ich mir gesagt 'Nein, dass passt nicht zu Emotions', habe den Epilog geschrieben, während ich in meinem Kopf angefangen habe an einer Kurzgeschichte zu arbeiten die genau diese Botschaft die ich mit dem Ende des fünften Teils rüberbringen wollte ausdrücken sollte. Ich habe diese Geschichte nie beendet. Sie ist noch immer in meinem 'bearbeiten' Ordner vergraben und ich denke nicht, dass ich sie jemals fertig stellen werde. Denn in all der Zeit in der ich an Emotions gearbeitet habe, habe ich eins begriffen, dass egal wie dunkel es auch scheint, es wirklich immer jemanden gibt der zu einem steht. Manchmal sieht man ihn nicht sofort und oft findet man ihn gerade dort wo man ihn überhaupt nicht erwartet hat... Manchmal muss man sich einfach nur trauen nach Hilfe zu schreien. Ich danke allen die mich gehört haben... Zudem möchte ich etwas anmerken, es gab wohl einige Zweifel wegen meiner Aussage am Ende des letzten Teil, dass Glück nicht mehr ist als eine Illusion. Dies ist nicht meine Meinung, und es ist auch nicht allgemein gemeint, es ist einfach Harrys Meinung, die er verständlicher Weise in dieser Situation hat. Immer sobald er denkt auch nur annähernd glücklich sein zu können wird ihm dieses Glück wieder genommen... wie soll er da noch an Glück glauben? Warum die Tränen erleichternd sind.. es geht nicht darum, dass es plötzlich alles weg ist wenn die Tränen kommen und er keine Sorgen mehr haben muss, aber dass er durch die Tränen einen Weg hat, seine Trauer, die sich in seinem Innerem aufgestaut hat, rauszulassen... statt zu schreien, weint er..., dass war damit gemeint... seine Art nach Hilfe zu rufen... Kennt ihr nicht das Gefühl, dass in euch eine Unmenge an Zorn ist und ihr einfach euren Gefühlen Ausdruck verleihen müsst.. zum Beispiel dass ihr völlig fertig seit, etwas total wichtiges verloren habt und dann einfach irgendetwas kaputt schlagen oder weinen müsst... die Trauer ist dadurch nicht verschwunden aber man fühlt sich einfach besser.. so geht es zumindest mir..

Des weiteren danke ich allen, die diese Fanfiction reviewt haben... bei den Animexxlern entschuldige ich mich, dass ich die Fanfiction dort nicht weiter veröffentlicht habe, aber auch wenn ich Animexx liebe habe ich mich entschieden, dass Fanfictionarchiv dort nicht weiter zu nutzen, mein besonderer Dank geht an folgende Kommentatoren:

Erstens an Matjes: Es ist wirklich unglaublich, dass ich jedes mal wenn ich etwas hochlade von dir einen total lieben, ernstgemeinten und meistens auch kritischen Kommentar bekomme... es freut mich, dass du solches Interesse an meinen Fanfiction hast... vielen Dank knuff

Zweitens an Vanillia: Tja.. ich weiß nicht was ich noch sagen soll.. ich hoffe ich dir meine Dankbarkeit mit meiner Mail auch nur halbwegs ausdrücken können... umknuddel Manches kann man mit Worten einfach nicht so sagen wie man es gern würde... und auch wenn es eigentlich viel zu wenig ist um meine Dankbarkeit zu zeigen... Vielen Dank!

Drittens an Bibi, dessen Geburtsgeschenk diese Fanfiction ist: Mein Engel! Ich freu mich darauf dich in den Ferien vielleicht endlich mal wieder zu sehen... hab dich wahnsinnig lieb...

Viertens an Kyoko-chan und selene: Ich glaub ich muss nichts sagen oder? Ihr wisst auch so was ich meine, ne!

Fünftens an alle die mir Kommentare geschrieben haben: knuddel vielen dank euch allen... ohne euch würde ich niemals so schreiben wie ich nun schreibe... entschuldigt dass ich euch nicht alle noch einmal einzeln aufliste aber ich denke ihr wisst, dass ihr gemeint seit nicht wahr?


End file.
